Harry Potter y el poder del amor II
by RachelRL-25
Summary: Segunda parte de mi fic Harry Potter y el poder del amor. Están en septimo curso y la lucha contra Voldemort es inminente.
1. El último curso

**18/12/2007: Aquí estamos empezando la segunda parte de mi fic "Harry Potter y el poder del amor". Para los que os gustó la primera parte, en la segunda os esperan muchas sorpresas. Recordemos las cosas importantes que sucedieron en la primera parte del fic:**

**- Harry descubre a su tía Elizabeth y su prima Valerie. Elizabeth es la hermana de James Potter.**

**- Aparece Frances Prewett, una prima de Ronald y Ginny.**

**- Draco Malfoy no es tan desagradable por que sí, tiene una terrible razón para serlo. Finalmente escapa del peso de su apellido.**

**- Harry estudia para Auror.**

**- Harry se da cuenta de que está enamorado de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.**

**- Fallecen los señores Granger. **

**- Reaparece Sirius Black.**

**- Muere Vernon Dursley. Petunia y Dudley se vuelven afectuosos con Harry.**

**Y en el último capítulo... Harry visita a Hermione en casa de su abuela. Es la víspera de su partida a Hogwarts. Quiere despedirse de ella. Le deja una carta que le ha escrito por si le sucede algo. Andrea, la hermana de Hermione la abre y la lee. Harry le confiesa a Hermione su amor. Andrea convence a su hermana para que vuelva al colegio.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

****Capítulo 29: El último curso**

Hedwig me despertó la mañana del uno de septiembre con su ulular. No quería levantarme. No quería ir a Hogwarts si Hemione no iba a estar. Eso hacía mucho menos seductor otro año en el colegio. Y estaba lo de Voldemort, lo de la profecía y lo de que aquel sería mi último año en el colegio. Esos últimos años lo había sentido mi hogar, pero ahora que Sirius se recuperaba satisfactoriamente, tenía a la tía Elizabeth y a Valery, ya no lo necesitaba tanto. Incluso tenía a mi tía Petunia y a Dudley. Petunia había empezado a trabajar para el señor Lovegood como secretaria y Dudley había retomado sus estudios. Al fin Hedwig consiguió que me levantase. Me duché y me vestí como si me costase un enorme esfuerzo hacerlo. Valery entró en mi habitación como si de un huracán se tratase cuando me estaba peinando. Ella tenía todo el entusiasmo que a mi me faltaba. Bajé mis cosas haciéndolas levitar. Era un gusto ser mayor de edad para poder utilizar la magia a mi voluntad. Elizabeth y Sirius nos esperaban con un fantástico desayuno preparado. Huevos revueltos, bacon, salchichas, tostadas, zumo, leche con cacao. Después del desayuno salimos de casa y nos subimos en el coche. Nos despedimos de Sirius. El trayecto hasta King's Cross sería largo. Llegamos una media hora antes de las once de la mañana, la hora en la que puntualmente salía el expreso. Cogimos unos carritos y fuimos al andén. Había bastante gente pero todavía no estaba lo suficientemente abarrotado para ser día uno de septiembre. Elizabeth se encargó de subir nuestras cosas al tren. La tía Elizabeth me abrazó, me besó las mejillas diciéndome que me cuidase mucho y que no hiciera tonterías en el colegio. Valery cogió su bolso y subimos a buscar un compartimento vacío. No habíamos visto a los Weasley así que seguramente todavía no habrían llegado. Me senté al lado de la ventana para ver llegar a Ron y a Draco. Draco que había pasado las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place y llegaría con los Weasley. Valery se sentó en frente. Llegaron como siempre, apurados en el último minuto. Ronald se sentó a mi lado y Frances al lado de Valery. Draco se sentó al lado de Ron. Cuando oímos chillar a la locomotora Valery suspiró resignada.

- Supongo que al final no va a venir a Hogwarts- dijo refiriéndose a Hermione.

- Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo- dijo Ronald.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Todos miramos. Allí estaba Hermione. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, tenía las mejillas rojas, llevaba botas de tacón, vaqueros, camisa, chaqueta y bolso. Sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Valery le hizo sitio al lado de la ventana, justo en frente de mi. Dejó su bolso en el porta maletas de encima de nuestras cabezas y su chaqueta.

- Pensé que no llegaba. Ese maldito taxista se quedó en un atasco, tuve que venir corriendo, Recordadme que haga más ejercicio… estoy muy floja.

- ¡Cómo me alegro de que vinieras!- dijo Valery abrazándola.

- Creo que de lo contrario, Andrea me hubiera traido de los pelos.

No podía dejar de mirarla, como si de un segundo a otro se desvaneciese como el humo. Hermione volvía a ser Hermione, alegre, simpática, pero en su mirada había un fondo de tristeza que antes no había. No dejamos de charlar en todo el trayecto hacia el colegio. En la estación de tren de Hogsmeade nos bajamos del tren y ocupamos nuestros lugares en los carruajes de camino al colegio. Los de primero iban caminando como siempre. Amanda Moore nos esperaba a la entrada.

- Señor Potter, srta. Granger, la profesora McGonagall les espera en su despacho.

- Bien empezamos- murmuré

Fuimos al despacho de McGonagall. No me explicaba era para qué diantres querría hablar con Hermione y conmigo. Hermione y yo nos sentamos frente a McGonagall que nos mostró dos insignias con las letras "P.A." grabadas.

- ¡Premio Anual!- dijo Hermione y cogió su insignia emocionada.

Yo me quedé mirando la insignia. Era muy parecida a la insignia de capitán de Quidditch. Pero aquella distinción era para gente como Hermione, personas admirables, que eran un ejemplo a seguir. Hermione era un ejemplo de constancia, tenacidad y determinación. Pero yo… ¿De qué podía ser ejemplo¿De la mejor forma de infringir el mayor número de normas posibles?

- Qué pasa Potter. ¿No quieres ser premio Anual?

- Es solo que… ¿Por qué yo?

- Es un ejemplo de valor y superación. Además se que hará buen equipo con la señorita Granger.

- Pero… ¿Y Ron?... ¿Y el equipo de Quidditch?

- Weasley seguirá siendo prefecto. No se preocupe Potter, no será destituido de su cargo de capitán, solamente nombraremos al señor Weasley subcapitán para que le ayude con sus labores. ¿Está de acuerdo?

- Sí- dije sonriendo y cogiendo la insignia.

- Hay más cambios. Tendréis habitaciones individuales. Me imagino que ya sabrán dónde están.

- Sí, al pie de las escaleras- dijo Hermione resuelta.

- Correcto. Granger, instruya a Potter en sus labores.

Me levanté para salir. Hermione se quedó hablando con McGonagall. Yo me encaminé hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione me alcanzó antes de entrar, había venido corriendo. Nos abrazamos, el corazón me latía como loco.

- ¡Qué bien!, los dos Premios Anuales…

- Sigo opinando que no lo merezco… pero bueno… me lo tomaré en serio ¿no?. Por cierto… ¿De qué querías hablar con McGonagall?

- Como decidí venir en el último momento no tenía el material necesario. Necesito una capa nueva… libros… Tinta… una mochila nueva… Me ha dado permiso para salir mañana.

Entramos en el Gran Comedor y nos sentamos junto a Ron y a Valery. Justo en ese momento llegaron los alumnos de primer curso. En cuanto acabó la selección de los chicos, Valery nos preguntó sobre las insignias. Ron parecía más emocionado con su rol de subcapitán que con seguir siendo prefecto. No cesó de hablar y hablar sobre técnicas, sus ideas para el equipo y etc… Cuando acabamos de comer el director dio por finalizada la velada y dijo que los prefectos podían llevar a los nuevos a sus habitaciones.

- Ron…, Harry y yo hacemos la patrulla.

- Joooo…. Hermione… que aguafiestas eres…

- ¡Vale! Ronald Weasley más te vale hacer la ronda bien… ¿entendiste?... vamos Harry.

A Hermione le exasperaba esa falta de responsabilidad de Ronald. Hermione se dirigió a los alumnos de primero. Cuando mencionó mi nombre casi todos me miraron sorprendidos, comos si no supieran de más que estaba en Hogwarts. Otros me miraban sin entender por qué los demás se sorprendían tanto, hijos de muggles, por supuesto. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí las chicas se fueron Hermione y los chicos conmigo. Los llevé hasta la habitación de los alumnos de primer año. Cuando volví a la sala común, Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá. Poco a poco vimos pasar a todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor hacia sus cuartos. Cuando Ron apareció con Neville, Valery y Frances, Hermione se puso como una energúmena porque no había dado las vueltas por el castillo que le correspondían. Ronald, enfadado volvió a salir por el retrato.

- Vienes a dormir Hermione- dijo Frances.

- Oh…. No os lo dijimos… ya no dormiremos con vosotros, veréis, al ser Premios Anuales tenemos habitaciones individuales- dijo Hermione.

- Pero puedes venir a la fiesta igual- dijo Valery

- Anoche no dormi mucho… y estoy agotada… Organizaremos otra más adelante… ¿ok?

- Harry… tú...- dijo Neville.

- Me gustaría…- dije mirando de reojo a Hermione, Ahora que era premio Anual ¿se me permitian hacer esas cosas?- Sí, iré.

Se fueron escaleras arriba. Nosotros fuimos hacia la puerta que había entre los dos huecos de escalera que había para ir a las habitaciones. Detrás de la puerta encontramos una sala en la que había dos puertas. Mi habitación era la de la izquierda y la de Hermione la de la derecha. Las habitaciones eran muy amplias y comfortables. Mi habitación tenía cuarto de baño privado, pequeño, eso es cierto, una cama, un escritorio, un armario, una chimenea y una butaca frente a la chimenea. Salí de la habitación a la vez que Hermione salía de la suya. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba un camisón de color rosa, pantuflas rosas y una chaqueta de punto larga. Llevaba el pelo suelto, muy largo y gafas de pasta. No tenía ni idea de que llevase gafas, pero estaba muy guapa.

- ¿Vas a la fiesta de pijamas?

- Sí, habrá que controlar que no beban mucho porque mañana hay clase.

- Oye Harry, podemos hablar un segundo- dijo ella. Estaba nerviosa, conocía de más los gestos que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y esta vez se enroscaba un mechón de pelo compulsivamente.

- ¿He hecho algo malo?

- No… Harry… no me odies… leí tu carta… bueno en realidad yo no la leí… la leyó mi hermana que es una cotilla… No te enfades.

- Pero….- dije notando como la sangre se aglutinaba en mis mejillas- era por si me pasaba algo… me traicionaste.

Me deshice de su mano que estaba sobre la mia desde que me había dicho que teníamos que hablar. Me di la vuelta. Me moría de vergüenza. Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella… Me sentí encerrado. Era posible que no hubiera lugar en el universo que aquella noche me permitiera alejarme de ella lo suficiente y que me permitiera no sentirme como un estúpido.

- ¡Te quiero!- dijo ella cuando yo ya había alcanzado la puerta.

- ¿Qué?- me giré y la miré a los ojos.

- Que te quiero tontito…- dijo sonriendo, recorriendo la distancia entre los dos. Me cogió por las manos. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba- Te quiero, te quiero tanto que no tengo palabras para expresarlo. Te quiero desde siempre.

Nos abrazamos. El corazón me latía como si se me fuera a salir del pecho y mi mente parecía que no coordinaba los pensamientos. Cerré los ojos y la apreté un poco más contra mi. Hundí mi cara en su cuello. Aspiré su olor mientras sentía la caricia de su pelo.

- Por favor… dime que no estoy soñando…- dije.

Se separó un poco de mi. Nos miramos a los ojos. Me sonrió. Me cogió por las mejillas y me besó. Sus labios eran tal y como los recordaba y su beso fue maravilloso. La cogí por la cintura acercándola más a mi. No podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí besándonos, ni cómo llegamos hasta la butaca de mi habitación. Solo sabía decir que había encontrado mi pasatiempo favorito, besarla. Me pasaría la vida refugiado entre sus brazos y con sus besos como única guarida. Hermione se separó un poco de mi.

- ¿No ibas a la fiesta?- dijo.

- ¡Al cuerno con la fiesta!- dije antes de buscar un beso más.

- Harry… vete... si vamos a tener mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

- Bueno, pero solo porque me lo pides tú.

Me levanté. Hermione también se levantó. Ella fue a su cuarto. Nos despedimos con un beso en el hall de entrada. Yo salí a la sala común. Justo en ese momento llegaba Ronald. Seguía igual de ofuscado que cuando se había ido hacía una hora y media aproximadamente.

- ¿Qué haces aún aquí?- dijo Ron- ¿No me digas que esa chiflada de Granger te hizo esperarme a ver si cumplia con la ronda?

- ¡No!

- No se cómo la aguantas…

- Hermione es una buena chica, Ron, se preocupa…

- Oh, sí, lo olvidaba, cómo vas a habar mal de ella con lo loco que te tiene.

"Ni te lo imaginas" pensé para mis adentros. Solamente sonreí enigmáticamente. Ron me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y fuimos escaleras arriba mientras le explicaba lo de mi nueva habitación. Los chicos estaban en lo mejor de la fiesta cuando los dos llegamos. Bebí una cerveza de mantequilla y comí unos dulces. Me lo pasaba bien charlando con mis amigos, pero me moría por estar con Hermione, aunque solamente fuese mirándola. Cuando volví decidí entrar en la habitación de Hermione. Se había quedado dormida en el sillón frente al fuego, con el libro abierto en el regazo. La hice levitar con cuidado y la llevé hasta su cama. Le quité la chaqueta, las gafas, le solté el pelo y le quité el libro. Dejé el libro y las gafas en su mesita de noche. Después la tapé. Dejé la chaqueta sobre la silla y la besé en la frente. Después salí en silencio de la habitación de Hermione para ir a la mia. Estaba cansado, pero no podía dejar de pensar y dar vueltas a todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Apenas pude pegar ojo esa noche de lo emocionado que estaba porque al final fuese mia.

* * *

¿**Qué os ha parecido? Un principio de fic potente ¿Ehhhh? DEjad reviews porfi porfi...**

**Capítulo siguiente: Hermione se va de compras. Cuando vuelve al castillo Harry está bastante frío con ella. ¿Por qué será¿Se habrá arrepentido?**


	2. El día después

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc... pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

****Capítulo 30: El día después**

Una dulce sensación que nacía en mi estómago llenó todo mi cuerpo cuando me desperté la mañana del dos de septiembre. Harry me quería, estaba enamorado de mi, no podía ser más feliz. Encendí la luz de la mesita de noche. Me estiré mientras que sonreía ampliamente. Me hubiera quedado en la cama pero tenía que levantarme. Me di una ducha y me sequé el pelo con la varita. Me puse un vestido nuevo en color vino con una camiseta de cuello cisne por debajo y las botas de pelo. Cogí una chaqueta y mi bolso. El despacho de Tonks estaba al lado del gimnasio. Tonks ya estaba preparada para irnos. Desayunamos en "El caldero chorreante".

Te noto distinta, estás... radiante...- dijo Tonks mirándome con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Yo... no...

Oh, ya entiendo... enhorabuena. Los dos os lo merecíais.

¿De qué hablas?

De Harry y de ti...

¿Tan obvia soy?

No, yo soy observadora.

En el caldero chorreante estuvimos al menos una hora. No teníamos prisa, la profesora Moore sustituiría a Tonks en su clase en caso de que no llegásemos a tiempo. Primero fuimos a Madame Malkin para encargar unas capas nuevas y un uniforme nuevo porque la falda me quedaba ridículamente corta. Madame Malkin en persona me tomó las medidas. La dejamos que hiciera su trabajo con tranquilidad, pasaríamos a recogerlo al marcharnos. Después de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin fuimos a Flourish and Blotts a comprar los libros que necesitaría para todo el curso. Después de comprar los libros fuimos a Scribbulus, la tienda de pergaminos, tintas y plumas. Compré unos cuantos pergaminos y un bote de tinta de color negro y un set de tintas de colores. Fuimos a la tienda de animales mágicos para comprar comida para Crookshanks. Después decidí gastarme el dinero que la abuela me había dado para mi cumpleaños en una lechuza. Era una lechuza pequeña de color chocolate. Recibí las indicaciones para su cuidado, compré comida y golosinas de lechuzas y nos fuimos. La llamé Fiona . Recogimos las túnicas y el nuevo uniforme y fuimos a comer a "El caldero chorreante". Por la tarde dejamos mis cosas a Tom y fuimos a comprar ropa a las tiendas muggles que rodeaban. Volvimos a Hogwarts a eso de las seis de la tarde cargadas de bolsas. Fui directamente a mi nueva habitación para dejar todas las bolsas allí. Después me reuní con mis amigos. Estaban todos en la biblioteca. Harry, Ron, Valerie, Draco y Frances. Draco y Frances discutían sobre la clase de Pociones. Valerie escribía frenéticamente una de las redacciones que la profesorade Estudios Muggles. Ron y Harry charlaban sobre estrategias del equipo de Quidditch.

Hola chicos- dije. Miré directamente a Harry. Él no me miró.

¡Hermione!- dijo Valerie, me abrazó- Pensaba que te habías arrepentido de venir al colegio.

Nooo… es que como no había ido a comprar el material… no tenía nada. Mañana ya empiezo las clases.

¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- preguntó Frances.

En el callejón Diagón y comprando ropa.

Valerie me puso al día con las cosas de clase, pero Harry ni siquiera me miraba y eso me estaba matando. Después de hacer los deberes en la biblioteca fuimos a cenar El Gran comedor estaba lleno como cada noche. Harry se había sentado al lado de Frances, justo en frente de mi… ¿Por qué escapaba así de mi?. No lo lograba entender. El tiempo que pasó desde ese momento hasta que nos vimos solos en la sala común se me hizo eterno. Ron estuvo con Harry hablando y hablando sobre jugadas de Quidditch. Yo estaba sentada en el sofá, en pijama con la bata puesta, mientras que ojeaba lo que se había dado en clase de Aritmancia.

Hasta mañana Hermione- dijo Ronald cuando se fue.

Observé a Harry. Recogió todas sus cosas y después se levantó. Las colocó adecuadamente en su sitio.

Estoy muerto… me voy a la cama- dijo él.

Yo me sentí decepcionada por unas décimas de segundo. Me quedé allí sentada. ¿Cómo podía ser que me escribiera que me amaba y que no me tocase ni un pelo?. Yo quería estar con él, necesitaba estar con él. Me levanté y fui decidida a su habitación. Estaba metido en la cama, del lado de la ventana, osea que estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Era imposible que se hubiera dormido tan pronto pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Me senté a su lado en la cama.

Harry por qué me rehuyes.

Yo no te rehúyo.

Sí que lo haces… Qué es lo que pasa… ¿Te arrepientes?

Nooo….

¿Entonces?

Eh… cuando estaba con Cho, cada vez que abría la boca o hacía algo, metía la pata… no quiero estropearlo…

Pero qué tonto eres- dije riendo, mucho más aliviada- conmigo no tienes que fingir, no tienes que ser algo que no eres… te conozco demasiado.

Harry se sentó a mi lado, con las piernas estiradas sobre la cama. Después me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él empezó a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo.

¿Qué tal las clases?- pregunté.

Bien, como siempre, aburridas… ¿Y tus compras?

Bien, me divertí mucho con Tonks.

Eeehhh esto… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

¿Hacer de qué?

Con lo nuestro. Tendremos que decírselo a todos, o se acabarán enterando de la forma más inesperada.

Sí, tienes razón. Igual debíamos decírselo primero a Ginny. Ella siempre ha estado colada por ti.

Se lo diré.

No, es mi amiga, por lo tanto, lo haré yo.

Como quieras. Los demás pueden esperar.

Me acurruqué a su lado tapándome con las mantas. Tenía frío. Temblaba aunque no sabía si era exactamente a causa del frío. Harry me abrazó con más fuerza.

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Y ojalá te hubiera escrito esa carta antes.

Si no hubiera sido por Andy yo no la habría leído.

Tendremos que agradecer que tu hermana sea una cotilla.

Nos miramos a los ojos y reímos. Todo se esfumó. Como si en el mundo no existiera más que él y yo. Nos besamos y siento que algo dentro de mi estalla como fuegos artificiales. Me siento feliz, maravillosamente feliz.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado?. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. ¡¡Dejad vuestros reviews!!**

**Capítulo siguiente****: Ginny se entera de que Harry y Hermione están saliendo. ¿Cómo reaccionará ella¿Montará en cólera¿Le dara igual?. Y vemos a un Ron celosillo… leed, leed.**


	3. Secreto a voces

**Capítulo 31: Secreto a voces**

Esa mañana cuando me desperté todavía estaba en la habitación de Harry. Me había quedado dormida. Y me desperté porque notaba que alguien me acariciaba el pelo. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba Harry. Nos sonreímos y me besó en la frente.

Buenos días- dijo él.

Ohhh, me quedé dormida- dije estirándome.

Sí, me dio pena despertarte.

¿Tú dormiste?

No mucho.

Vi la hora en el reloj y me levanté como un cohete. Si no nos dábamos prisa no llegaríamos a la primera clase. Corrí a mi habitación para vestirme. Harry salió vestido con el uniforme mientras que yo preparaba mi cartera como una loca. Salimos de allí y pasamos por el Gran Comedor para meter algo de comida al estómago y después corrimos hacia la clase de Pociones. De la clase de Pociones me fui a la biblioteca ya que era mi hora libre. Harry tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En un principio a esa hora había tenido Runas Antiguas, pero después habíamos hecho el cambio. Después de la hora libre tuve Defensa contra las artes Oscuras. Y tras la clase con la profesora Moore tuvimos recreo. Valerie no dejaba de contarme lo apasionado de su reencuentro con su novio. Ronald intentaba parecer interesado, pero le conocía demasiado como para interpretar esa furia en sus ojos. Y Harry simplemente me miraba en silencio.

¡Espabila primo!- dijo Valerie lanzándole un trozo de pergamino hecho una bola.

¡Valerie!- gruñó Valerie.

Déjale, Val, no ha pasado buena noche que digamos…- dije disculpándole. Harry me dedicó una sonrisa radiante y yo sentí que se me daba vuelta el estómago.

¿Otra pesadilla?- preguntó Ron.

No, simplemente insomnio.

¡Oh! Ahí está Andrew…- dijo Valerie que parecía que la conversación sobre el insomnio de Harry no le interesaba mucho

Valerie se levantó emocionada y corrió hacia él. Se colgó de su cuello y los dos se besaron como si se fuese a acabar el universo. Ron emitió un sonido entre gruñido y bufido.

Ron, si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no se lo dices?- dije.

¿Estás loca Hermione? Val es feliz con ese cretino que parece un calco del patán de Lockhart.

Ron…- dije con cariño.

Déjalo Hermione, es un caso perdido.

Harry y yo nos miramos. Los dos nos encogimos de hombros. Yo le hubiera dicho a Valerie que Ron estaba detrás de ella, pero también debía guardarle lealtad a Ron, que había sido mi mejor amigo durante tantos años. Quería juntarles, pero estaba atada de manos. Después del recreo volvimos a las clases. A la hora de la comida Valerie desapareció con Andrew. Desde que habían vuelto al colegio estaban insoportables porque cada vez que estaban juntos no hacían más que estar pegados como lapas. Yo intenté encontrar a Ginny pero no lo hice por ningún sitio. Finalmente la encontré en la biblioteca después de la clase de Duelo.

Hola pelirroja- dije sonriendo.

Hola castaña- dijo ella.

¿Qué cuentas?

Pues nada. ¿Cómo sobreviviste el año pasado? Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer… Y no me llegan las veinticuatro horas del día.

Oh, aprenderás a hacer malabares con el caos. Ginny… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro, dispara…

Eh… ¿Todavía te gusta Harry?

¿A qué viene eso ahora?

No se, últimamente no le nombras… Y bueno, el año pasado te peleaste con Luna por Neville.

Pero ya sabes que era porque Luna pensaba que yo quería quitárselo… pero a mi Neville no me interesa más que como amigo. Te ha dicho Harry algo sobre mi…- dijo esto último con un brillo en sus ojos azules que me hizo saber que todavía no le había olvidado.

No…. Yo… Ginny no me odies…

¿Por qué te iba a odiar? ¿No le dirías que me gusta…?

No… él… y yo… bueno… creo… creo que salimos juntos… Yo le quiero desde hace mucho y él a mi también…

¿Estáis enamorados?

Sí.

Bueno, entonces, creo que solamente me queda admitir mi derrota y desearos que seáis felices. Ohhh… me tengo que ir...

Y Ginny salió corriendo de repente juntando sus cosas con rapidez. Hubiera salido detrás de ella de buena gana, pero estaba segura que lo que ahora necesitaba era estar sola. Me senté y me quedé mirando al vacío con cara de tristeza.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó una voz cálida y varonil a mi lado. La misma voz que hacía el el corazón me latiese como loco.

- Gin, creo que la he matado…

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

- Sí.

- Ginny es una chica lista, reaccionará pronto, ya lo verás. Además se de un chico que está muuuuy pero que muuuuuuy interesado en Ginny.

Harry me abrazó y eso hizo que me sintiese mejor. Tenía la capacidad para hacer creer a la gente que todo va a salir bien. Me cogió la barbilla y me besó.

¡Ohhh dios mio!- dijo Valerie.

Por Merlín…- exclamó Ronald.

Harry y yo nos separamos dando un bote.

Hola chicos- dijo Harry.

¡¡Os estábais besando!!- dijo Valerie.

Sssshhh!!! No hagas tanto escándalo, que se van a enterar hasta Londres- dije notando que los que estaban alrededor nos miraban interrogantes.

Ronald y Valerie se sentaron y no dejaron de hacernos preguntas y más preguntas. Harry y yo contestamos a la mayoría de ellas, otras eran parte de lo que queríamos manterner entre los dos. Valerie me abrazó emocionada diciendo que ahora íbamos a ser primas. Ron nos miró con cierta tristeza. Desde hacía una temporada lo notaba muy triste. Yo lo atribuía a la relación de Valerie con Andrew, y lo pesada que estaba con ese tema. Yo quería reconfortarle, decirle algo que de verdad le ayudase, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Ese día no vimos a Ginny por ningún sitio, pero una chica de su curso me dijo que estaba llorando en la habitación. Me sentí verdaderamente mal. Me sentía como si le hubiera arrancado un brazo o una pierna. Pero sabía que debía dejarla con su dolor antes de hablar con ella.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry.

Estábamos en la sala común haciendo los deberes. No me podía quitar a Ginny de la cabeza.

Nada.

Tienes la cara que pones cuando algo te preocupa, arrugas la frente.

¡No arrugo nada!

Bueno, no me lo cuentes, pero algo te pasa.

Suspiré. Me encantaba y odiaba a partes iguales que me conociera tan bien. En momentos como ese, que en verdad no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, lo odiaba.

Está bien, es Ginny… creo que no se lo ha tomado muy bien…

Lo superará, Hermione. Aunque puedo hablar con ella.

Sí, estaría bien. Hazla sentirse bien y sobre todo que ella no ha tenido la culpa. Nadie la tiene, son cosas que pasan sin más.

¿En serio crees eso? ¿Entonces la profecía que pinta en todo esto?

No se si lo creo o no, pero espero que le haga sentirse mejor.

Y así tú dejarás de sentirte culpable.

Algo así.

¿Sabes?- dijo levantándose para sentarme a mi lado. Me cogió de la mano- Ginny se repondrá de esto, encontrará a un novio fantástico al que Ronald odiará, por supuesto, y volverá a sonreír… y tú y yo seremos felices para siempre.

Sonreí enigmáticamente. Quería creer que así sería, pero tenía mis serias dudas. Ya que el destino se empeñaba en ponernos a prueba. Harry me agarró por la mejillas y me besó. Después sonriendo me hice la ofendida y le dije que me dejase acabar los deberes.

**Pobrecitos Ginny y Ronald… pero no os preocupéis que les tengo a ambos unas buenas sorpresas reservadas en la manga. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¡¡Dejad reviews!!**

**Capítulo siguiente: (hoy voy a dejar spoilers en lugar de resumen)**

…"**¿Me prometes que no te gusta ni un porquito esa asquerosa? ¡No me puedo creer que sea sangre limpia!" … **

…"**¡No estoy celoso… y ojalá supiera Oclumancia para demostrarte que no miento!"…**


	4. Caprichos del destino

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 32- Caprichos del destino**

Harry decía que el destino debería preguntarnos si estamos listos para un acontecimiento determinado o no antes de que pasase. Yo pensaba que no estaba preparado para ver a la chica que me gustaba con otro, besándose y siendo feliz. Pero si era duro verla feliz, más duro sería verla desgraciada. Andrew era la ilusión de Valery, llevaban juntos mucho tiempo y ella no veía por otros ojos que no fuesen los de él. Pero al poco de volver a Hogwarts en septiembre, Andrew comenzó a rehuir a Valery, a esquivarla, a pasar más tiempo separados. Y Valery se fue apagando poco a poco. Su sonrisa ya no brillaba tanto y casi siempre estaba mirando al vacío, distraída. Y cuando Harry y Hermione estaban juntos, o se besaban, o reían, o se miraban podía notar la añoranza que Valery sentía. Y si me hacía daño verla sonreír por una gracia que Andrew había hecho, más daño me hacía verla buscarlo como un perrito. Aquella semana me tocaba a mi hacer las rondas nocturnas por el castillo. Hermione como Premio Anual era la encargada de distribuir los turnos para las rondas de todos los prefectos y Premios Anuales. Ya que Harry y ella también tenían que hacer sus rondas de vigilancia. Oí voces a la vuelta de la esquina. Me aproximé a echar un vistazo. Allí estaba Andrew. Pero Andrew no estaba solo. Estaba en el medio del pasillo besándose con una chica de Slytherin, Iba a quinto curso. Rachel Adams era una niña mona, rubita de ojos azules, la perfecta señorita.

¿Me prometes que no te gusta ni un poquito esa asquerosa¡No me puedo creer que sea sangre limpia!

Rachel…

Sí, si, ya se eso que te encargó Malfoy… que te acercases a Potter… pero… digo yo… podías hacer tu trabajo con un poco menos de dedicación.

Ya me he alejado de ella porque tú me lo pediste, Rachel, no puedo alejarme más porque me dejará.

Está bien

Él la cogió por la cintura y la besó. Di media vuelta. Tenía que haberles castigado. Pero parecía que no podía pensar con claridad. Cuando volví a la sala común Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá delante del fuego. Les gruñí algo similar a que me iba para la cama y desaparecí escaleras arriba. Me quedé despierto un buen rato pensando. Si intentaba cazar a Andrew sería muy difícil. Y si se lo decía a Valery ésta se enfadaría conmigo, seguro. No quería perderla pero tampoco quería que Andrew le siguiera tomando el pelo así ni a ella ni a Harry.

Pasaron unos días en los que no hacía más que pensar en lo que había visto y en cómo solucionar la situación en la que me encontraba. Era demasiado complicado como para enfrentarlo yo solo. Harry me había preguntado un par de veces a ver qué era lo que me sucedía, pero yo, como siempre, le había dado largas. Además Harry vivía para complacer a Hermione, así que tampoco me prestaba toda la atención que debía para sonsacarme qué me pasaba. Estábamos en clase de Transformaciones, como siempre estaba distraído y como siempre Minerva McGonagall me castigó después de clase. Eso de quedarme castigado después de clase por estar distraído se estaba volviendo algo demasiado común. Cuando mi castigo acabó aquella tarde mis amigos estaban en la biblioteca. Harry y Hermione estaban viviendo dentro de su universo personal de color de rosa. Andrew y Valerie no se despegaban ni queriendo. Y Draco y Frances estaban peleando, que era su peculiar forma de quererse. Me levanté exasperado, pensaba que ninguno de ellos se iba a dar cuenta. Pero Hermione si que lo hizo. Unos minutos después la vi aparecer por el pasillo, me buscaba.

Ron… ¿Qué te pasa? Dímelo… Harry y yo estamos preocupados por ti… de verdad…

Seréis los únicos.

Oh… es por que Harry ya no está tanto contigo… por estar conmigo…

No… no es eso… me alegro mucho de lo vuestro…

¿Entonces?

A ver…. En caso hipotético de que tuvieras una amiga, muy amiga, a la que sabes que su novio la está engañando descaradamente…y además que no es un buen tipo… qué harías…

Creo que se lo diría… ella me odiaría, pero la verdad acabaría por saberse… Pero tienes que estar muy seguro…

Hermione!! Lo vi con mis propios ojos…

Me quedé unos minutos pensativo apoyado en la estantería. Hermione se quedó a mi lado, los dos estábamos en silencio.

Por cierto, esa amiga tuya… ¿no seré yo?

¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Harry? Recuerda que Draco le llamaba San Potter, no sería capaz de hacerte algo así, además está loco por ti…No eres tú…

Entonces es Val ¿verdad?

Sí.

Entonces se nos añadió Harry. Tuve que esperar hasta el Viernes por la noche. Harry tenía ronda así que Hermione estaba leyendo en el sofá y Valerie y yo estábamos jugando al ajedrez mágico. Valerie me había ganado ya dos partidas.

Ron ¿Qué te pasa¿Me estás dejando ganar?

No… estoy algo distraído, preocupado.

Algo que ver con alguna chica ¿no?

Sí… verás… Valerie… tengo que decirte algo… importante… algo sobre Andrew.

¿Qué pasa?

La otra noche estaba haciendo la ronda y oí voces a la vuelta de la esquina. Me asomé porque pensé que serían profesores. Pero era Andrew. Estaba con una chica… Con Rachel Adams.

¿Qué estás insinuando Ron?

Que Andrew se ve a escondidas con Rachel… además empezó a salir contigo porque Malfoy le dijo que se acercase a Harry.

¿Te has vuelto loco?

No… Valerie… es verdad.

No sabes lo que dices… seguramente no le viste bien… o le confundiste con otro.

¡Valerie tienes que creerme¡Está jugando a dos puntas!

Andrew me quiere.

¿También quiere a Rachel? Vete tú a saber si no hay más chicas.

¡Déjame en paz¡Te has vuelto loco! Si estás celoso no es mi problema- dijo Valerie casi gritando.

No estoy celoso… y ojalá supiera Oclumancia para demostrarte que no miento- dije.

Y tú qué dices… algo tendrás que decir…- me dijo.

Val, Ron tiene razón¿Acaso no lo ves?

Valerie se fue escaleras arriba diciendo que todos nos habíamos confabulado en contra de ella. Estaba fuera de sí.

Tranquilo Ron, has hecho lo correcto- dijo Hermione cogiendo mi mano con cariño.

Pero pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Valerie volviera a ser la amiga que había perdido. Ella estaba ciega de amor por Andrew y no le dejaba ver la realidad.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece ? Dejad vuestros reviews porfi...**

**Y en el próximo capítulo... Harry se enterará de porqué Voldemort no murió cuando le intentó matar a la tierna edad de un año.**


	5. Horcruxes

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

Capítulo 33: Horcruxes

Desde que habían empezado ese curso el chisme oficial del colegio era la relación entre Hermione y yo. Las cotillas del colegio esperaban que protagonizasemos un nuevo episodio en nuestra relación para volver a sacar el tema. Sin embargo notaba que era inmune a los chismorreos. Y a la vez me resultaba agradable que por una vez en la vida, hablasen de algo que me hacía tan feliz como no recordaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás y no por estar involucrado en horribles incidentes relacionados con la magia oscura y con Lord Voldemort. Hermione y yo charlábamos sobre los nuevos hechizos que Tonks nos había enseñado. Tonks se acercó a nosotros.

¿Os ha gustado la clase?- preguntó.

¡Por supuesto!- dijo Hermione sonriendo sinceramente.

Ha sido genial profesora Tonks.

Oh, Harry, mira que te he dicho que no me digas eso…- dijo fingiéndose enfadada- Albus quiere verte después de la cena.

Me pasé toda la tarde preguntándome qué podía haber hecho para que el director me llamase a su presencia. Hermione intentaba calmarme, pero era infructuoso.

Ha llegado el momento- dije cuando acabé de cenar

¡Qué tengas buena suerte!- dijio Ron.

Te esperaré levantada- dijo Hermione cogiéndome de la mano.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Algo cálido se despertó dentro de mi. La cogí por las mejillas y la besé. Después me levanté y me fui. Avancé los por desiertos pasillos decidido hasta que llegué al pasillo del séptimo piso donde había una única gárgola pegada a la pared. La gárgola se apartó al decir la contraseña. Al abrirse reveló la escalera de caracol de piedra que no cesaba de ascender con un movimiento continuo. Me monté en ella y dejé que me transportase describiendo círculos hacia arriba. Y por fin llegué a la puerta con aldaba de bronce, el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Llamé suavemente y entré cuando la voz de Dumbledore me dijo que lo hiciese.

Buenas noches Harry, siéntate- Dumbledore me sonreía- Espero que tus primeras semanas en el castillo hayan sido agradables- dijo levantando una ceja.

Eh… sí…- dije confuso.

Me alegro mucho de que seas feliz con la señorita Granger… pero a lo que nos ocupa. Me imagino que te habrás preguntado por qué mandé llamarte para que vinieses.

Sí señor- dije aliviado de que no comenzase a preguntarme por mi relación con Hermione.

Ah… Esta información quizás debí proporcionártela mucho antes… pero no la completé hasta el año pasado.

Lo que me va a contar… tiene que ver con la profecía…

Tiene mucho que ver.

¿y me ayudará a sobrevivir?

Eso espero…

Dumbledore comenzó a relatarle a Harry la historia de los Gaunt, los herederos de Slytherin, de Mérope Gaunt, la madre de Voldemort. Cómo hechizó a Ryddle para que se casase con ella y cómo después de enterarse que era una bruja la dejó, estando embarazada. Aquella primera reunión Harry y Dumbledore hablaron sobre la familia Gaunt. Cuando el reloj dio las once de la noche Dumbledore dejó que Harry volviera a su sala común para descansar. Hermione le estaba esperando, pero dormida. Así que Harry la llevó para la cama y después él se fue a su habitación. Dudó de que saber la vida de Voldemort le ayudase a derrotarle. Aquellas reuniones se prolongaron hasta que Harry era consciente de la vida que Tom Ryddle/Voldemort había tenido y de cómo Tom Ryddle había dejado de serlo para convertirse en el siniestro Voldemort. Harry se dirigía nuevamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Había perdido la cuenta de las reuniones que había tenido con él. Hermione le aconsejaba, sabiamente, que tuviera paciencia, que llegaría el día en que todo tendría sentido.

Hoy te voy a mostrar el último recuerdo que conseguí, Harry. Es de Horace Slughorn, un antiguo profesor de pociones y hasta finales del año anterior, no lo conseguí.

Harry ya conocía el procedimiento. Dumbledore le acompañó en su recuerdo. Harry vio a un hombre orondo y a otro joven y delgado, con cara de pocos amigos, ese era Tom Ryddle. Al parecer Tom tenía alguna duda o algo que quería saber pero el profesor Slughorn no podía o no quería contestarle. Cuando ambos salimos del pensadero sentía como si no tuviera sangre en las venas. Slughor y Tom Ryddle habían estado hablando de una cosa llamada horcruxes. Eran cosas o animales en las que una persona esconde parte de su alma. No acababa de entender el proceso, pero estaba seguro de que aquella había sido la razón por la que Voldemort no había muerto aquel día que intentó matarme. Me dejé caer sobre la silla. Me sentía como si aquello no me estuviese pasando a mi.

Profesor Dumbledore… usted cree que Voldemort… que él tiene… esa cosa…

¿Un horcrux?

Sí.

Sí, estoy seguro. Y no uno sino varios. Verás Harry. Matar a una persona es un acto horrible que hace que tu alma se desgarre por unos segundos. Voldemort encontro la forma de separar ese pedazo de alma en un objeto, animal…

¿Varios?- pregunté cada vez más confundido.

Me temo que tú tuviste un contacto demasiado directo con uno de ellos.

Al principio estaba extrañado, pero luego lo recordé. El diario de Tom Ryddle, aquel había sido el horcrux con el que había estado en contacto, el que había destruido. Me sentí terriblemente abrumado.

Según mis cálculos Voldemort hizo seis horrocruxes. El diario ya está destruido. Yo mismo me encargué de destruir el horrocrux que era el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt. Entonces quedan…

El medallón de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff, la tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw y son cinco… ¿Cuál es el sexto?

Oh, sí, creo que lo has visto en algún sueño… o no… ¿Has visto a Nagini?

Sí.

Nagini es otro de los horrocruxes de Voldemort. Y para que Voldemort pueda ser derrotado, para que vuelva a ser mortal… todos los horrocruxes deben desaparecer.

Esa noche volví a la sala común más cabizbajo y meditabundo que de costumbre. Hermione, Ron y Valerie me estaban esperando para que les contase. Pero yo realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Pasaron unos días antes de que decidiera que era hora de contarles aquella abrumadora verdad. Hermione y Valerie se centraron en buscar información sobre esto, pero como intuía, no era material para que estuviera al alcance de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Se que no es muy bueno, pero quería liquidar de forma rápida toda la información que Dumbledore le da a Harry sobre los horrocruxes en el sexto libro. Y como creo que casi todos lo hemos leído… no es necesario entrar en más detalles.**

**Dejad reviews!!**

**Y en el próximo capítulo…**

**…" no te acerques a mi, ni siquiera me hables… porque entonces no seré yo quien te golpeé"…**

**…" Harry se cayó al suelo al intentar levantarse. Y una despeinada Hermione asomó por detrás del respaldo del sofá"…**


	6. La verdad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a WB

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 34: La verdad**

Con Andrew me sentía feliz, querida y segura por eso me resistía a resignarme a perderlo. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de él. Por eso estaba tan enfadada con Ron. Porque Ron me obligaba a ver la realidad, pero yo estaba mucho más cómoda en mi papel haciéndome la loca y echándole la culpa a Ron. Le culpaba por decirlo y culpaba a Harry y Hermione por apoyarle. Era una tarde casi noche lluviosa de Octubre en la que volvía a la sala común de Gryffindor por el camino habitual. Pero las escaleras cambiaron y tuve que tomar otro camino. Iba intentando no perderme cuando los vi. Andrew se besaba con Rachel como si no existiera el día de mañana. Me detuve. Me quedé observándoles y estudiando mis sentimientos. Extrañamente no sentía dolor, solamente una enorme furia por haberme engañado como si fuese tonta. Y escuché en mi cabeza la voz de Ron diciéndome "Te lo dije". ¿Por qué razón no había creido a Ron? Y Rachel y Andrew no se despegaban. Es más Andrew metió su mano por debajo de su falda. Carraspeé.

¡¡Val¡¡No es lo que parece!!- dijo separándose rápido de Rachel.

¿A no? Eso fue antes o después de que tu mano estuviese en su culo.

Val… no seas irracional.

Vale ¿Quieres que sea irracional?... Tú mismo.

Me acerqué a él con pasos decididos. Le golpeé la nariz haciendo que sangrase como una fuente. Me miró y me dijo "Estás loca?". Entonces fue cuando le golpeé en sus partes con todas mis fuerzas. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

Oh, por si no te habías dado cuenta… no te acerques a mi, ni siquiera me hables… porque entonces no seré yo quien te golpeé… Creo que Harry y Ron estarían dispuestos a darte lo tuyo… Oh, por cierto, Rachel, se que lo sabías y todo… pero no seas tan boba como para desperdiciar tu tiempo con un tío como este. Busca a alguien que merezca la pena.

Cuando dije eso no supe decir por qué Ron me vino a la cabeza. Sí, definitivamente Ron merecía la pena. Podíamos ser como el día y la noche, pero era un buen chico, un amigo fiel… Seguí mi camino con una sonrisa y sintiéndome libre y contenta como nunca me había sentido. Eché a correr y cuando llegué a la sala común de Gryffindor entré en la habitación de Harry. Harry y Hermione estaban compartiendo un momento íntimo en el sofá.

¡¡Chicos!!- dije contenta.

Harry se cayó al suelo al intentar levantarse. Y una despeinada Hermione asomó por detrás del respaldo del sofá colocándose la ropa.

¡Prima!- dijo Harry molesto, mirandome con furia.

No me mires así, primito… Ahora te dejo que le absorbas la garganta a Hermione…. ¡He roto con Andrew!

¡En serio!- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Bueno, ya os dejo…- dije dándome la vuelta pero cuando abrí la puerta Harry la cerró con un aleteo de su varita.

Ahora mismo nos vas a contar qué es lo que ha pasado.

Sonreí. Nos sentamos todos y les conté cómo les había visto y lo que había hecho. Hermione me abrazó.

Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Val- dijo Harry sinceramente.

Gracias. Se que me he comportado como una idiota… lo siento.

¿Y cómo estás?- preguntó Hermione.

Genial, al parecer no le quería tanto como pensaba. Supongo que ha sido una cosa del tiempo.

Ron estará en la biblioteca todavía- dijo Hermione.

Oh…- dije poniéndome colorada.

¿Qué pasa?

No puedo, Hermione… me comporté… Dios… como me he odiado por decirle que si estaba celoso….

Vamos, Val, algún día tendrás que hablar con él- dijo Harry.

Los tres nos levantamos y salimos a la sala común. Las escaleras ya habían vuelto a su lugar. Llegamos a la biblioteca y vi a Ron charlar animadamente con Lavender. Ella le miraba como si fuese un Dios. Quise ir y separarlos, quise alejar a Lavender de él. Y por primera vez en mi vida sentí celos de verdad.

Acercate a él, venga, Valerie… le debes una disculpa- dijo Harry.

Asentí con la cabeza. Tragué saliva y comencé a caminar hacia él con pasos vacilantes. Lavender me miró con superioridad cuando me acerqué. Ron se levantó de la mesa como si le hubiesen pinchado.

¡Valerie!- dijo Ron.

¿Podemos hablar Ron?

Claro, ven conmigo.

Nos escondimos de Lavender entre las estanterías de libros. Ron se apoyó sobre la estantería y me miró esperando a que dijera algo.

Tenías razón con lo de Andrew… siento haberte gritado y todo lo que te dije… siento no haber confiado en ti.

No importa Valerie, lo importante es que te has dado cuenta.

Les vi.

Oh… cómo lo siento.

Creo que Andrew lo siente más- dije con una sonrisa perversa.

¿Qué le hiciste?

Le rompí la nariz y le golpeé…en sus partes delicadas…

Recuérdame que no me meta contigo.

Los dos reímos y nos abrazamos. El corazón me latía como loco. Salimos del pasillo charlando. Hermione y Harry se unieron a nosotros. Aquella noche cuando estaba en la cama no me podía creer que Ron hubiera despertado esas sensaciones en mi. Sabía que cuando lo vi me había gustado, pero éramos tan distintos que lo desheché de mis pensamientos. Como se suele decir, los polos opuestos se atraen.

* * *

**¡Hey! ya era hora de que Valerie abriese los ojos ¿o no?. Me ha encantado escribir la parte en que le zurra a Andrew... se lo merece por capullo. ¿Qué os parece la pareja que hacen Valerie y Ron?. Muchos os preguntaréis porque siendo Hermione y Valerie tan similares en muchos aspectos se ha enamorado de Valerie y no de Hermione. La respuesta es que conoce a Hermione desde niños... simplemente no puede verla como su mejor amiga-casi hermana. Y lo más importante es que a la autora le gusta la pareja que hacen Harry y Hermione. Ja, ja, ja.**

**Oh! por cierto... a partir de este capítulo voy a dejar de poner spoilers o resumenes del siguiente capítulo. Es que tengo que empezar a escribirlos sobre la marcha... pido disculpas de antemano.**

**Dejad reviews... por fa.**

**Oh, y si os ha gustado esta historia pasad por mi fic "Una bruja en el instituto", es como mínimo interesante.**


	7. La primera misión

**30/12/2007: Hey¡¡He vueltooooo!! Estos dos capis son sobre el horcrux este del guardapelo de Slytherin. Es copiado del libro (casi). Solo que en lugar de ir Dumbledore y Harry a buscarlo, van los cuatro mosqueteros (Harry, Ron, Hermione y Valerie). Para los próximos horcruxes prometo inventarme algo. Como disculpa pongo que estoy pasando una época de falta de inspiración con este Fic. Así que lo siento si no puedo actualizar con la frecuencia que debería. Pasaros por mis otros Fics "Una bruja en el instituto" y "La boda de mi mejor amigo". **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) son propiedad de JK Rowling y WB. Contiene Spoilers de "Harry Potter y el Misterio del príncipe"

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 35: La primera misión**

La mañana despuntaba y un semi-dormido Harry cruzaba los pasillos del colegio para llegar al gran comedor. Ron arrastraba sus pies unos pasos por detrás. El comedor estaba bastante lleno de estudiantes que desayunaban antes de ir a las clases. Harry vió una melena castaña sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de una pelirroja. Hermione estaba sentada con Ginny mientras que charlaban animadamente. Harry sintió mariposas en el estómago. Se sentó al lado de su Hermione. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y él sintió una felicidad que le nacía en el estómago y embriagaba todo su ser.

- Tienes carita de haber dormido poco, tuviste pesadillas- dijo Hermione acariciándole la mejilla.

- Sí, la redacción de pociones es como una pesadilla.

- Oh, es eso.

- Me quedé hasta tarde para acabarla.

- ¿Y Ronald?

- Ronald es un perezoso, parece mentira que no le conozcas.

- Disculpe Sr. Potter- dijio una vocecilla detrás de ellos.

Hermione y Harry miraron hacia atrás. Distinguieron a uno de los niños que habían entrado nuevos este año. Pertenecía a Gryffindor y Hermione creyó recordar que se llamaba Grant.

- ¿Sí?- dijo Harry.

- La profesora McGonagall me dio esto para usted- dijo dándole un pequeño pergamino enrollado y lacrado

Harry cogió lo que aquel niño le daba. Le dio las gracias y lo abrió ansioso. Hermione se acercó más a él para leer ella también. Era una nota de Dumbledore, citándole para aquella tarde.

Aquella tarde Harry se vio ante la gárgola que cuidaba la entrada al despacho del director. Dijo la contraseña y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Estaba ansioso por saber si había descubierto alguna novedad sobre los Horrocruxes. Dumbledore estaba de pie al lado de la ventana con la mirada perdida. Harry le vio más mayor de lo que lo recordaba, le vio viejo y cansado.

- ¡Harry! Bienvenido… ¡Toma asiento¿Zumo de Calabaza?- dijo señalando una jarra de cristal con un líquido anaranjado.

- Gracias- dijo Harry. Albus Dumbledore sirvió zumo en una copa y se la dio a Harry. Después se sirvió una para él.

- ¿Cómo te van las clases?

- Bien. Como siempre.

- ¿Y con la señorita Granger?

- Bien… pero no creo que me haya citado para saber cómo voy en clase y con Hermione.

- Cierto, me has pillado.

- ¿Ha descubierto algo nuevo de los Horrocruxes?

- Mejor, creo que he descubierto el emplazamiento de uno de ellos.

- ¡¡Sí¿De cuál¿dónde está?

- Todavía no se de cuál se trata. Aunque creo que podemos descartar a esa serpiente suya…Creo que está escondido en una cueva en la costa. Recuerdas que te hablé de aquella excursión en la que el joven Ryddle aterrorizó a sus compañeros… Creo que está en la cueva que visitaron.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo está protegida?

- Eso lo desconozco. Tengo ciertas sospechas, aunque espero que resulten erróneos. Harry… se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto… pero me encuentro delicado de salud, como creo que has podido comprobar… entiendo que no quieras ir por que puede entrañar graves peligros… pero la verdad es que no confío lo suficiente en nadie más para encargarle esta misión.

- Profesor, no sabe cuánto le agradezco la confianza que ha puesto en mi.

- Puedes llevarte al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger si lo deseas. Incluso a la señorita Richards.

- A Ron… sí… pero no quiero que le pase nada a Hermione y a Valerie.

Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que fuese a buscar a sus amigos. Esperó que Ronald estuviera solo, pero para variar estaba con Valerie y Hermione. Intentó llevárselo sin que las chicas sospechasen nada, pero Hermione leyó la emoción en sus ojos. Así que Piper y ella siguieron a Harry y a Ron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y se colaron en la gárgola cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse.

- Ya estamos aquí profesor- dijo Harry.

- ¿Le has puesto al tanto, Harry?

- Oh, no, le saqué de la sala común y vinimos corriendo.

- Señor Weasley, debe saber que hemos localizado un nuevo horrocrux y que está en su derecho a negarse a acudir, ya que su vida puede estar en juego.

- Eh… yo… no… yo iré. ¿Por qué yo solo, Harry?

- Por que no quiero que les pase nada a las chicas.

- Creo que ya decidieron por ti Harry- dijo Dumbledore y con un aleteo de varita hizo que la puerta se abriera de repente.

Hermione y Valerie que estaban escuchando detrás se cayeron al perder su punto de apoyo. Se levantaron, estaban muy avergonzadas

- Disculpe, profesor- dijo Hermione.

- Pasen señoritas, ahora que están al tanto de todo no tienen por qué quedarse en el rellano.

- Harry… ¿Cómo pretendías dejarnos fuera?- dijo Valerie, dolida.

- Os necesito vivas…

Todos empezaron a discutir a la vez sobre la conveniencia o no de que las chicas fuesen a por el horrocrux. Fue Dumbledore el que finalmente puso calma y le aconsejó a Harry que se las llevase, ya que ellas eran las que habían hecho la mayor parte de la investigación sobre los horrocruxes. Valerie y Hermione les miraron triunfantes. Dumbledore les explixó todo lo que tenían que hacer. Después de eso se fueron apareciendo uno a uno en la cueva. Olía a salitre y se oía el romper de las olas contra el acantilado. Una débil y fresca brisa procedente del mar les acariciaba el rostro. Habían llegado.

* * *

**Este capi me ha salido bastante corto... ¿no?. Lo bueno viene en el siguiente. Dadle a "¡Submit review!" y dejadme unas palabrillas que no os cuesta nada...**


	8. Inferi

**30/12/2007: Aquí llegamos con la continuación... la búsqueda del horcrux.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) son propiedad de JK Rowling y WB. Contiene Spoilers de "Harry Potter y el Misterio del príncipe"

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 36: Inferi**

La luna iluminaba todo. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. A sus espaldas había un altísimo acantilado. Era un paisaje inhóspito y deprimente.

- ¿Qué os parece?- preguntó Harry, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, como si les preguntara sobre el mejor lugar para hacer una merienda en el campo.

- ¿Aquí fue donde trajeron a los niños del orfanato?- preguntó Valerie.

- Menudo lugar para traer a unos niños de excursión- dijo Hermione.

- En realidad no fue aquí. Los llevaron a una villa cercana. Quizás para que les diera el aire del mar… qué se yo. Solo Ryddle y sus dos víctimas visitaron este lugar.

Pasaron de unas rocas a otras siguiendo a Harry. Hasta que distinguieron la entrada a la cueva con ayuda de la luz que desprendía la varita de Harry. Solo había un pequeño problema. Solo podían llegar nadando. Harry fue el primero en tirarse después de asegurarse su varita dentro de sus vaqueros. Fue seguido por Hermione y unos dubitativos Ronald y Valerie. El agua estaba helada. La ropa se les inflaba y hacía que pesasen mucho más. Se metieron por dentro de una fisura en la roca que dio paso al oscuro túnel. Aquel espacio solamente se llenaba de agua con la marea alta. Harry tomó el borde del suelo del túnel con sus manos y se alzó. Una vez estuvo dentro del túnel ayudó a subir a las chicas y a Ronald. El túnel era estrecho, no debía haber más de un metro entre paredes. El túnel describia una curva hacia la izquierda y se adentraba en el acantilado. Tenían la ropa empapada, su cuerpo era sacudido por fuertes temblores, pero aún así comenzaron a recorrer la gruta. Cuando llegaron a la entrada a una caverna mucho más amplia se detuvieron. Hermione empezó a examinar las paredes y el techo. Valerie también.

- Es aquí- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes¿Por qué siempre lo sabes todo?

- Hay huellas de magia, Ronald- dijo Valerie antes de que Hermione empezara a discutir con Ron.

Aquello era solamente la antecámara, una especie de vestíbulo. Hermione y Valerie pasaban sus manos por la roca. Harry y Ronald se miraban sorprendidos. ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? Hasta que una emocionadísima Valerie gritó.

- ¡Aquí, es aquí!, la entrada está camuflada.

Harry y Ronald las miraron orgullosos. Ellos jamás hubieran pasado de aquella cueva. Harry era la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que no siempre el humo y las explosiones eran la mejor forma de hacer magia… Valerie apuntó con su varita hacia la roca y un arco de luz se dibujó en la roca. Era de color blanco resplandeciente. Todos rodearon a Valerie que tenía la ropa seca.

- Oh, disculpad, me había olvidado

Con un sencillo encantamiento hizo que la ropa de Harry, Ron y Hermione estuviera completamente seca. Volvieron a centrar su atención en el arco de luz. Valerie se quedó mirando la inscripción que había sobre el arco.

- ¿Qué puede significar eso?- preguntó Valerie.

- ¿Crees que puede ser un lenguaje antiguo?- dijo Hermione

- Quizás élfico- dijo Valerie- ¿Voldemort sabrá Elfico?

- Me decepcionáis chicas…¿En serio no lo véis?, estas mujeres tan inteligentes…- dijo Ron disfrutando al máximo de ese momento en que él sabía algo que los demás no.

- ¡Acaba ya Ronald!- dijo Hermione.

- ¡Está escrito del revés!

- Si queréis cruzar, un presente tendréis que otorgar, aquello que corre por vuestras venas- leyó Hermione

- ¡Sangre!- dijo Valerie- ¡Qué ordinariez!

Harry sacó el pequeño cuchillo que usaba para sus clases de pociones. Se levantó la manga de la túnica e iba a hacerse un corte cuando Ronald le arrebató el cuchillo.

- Mejor yo que tú, te necesitamos vivo- dijo Ron

Ronald se hizo un profundo corte que sangró prolíficamente unos segundos. Y tuvo éxito ya que la pared se abrió en dos. Entraron. Antes de avanzar Valerie le curó a Ronald la herida. Valerie cuando era niña siempre andaba haciendo travesuras por eso era corriente que apareciera con heridas, cortes, etc… así que Elizabeth le había enseñado un sencillo encantamiento para curarse las heridas. Avanzaron unos pasos y se encontraron al borde de un grandísimo lago negro, tan grande que ninguno alcanzó a ver la orilla opuesta. Todos notaron que aquella oscuridad no era normal era más densa, más penetrante. Comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del lago. Ninguno se atrevía a tocar la superficie del agua, si es que era agua. Pronto vieron que en el centro del lago, o lo que parecía el centro brillaba una luz verdosa y difusa.

- Estáis seguras que el horrocrux está aquí- preguntó Ron, dubitativo.

- Creo que sí… confiemos en Dumbledore- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y si probamos un encantamiento convocador?- dijo Harry esperanzado y deseando irse de allí, ya que el lugar le provocaba escalofríos.

- Podíamos probarlo- dijo Valerie.

- ¡Accio Horrocrux!- dijo Harry.

Oyeron un fuerte ruido, similar a una explosión, y una cosa grande y blanquecina surgió de la superficie a unos metros de ellos. Pero antes de que pudieran ver lo que era, volvió a hundirse en la profunda oscuridad del lago.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Ronald echándose un paso para atrás.

- Creo que eso es lo que tendremos que enfrentar cuando cojamos el Horrocux- dijo Hermione sombriamente.

Continuaron caminando en sliencio pero nada parecía cambiar. El resplandor verde seguía en el mismo sitio y tenían la sensación de estar describiendo un enorme círculo.

- ¿Creeis que nos tendremos que meter en el lago?- preguntó Valerie asustada.

- ¿Meternos?- preguntó Ronald- con esa cosa…

- Espero que no…- dijo Hermione.

- Entonces… ¿Crees que el horrocrux no está en el fondo?- preguntó Ronald

- No, supongo que está en el centro- dijo señalando la luz verdosa.

Todos pensaban en qué podía haber sido aquella cosa blanca. No hacían más que pensar en monstruos marinos, serpientes, demonios, kelpies o espectros… Ponto encontraron una barca atada con una gruesa cadena. Se subieron con cuidado a la barca. La embarcación comenzó a moverse en seguida deslizándose por encima del agua. Se dirigían hacia la luz que brillaba en el centro del lago. Pronto empezaron a dejar de ver las paredes de la cueva. Solamente veían el dorado de sus varitas. De pronto Valerie vio una cosa blanca a unos escasos centímetros de la superficie.

- ¡Me ha parecido ver una mano¡Una mano humana!- dijo.

- Oh- suspiró Hermione gravemente.

- Esas cosas… son cadáveres…- dijo Ronald empezando a sentir naúseas. Sus dudas quedaron apagadas cuando vio el cadaver de un hombre a unos centímetros de la superficie.

- De momento no tenemos que preocuparnos por ellos- dijio Hermione.

- ¡¡De momento!!- dijo Ronald verdaderamente asustado.

- No hay nada que tener de un cadáver, Ronald, como tampoco hay que tener miedo a la oscuridad. Creo que Voldemort le tiene pavor a esas dos cosas. Con esa actitud solamente hace que revelar su ignorancia. Lo único que tememos cuando miramos a la muerte o a la escuridad, es lo desconocido.

- ¡Hermione como puedes decir esas cosas!- espetó Ronald.

Al fin la luz verdosa parecía aumentar de tamaño. Unos segundos después la barca se detuvo golpeando algo, habían llegado a una pequeña isla. Saltaron del bote con cuidado de no tocar el agua. Ronald y Valerie estaban visiblemente asustados. Y aunque Harry y Hermione intentaban mantener la calma a pesar de todo, también lo estaban. Sobre esa pequeña isla estaba el origen de aquel resplandor. Procedía de una especie de copa, algo similar a la copa de los tres magos. Se acercaron y vieron entonces que el resplandor no procedía de la copa, sino de un líquido verdoso que tenía dentro. Hermione intentó coger el cáliz pero no pudo. Estaba recubierto por una barrera invisible. Todos lo intentaron. Probaron varios hechizos simples para poder vaciar la copa pero ninguno resultó.

- Ya que no se puede desvanecer, ni apartarla, ni cogerla, ni trasvasarla, ni alterar su naturaleza por medio de la magia… ¿Y si lo que hay que hacer es beberla?- dijo Valerie.

- ¿Qué? Ni en bromas, tiene que haber otra forma- dijo Harry

- Solo bebiéndola podremos vaciarla- insistió Valerie

- ¿Y si te mata?- preguntó Ronald

- Tendremos que correr el riesgo. De lo que si que estoy segura es de que incapacita al que la bebe para coger el horrocrux, es cuestión de lógica.

- Sí- corroboró Hermione.

- Beberé yo…- dijo Valerie.

- ¡No!- dijo Ronald- lo haré yo. Hermione y tú sois muy valiosas para Harry…

Antes de que nadie protestase, Ronald agarró al fin la copa. Ronald dijo " A vuestra salud" y vació la copa casi de un trago. Hermione, Valerie y Harry le miraban expectantes. De repente Ronald se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Sus amigos se arodillaron a su lado. La copa había caido al lado de Ronald y de ella salió rodando un broche. Hermione lo tomó. Ronald había empezado a gritar y a decir cosas sin sentido mientras era sacudido por fuertes temblores. Valerie cogió la copa y la intentó llenar de agua con el hechizo "Aguamenti" pero la copa se vació inmediatamente. Hermione y Valerie estaban presas del pánico. Entonces Harry lo vio del todo claro. Voldemort lo había planeado todo para que la única forma que había de conseguir agua era cogiéndola del lago. Harry se precipitó al borde del lago y tomó agua con la copa. Después se la dio a Valerie para que se la diera a Ronald. Pero no había tomado la precaución de apartarse del borde y una mano le abía tomado por el brazo libre. Estaba fría y húmeda. Tiraba de él hacia el lago. La superficie del lago ya no era como el cristal sino que por todos sitios Harry veía cabezas, manos, pies, piernas, surgiendo del agua. Eran hombres, mujeres e incluso niños, con los ojos hundidos y ciegos que avanzaban hacia la isla de roca. Harry intentó pretrificarlos infructuosamente. Se pudo liberar de el cadáver que le sostenía porque Hermione tiró de él hacia atrás. Se pusieron en pie delante de Ronald. Muchos de ellos ya trepaban a la isla. Ninguno de los encantamientos que probaron funcionó. Entonces fue Hermione la que hizo que la punta de su varita llameara. Ronald se había puesto en pie sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta. Estaba pálido y débil. Aquellos seres se apartaron del fuego. Así fue como volvieron a subirse a la barca y volvieron a cruzar el lago de vuelta. Al llegar de nuevo al lugar donde se habían encontrado la barca, Ronald habló por primera vez.

- Me siento débil- dijo con voz queda.

- No te preocupes Ronnie, todo saldrá bien, ya está lo peor- dijo Valerie mientras le abrazaba.

Hermione y Harry se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Ronnie?, desde cuando le llamaba así. Es más, Ronald siempre había odiado que le llamasen así… Harry se echó a Ronald sobre su espalda y empezó a llevarlo a caballito. Cuando llegaron al arco se había sellado de nuevo. Esta vez Valerie sacó el cuchillo del bolsillo de Harry y se hizo un corte. La roca se abrió como antes y salieron de allí. Al llegar al lugar donde habían abandonado el agua se desaparecieron.

* * *

**Pobre Ron... pero recibirá su recompensa, ja, ja, ja. Seguid leyendo! Dejad reviews!!**


	9. Abriendo los ojos

**31/12/2007: Hoy me siento como papá noel... ja, ja, ja. Como regalo de Nochevieja (y también por no haber actualizado con mayor asiduidad) os dejo cuatro capítulos. Espero que os guste.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B. (salvo algunos que me he inventado)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37: Abriendo los ojos**

Dumbledore nos esperaba de vuelta en el colegio. Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando nos aparecimos en su despacho. Fue entonces cuando dejé a Ron en el suelo. Se tambaleó ligeramente pero se mantuvo en pie.

Señor Weasley… ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Sí.

Es mejor que lo lleven a la enfermería.

No.

¿Cómo que no?- dijo Hermione- Ahora mismo vamos a la enfermería.

Quiero ver cómo destruye el horcrux

Dumbledore tomó el guardapelo y lo examinó. Parecía estudiarlo. Me acerqué a la mesa para examinarlo más de cerca. Todos notábamos cómo el corazón nos palpitaba con fuerza. Dumbledore cogió uno de sus calderos de peltre. Lo puso en el fondo del caldero y cogió una botellita de un armario que tenía. Le echó una gota. Aquel objeto empezó a echar humo y explotó. Una neblina de aspecto extraño salió de su interior. Nos quedamos mirando el caldero con el corazón en un puño.

Veneno de basilisco. Una sola gota y el horcrux está destruido- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- Ahora, señor Weasley… Haga el favor de ir a la enfermería. Harry tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó y todo lo que viste.

Esa noche un rato antes de la cena volví a la sala común. Estaba agotado. Pero agradecía que al día siguiente fuese Sábado y sin entrenamiento de Quidditch, por que pensaba dormir hasta que me diese la gana. En la sala común Hermione y Valerie estaban sentadas en una esquina, hablando. Le sugerí a Hermione que era mejor hablar de esas cosas en nuestras habitaciones.

¿Cómo está Ron?- pregunté.

Agotado. Como debe ser. En cuando lo echamos en la camilla se quedó dormido… pobrecito- dijo Valerie. Esto último con una sonrisa delatora.

¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?

Bueno… en sí… no mucho. Me explicó que Voldemort utilizaba todo tipo de oscuras criaturas y aquello solamente era uno de sus ejercitos. Se llaman Inferi.

Esa noche Harry se fue a dormir casi inmediatamente después de la cena. Sentía que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho que quisiera. Hermione y Valerie no tardaron mucho más en imitarle.

La luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Sentía cómo me cegaba. Intenté volver a dormir tapándome la cabeza, pero fue del todo imposible. Cuando me incorporé me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación y de que me había perdido el desayuno. Me levanté para vestirme. Cogí un libro y salí de la sala común. Pasé por las cocinas del castillo para coger un bollo para desayunar antes de ir directamente a la enfermería. Quería estar allí para cuando Ronald se despertara. Madame Pomfrey me dejó quedarme allí sentada con la condición de que no hiciese ruido. Me senté al lado de la cama de Ron y me puse a leer. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Ron se revolvía en su cama. Eran cerca de las doce del mediodía. Yo le cogí la mano. Ron comenzó a abrir los ojos y a pestañear.

Val…- dijo con voz ronca.

Hola. Buenos días…

Mmmm ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó frotándose la cara con las manos.

Las doce.

¿Dormí tanto?

Lo necesitabas…

Oh, sí, esa maldita poción…

Ron…

Qué…

Gracias por bebértela tu… estaba muerta de miedo.

Tranquila Valerie, no dejaría que te sucediera nada malo- dijo Ron. Tenía aspecto cansado todavía.

El corazón me latía furioso dentro del pecho. Ron volvió a cerrar los ojos diciendo que creía que iba a echar otra cabezadita. Durmió hasta las cinco de la tarde. Pero cuando se despertó entonces ya estaba completamente bien. Yo fui a almorzar al Gran Comedor. Cuando volví ya estaba preparado para irse de la Enfermería. Harry y él se abrazaron.

Ron, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dijo Hermione.

Gracias… creo…

Los tres sonreímos. Por la tarde fuimos a tomar el te con Hagrid. Volvimos al castillo justo para la hora de la cena. Aquel Sábado Ron tenía ronda de vigilancia. Me quedé esperándole en la sala común. En realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía. Bueno sí que lo sabía. Por que durante los segundos siguientes a que Ron tomó la poción leí en mi corazón como un libro abierto. Le quería, le quería de verdad y no era un mero capricho como había sido Andrew. La posibilidad de perderle me había hecho enfrentar todo lo que sentía. Cuando llegó tenía aspecto cansado.

Todavía estás despierta- dijo Ron. Estábamos solos en la sala común.

Sí. No tengo mucho sueño.

¿Qué lees?

Aritmancia.

Desde luego… jamás entenderé esa fascinación que tenéis Hermione y tú por los libros.

Ron…- dije buscando su mano. La cogí con la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sentí millones de descargas eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Qué- dijo él. Estaba tenso.

Creo… que… todavía no te he agradecido como debería que me librases de tomar esa poción.

De qué…

Justo en ese momento me atreví a depositar mis labios sobre los suyos. Él se quedó inmóvil. Y tras los primeros segundos empecé a sentirme realmente idiota.

Eh, lo siento, Ron- dije soltando rápidamente su mano.

Valerie…

Lo siento… me dejé llevar… perdóname…

No lo sientas… porque yo no lo siento…

Ron me miraba sonriéndome con ternura. Me cogió suavemente por las mejillas y me besó capturando mis labios con los suyos. El corazón me latía descontrolado y todo mi cuerpo se había vuelto flojo. Pasó sus manos desde mis mejillas hasta mi nuca para acercarme más a él. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su contacto.

Mmmm…Ronald…mi Ron… Te quiero- dije juntando mi frente con la suya.

Y yo a ti preciosa, y yo a ti. Esperaba que un día abrieras los ojos y te dieras cuenta.

Pues ese día ha llegado.

Junté de nuevo mis labios a los suyos, rodeando su cuello. Caimos tumbados sobre el sofá besándonos. Cuando decidimos que iba siendo hora de ir para la cama, eran ya altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Les ha costado... pero al fin están juntos. Ja, ja, ja. **

**Dejad vuestros reviews y contadme qué os parece... xfa xfa xfa.**


	10. Conversaciones

**31/12/2007: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B. (Excepto algunos que me he inventado)

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 38: Conversaciones**

Luna me había convencido para ir a pasear por la nieve. Coleen y Neville se habían apuntado al paseo. A lolejos vimos a Ron y a Valerie jugando con la nieve. Se cayeron y retozaron sobre ese manto blanco. Me alegraba tanto por Ron de que estuvieran juntos… A Ron se le notaba que estaba loco por ella. Entonces Harry, Hermione, Draco y Frances se tiraron sobre Ron y Valerie formando un amasijo de piernas, brazos y cuerpos. Una ira profunda me envolvió. Hermione me lo había robado, aún sabiendo que yo andaba detrás de él, me lo robó. Di media vuelta y entré malhumorada en el castillo. Luna, Coleen y Neville me siguieron atónitos. Yo pensaba que nadie nos había visto.

Hermione y yo estábamos disfrutando de un mágico momento frente al fuego, en mi habitación, sentados, acurrucados en la butaca. Hermione estaba sentada sobre mis piernas y yo la abrazaba, la mantenía apretada junto a mi.

- Harry..- dijo ella de repente separando sus labios de los mios.

- Mmmm- gruñí con disgusto

- Viste a la tarde, cuando estábamos en la nieve a Ginny…

- No… no la vi- dijo hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

- Parecía triste… y enfadada. Deberías hablar con ella. Por que no lo hiciste ¿verdad?

- Hermione… no tengo tiempo ni para respirar.

- Lo se, pero procura encontrar unos minutos… por favor.

La oportunidad de hablar con Ginny me llegó el Sábado siguiente cuando acabamos de entrenar al Quidditch pero antes Neville me había dejado caer también que no sería una mala idea que hablase con ella. Yo estaba convencido de que Ginny se olvidaría de mi en cuanto encontrase a otro chico que le hiciera caso. Además por descontado que no me apetecía hablar con ella de sus sentimientos hacia mi… ni de lo mio con Hermione. Me dirigí hacia las duchas de las chicas.

- Hola- dije abriendo un poco la puerta pero sin mirar adentro.

Entonces sentí que la puerta vencía. Ginny, Valerie y Frances estaban allí dentro. Ya estaban duchadas y vestidas. Se estaban peinando.

- Buen partido chicas- dije intentando romper el hielo- Eh… Ginny… ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Valerie y Frances recogieron todas sus cosas y salieron de allí. Yo me senté en los bancos de madera.

- Ginny… se que no te tomaste bien lo mio con Hermione… yo… siento que sufras… te aprecio.

- ¿Me aprecias? No es eso lo que yo quiero, Potter- dijo con ira y a punto de echarse a llorar. Suspiré. Eso iba a ser difícil.

- Ginny… eres como mi hermanita pequeña… eres encantadora… pero amo a Hermione desde hace demasiado tiempo…Quizás desde antes de que tú llegases a Hogwarts- dije como reflexión más que para calmar la ira de Ginny- La amo con toda mi alma, todo mi ser…- Ginny empezó a sollozar- Ginny… perdóname

Yo me acerqué a ella para apartar sus lagrimas de su cara pero ella se abrazó a mi, aferrándose con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué?...¿ Por qué no me amas Harry?... ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?...

- Ginny, no es cuestión de que ella tenga algo que tú no tienes. La cosa es que la amo a ella por ser ella… y nadie tiene la culpa, Ginny. Ni tú, ni yo, ni Hermione… no la castigues a ella. Te quiere mucho…

- La amas de verdad¿verdad?- dijo ella un poco más calmada.

- Ginny, quiero que entiendas que eres una persona extraordinaria, eres una chica estupenda… y que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, para cuidarte y protegerte, como hace Ron. Pero…

- Ya, pero siempre estaras enamorado de Hermione Granger.

- Ginny ya verás que cuando abras los ojos descubriras que hay alguien que te ama, muy cerca de ti y no te habías dado cuenta. Y Ron y yo cuidaremos de que no te lastime.

Ginny sonrió entre lágrimas. Yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Le di un beso en la frente y salí de allí. Cuando volví a la sala común, Hermione me esperaba para saber cómo había ido todo. Aquella tarde estábamos sentados en la sala común, Valerie y Ron peleaban porque Valerie decía que Ron le había hecho trampas para ganar la partida de Ajedrez. Hermione y yo les mirábamos divertidos y leíamos "El Profeta" del día.

- Eh… hola- oímos una vocecita a nuestro lado.

Ginny estaba allí, muy nerviosa. Se enroscaba entre sus dedos el bajo de su jersey. Yo le sonreí.

- Ven aquí pelirroja, siéntate con nosotros- dije.

Ginny sonrió y se sentó en la butaca. Hermione me miró aprobatoriamente, sonriendo ilusionada. Valerie se enfadó y dejó de jugar al ajedrez con Ron, puesto que ocupó Ginny. Ron le dio una buena paliza. Después nos quedamos allí comentando las noticias sobre la guerra.

Era día de semana. Estaba sentada sola entre una pila de libros haciendo un trabajo de Pociones. Hermione, Harry, Ron y Valerie estaban sentados en una mesa. Vi cómo Harry se inclinaba sobre Hermione para besarla. Los miré con una extraña sensación, pero sin ira. Era como si sin que yo me diese cuenta, esa herida hubiera cicatrizado un poco. Neville se sentó a mi lado.

- Hola guapa. ¿Qué tal?

- Aquí… estudiando pociones.

- ¿Pociones? O… Harry Potter.

- ¡Nev!

- Está bien, está bien…

Neville y yo empezamos a hablar de Quidditch. No vi cómo Harry nos miraba y reía.

* * *

**Dejad reviews porfa... que no os cuesta nada escribirme unas palabrillas...**


	11. Besos y Lágrimas

**31/12/2007: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B. (excepto todos aquellos que me inventé)

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 39: Besos y lágrimas**

Hacía aproximadamente dos semanas que Dumbledore había tenido que levantar la prohibición de salir del castillo sobre los alumnos mayores de edad. La mayoría se quejaban a sus padres, y sus padres se quejaban ante la junta. Era sencillo. Así que Albus Dumbledore, en contra de lo que estimaba oportuno había levantado dicha medida sobre los alumnos que superaran los diecisiete años. Pero después de lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade la última vez que habíamos ido, ninguno de nosotros pensaba en volver. Se me erizó todos y cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo al recordar lo cerca que había visto la muerte. Miré a mi alrededor. Harry, Ron y Valerie estaban sentados conmigo en la misma mesa. Harry estaba sentado a mi lado mientras que examinaba un libro con detenimiento. Su pelo, que había crecido considerablemente caía sobre su frente, sus ojos verdes, sus labios… Sentí ese hormigueo en el estómago. Estaba enferma, enferma de amor por Harry y hechizada por sus besos. Definitivamente, una vez que pruebas los besos de Harry, nunca tienes suficiente. Suspiré resignada pero feliz, aunque sin darme cuenta lo hice demasiado alto.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Harry clavando sus ojos verdes en los mios. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

No. Solo estaba pensando…

En qué.

En mis cosas…

Harry levantó una ceja mirándome como si intentase ocultarle algo. Pero volvió a su tarea. Yo cogí un trocito de pergamino y escribí: "_Lo que me sucede es que estoy locamente enamorada de ti, Harry Potter_". Con sigilo lo doblé y se lo colé a Harry por debajo del brazo. Harry lo desdobló extrañado y lo leyó. Después levantó su cara y me miró sonriendo con esa calidez con la que solamente él sabe sonreír. El corazón me dió un vuelco. Harry se guardó la nota en el bolsillo.

Mañana tenemos entrenamiento ¿verdad?- preguntó de repente Ronald, que no estaba tan concentrado como parecía en sus deberes.

Era Viernes por la tarde, un viernes lluvioso y ventoso en el que nos habíamos refugiado en el calor de la biblioteca.

Sí. Nuestro primer partido es contra Slytherin y necesitamos entrenar. No podemos bajar la guardia.

Esa Parkinson… no te llega a la suela de los zapatos como buscadora. Le darás una paliza- dije con orgullo. Harry era el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, era sabido de todos.

Sí, pero a ella se le da mejor jugar sucio.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dije depositando mi mano sobre su brazo.

¿Por qué haces que todo parezca más sencillo?

Por que sabes que tengo razón.

¿Y por qué siempre tienes una respuesta para todo?- dijo Harry enredando sus dedos entre mi pelo. Ya sabía lo que iba a venir después. Noté cómo todo mi cuerpo se volvía flojo.

Por que soy muy lista- dije a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Harry rió con esa risa deliciosa que era como música celestial para mis oídos. Juntó sus labios con los mios. Nos besamos hasta que oímos que alguien carraspeaba a nuestra espalda. Los dos miramos hacia atrás. Allí estaba Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw. La miré con odio… había estropeado un momento perfecto.

Harry… eh… podemos hablar- dijo mirandome. No me podía creer cómo tenía tanta cara de acercarse así a Harry después de todo lo que le hizo.

Sí, claro, siéntate- dijo Harry señalando la silla que había vacía a su lado, entre Ronald y él.

Arrugué un poco más el entrecejo y me afané en mi tarea aunque no perdí detalle de lo que hablaron.

Bueno he pensado… que si hacemos un frente común contra Slytherin en lugar de luchar cada uno por ganar… pues que podemos derrotarle más fácilmente.

Es una idea interesante.

He quedado mañana con Candy en las Tres Escobas para charlar sobre el tema. ¿Vendrás?

Sí, claro.

¡Genial!

Cho se levantó contenta y Ron y Harry se quedaron charlando sobre Quidditch. Creo que fruncí todavía más el ceño aunque no sabía si eso era posible

Sabía que a Hermione no le hacía ninguna gracia que aquel Sábado fuese a Hogsmeade por lo que pudiera haber allí, y mucho menos que fuese a un encuentro con Cho. No me emocionaba especialmente, pero eso de aliarnos contra Slytherin me parecía una idea brillante. Me puse los vaqueros, la sudadera y la chaqueta. Hermione estaba en la sala común escribiendo frenéticamente. Vi cómo se ensañaba con el papel y cuando me oyó acercarme lo cerró de golpe. Era un cuaderno.

¿Qué haces?- pregunté.

Escribía…

El qué…

En mi diario…- dijo poniéndose colorada

Sonreí. Le di un beso y me fui después de que ella me dijera que tuviera muchísimo cuidado. Salí del castillo, hacía frío, demasiado frío pero por lo menos ya no había tanta nieve. La lluvia del día anterior la había disipado, aunque era seguro que no tardaría en volver a nevar de nuevo. Cuando llegué a las Tres Escobas me notaba entumecido. Vi a Cho sentada en una mesa al fondo. Bueno como para no verla porque se puso a hacerme aspavientos con la mano. Se levantó. Llevaba un jersey de cuello vuelto, una falda y leotardos con botas de nieve. "No tendrá frío" pensé. Me senté a su lado. Ella me dijo que Candy le había dicho que se iba a retrasar un ratito. No me sorprendió, todo el mundo sabía que la puntualidad no era una cualidad de la capitana de Hufflepuff. Pedí una humeante cerveza de mantequilla y nos quedamos allí a esperar. Decidí que si Candance tardaba mucho volvería al colegio y que Cho me contara las novedades. No había visto muy contenta a Hermione con que me fuese. Es más desde mi conversación con Cho en la biblioteca estaba un tanto distante. Lo único que quería era volver a nuestro pequeño pedacito de castillo, sentarme al lado del fuego y que ella se acurrucase entre mis brazos. Acariciar su pelo, besarla, perderme en sus ojos… Jamás creí que podría llegar a amarla de esa manera. Y mientras Cho no dejaba de hablar y hablar. ¿Es que esa chica no se calla nunca?. Y de repente como de la nada sentí unos labios sobre los mios. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver que era Cho. Tardé unos segundos en coordinar mis pensamientos. Y justo en esos segundos por el rabillo del ojo vi como la puerta se abría y aparecía detrás una cabellera castaña.

No lograba entender cómo Harry había decidido ir al encuentro de esa víbora. No dejaba de dar vueltas por mi habitación como un animalito enjaulado. Crookshanks me miraba desde la butaca con aspecto de pensar que me había vuelto loca. En el justo momento en que Valerie entró en mi habitación.

Qué te pasa Her- dijo.

¡Esa asquerosa¡Ha ido a encontrarse con esa asquerosa¡Después de todo lo que le hizo!- dije.

¿Quieres que vallamos a Hogsmeade? No tengo nada que hacer… y Ron tiene demasiados deberes atrasados.

Corrí a coger la cazadora, la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes. Me puse las botas de montaña y salimos del castillo. Yo caminaba rápidamente sobre la nieve. Valerie me seguía a duras penas. Cuando llegamos a las tres escobas abrí la puerta e inspeccioné el interior durante unos segundos. Los localicé en una mesa del fondo. Entonces el corazón se me detuvo. Se estaban besando, esa arpía estaba besando a mi novio… Durante unos segundos me sentí como si no tuviese sangre en las venas. Después me di media vuelta y eché a correr y correr hacia la casa de los gritos. Ni siquiera recordé a Valerie. Corrí y corrí por el pasadizo hasta salir en el castillo y después me encerré en la sala de los menesteres. No quería que nadie me encontrase.

Inmediatamente la aparté de mi. Ni me molesé en darle explicaciones. Me sentía tan estúpido por haber caído en su trampa. Valerie me miraba todavía perpleja. A Hermione la había visto apenas un segundo, pero sabía que había estado allí. Corrimos hacia el castillo, pero Hermione no estaba en la torre de Gryffindor y en el mapa del merodeador no aparecía así que, o se había quedado en la casa de los gritos, cosa que comprobé al día siguiente al ver que no aparecía, o estaba en la sala de los menesteres escondiéndose y no deseaba ser encontrada. El Lunes apareció en la primera clase como si nada. Pero una aguda punzada de dolor me atravesó el corazón cuando se sentó al otro lado de la clase. Y cuando me dirigió una mirada de helada indiferencia. Ahí fue cuando supe que recuperarla no sería fácil y que la había fastidiado bien.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Igual queréis despellejarme después de eso. Pero tranquilos.**

**Dejad reviews**


	12. Reconciliación

**31/12/2007: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling y WB salvo aquellos que son de mi invención. Este capi tiene contenido sexual explícito, así que si eres sensible a ese tipo de lectura es mejor que pases al próximo capítulo.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 40: Reconciliación**

Después de aquel Sábado durante una semana intenté todos los días hablar con Hermione, la abordaba, la seguía, la esperaba despierto por la noche pero ella no quería hablar conmigo. Y o acababamos discutiendo o se deshacía de mi con algún hechizo. Después de esa semana asumí que no quería estar más conmigo y asumí que la había perdido. Y creí que me faltaba el aire, que me volvía loco. Ya nada tenía sentido si ella no estaba. Y como era de esperar Cho no tardó en aprovechar la oportunidad.

Hola Harry- dijo con voz cantarina un día que estaba sentado en la biblioteca observando a Hermione en la distancia.

Cho… es mejor que te vayas…

¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

La miré de hito en hito. Mi vida perfecta al lado de Hermione se había roto gracias a ella y todavía tenía el valor de preguntarme si estaba enfadado con ella…

No… qué va… solo por tu culpa he perdido al amor de mi vida… nada… no te preocupes… es posible que cuando Voldemort me mate, se me pase...

Y de repente Cho empezó a hacer pucheros y salió corriendo de allí. Quizás habría sido demasiado duro… no, no había sido demasiado duro… ella no tenía derecho a besarme asi como así, encima en las Tres Escobas, en un lugar en el que sabía que Hermione acabaría enterándose. Lo único que había querido ella era separarnos, y lo había conseguido. Caí derrotado sobre la silla. Junté mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca. De camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor me tropecé con Luna.

- Oh, así que es cierto- dijo cuando me miró a los ojos.

- El qué.

- Lo que Ginny me dijo, que Hermione y tú…

- Sí, es una forma de decirlo.

- ¿Quieres hablar?

Me miré en aquellos ojos azules casi transparentes, sinceros y en su sonrisa amistosa. Fuimos a una clase vacía y allí le conté todo lo que había pasado. El beso de Cho y mis patéticos intentos por recuperar a Hermione. Y de pronto me sentí un poco mejor.

Ya que ella no quiere escucharte por las buenas, porque no lo intentas de otra forma…

Qué quieres que la secuestre… me habrá petrificado antes de que me diese cuenta.

No… tengo otra idea.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, en el comedor, comiendo una manzana a la hora de la merienda mientras ojeaba el ejemplar de "El Profeta" de ese día. Le miré de reojo. Estaba un poco más allá con Neville y los demás chicos. No entendía por qué había dejado de intentar explicarme lo que había pasado. Sí, era cierto que yo no había sido muy razonable pero estaba tan herida… y ahora me arrepentía pero no podía ir yo detrás de él, era yo la herida. Entonces oí el chillido de una lechuza. Era una lechuza del colegio. No era la hora del correo, lo que me sorprendió. Pero me quedé aún más sorprendida cuando dejó caer la carta en mi regazo. No tenía remitente. Miré hacia Harry, el cual reía con Neville. Si me la hubiese enviado él, estaría más nervioso, no estaría riendo como si nada. La abrí y con sorpresa vi la caligrafía de Harry. Tuve un arrebato de romperla delante de sus narices cuando recordé la escena que había provocado nuestra ruptura, pero me contuve.

"_Querida Hermione: Te seguiré enviando cartas y más cartas hasta que por lo menos la leas. _

_Respecto a lo de Cho… te juro por la memoria de mis padres que no tuve nada que ver… ya ves que se acercó a mi con la excusa del Quidditch. Yo estaba pensando en lo mucho que me apetecía estar contigo frente a la chimenea cuando de repente me besó. Admito que debí apartarla con mayor rapidez, pero es que me quedé helado… no supe reaccionar. Te busqué por todos sitios para explicarte… pero tú sacaste tu vena cabezona y ni siquiera quisiste escucharme. No sabes cuánto me he arrepentido de haber ido, pero yo no tenía forma de saber lo que iba a pasar… Por favor… perdóname… por que si no me perdonas… me muero. Yo te sigo amando igual. Harry_"

Noté de repente que tenía la mirada vidriosa. Las lágrimas se agolpaban detrás de mis ojos. Respiré hondo. Harry había dado el primer paso así que ahora me correspondía a mi. Recogí mis cosas y salí de la sala común guardando su carta en uno de mis libros. Fui hacia mi habitación y me puse a estudiar sentada en la butaca al lado del fuego esperando a que llegase.

Jamás me habían parecido tan largos los pasillos del colegio. Corría, pero me parecía que no iba a llegar nunca a la Torre de Gryffindor. La dama gorda me pidió la contraseña, se la dije hastiado y la puerta se abrió. Como no la vi en la Sala Común entré directamente a nuestros cuartos. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. La vi sentada en la butaca.

¿Vas a hablar conmigo?- dije

Me hiciste muchísimo daño, Harry.

Lo se… y lo siento. ¿Me vas a perdonar? O me vas a seguir castigando el resto de tu vida.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a mi. Me cogió por la corbata y juntó sus labios a los míos. Cómo los había extrañado, sus labios suaves, cálidos, dulces. La tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza diciéndole cuánto la había extrañado. Caímos sobre su cama besándonos como si se fuese a acabar el mundo. Solo deseaba estar más cerca de ella. La abrazaba con fueza pero notaba que eso no era suficiente. Quería atarla a mi para que nunca jamás volviera a irse de mi lado.

Harry… me vas a estrujar- dijo ella riendo divertida

Lo siento mucho mi amor… pero es que no sabes lo que te he echado de menos. Creía que me iba a volver loco.

Siento no haberte querido escuchar. Pero estaba convencida de que me ibas a decir que te habías dado cuenta que en realidad nunca dejaste de amarla a ella…

Hermione sabes que es justamente al revés. Nunca dejé de amarte a ti.

Hermione sonrió tiernamente. Volvimos a la placentera tarea de besarnos. Pero algo había cambiado en nosotros. Sus besos eran de otra forma, tenían otro sabor. Y cuando decidida se puso a desanudarme la corbata supe lo que ella estaba esperando. Torpemente acaricié su silueta por encima de su ropa. Arqueó su espalda cuando llegué a la altura de su pecho. Suspiró gravemente. Sonreí. Cuando comencé a sacar su camisa de dentro de su falda, ella no opuso resistencia alguna. Me afané en desabrochar la interminable fila de botones de su chaqueta y de su camisa. Separé con cuidado la camisa. Y levanté mi cabeza para mirarla. Tenía el pelo revuelto rodeando su cabeza como una aureola de oro a la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca había visto. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Sus pechos estaban recubiertos adecuadamente por un sujetador de color negro con flores rosas y puntilla rosa por el borde. Pasé mi mirada por su estómago hasta llegar a la cintura de su falda que recaía sobre sus caderas.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

No creí que existiesen más formas en que me pudiera enamorar de ti… pero me acabo de enamorar de nuevo… No te imaginaba tan…tan… hermosa…

¿Y digo yo…? Sueles imaginarme mucho así…

Más de lo que me gustaría- dije con una sonrisa pícara.

Volví a besarla. Posé mi mano sobre su pecho. Como ella no me detuvo metí mi mano bajo la tela. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de su garganta.

-Ooohhh Harry… te quiero…

Su pecho se sentía tan bien bajo mi mano, cálido, suave y con su pequeña punta clavandose en mi palma. La besé. Todo mi cuerpo gritaba de deseo y anhelo por ella. Quería hacerla mía a la vez que yo me entregaba a ella. Quería sentirme refugiado dentro de ella, en su cálida intimidad.

Herm… igual es el momento en que deberías pararme… por que no creo que después pueda…- dije en un susurro sobre sus labios.

No quiero que te detengas, Harry.

Justo en ese momento sentimos cómo se abría la puerta.

¡¡Harry!!- dijo Valerie.

Rodé hacia el suelo mientras que Hermione se cubría con su ropa. Los dos miramos a Valerie con el ceño fruncido.

Oohhh!!!- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- estábais juntos.

Sí- dije violentamente.

Entonces…. Mejor me voy ¿no?

Valerie volvió a salir por la puerta. Hermione y yo nos miramos a los ojos. El momento había pasado. Ella se colocó la ropa y se levantó del sofá suspirando y colocando su pelo.

Entonces… ¿volvemos a ser novios?- dije.

Supongo que tendré que aguantarte un poco más- dijo Hermione sonriendo, mirándome a los ojos.

Mucho más, muchos años, Hermione.

La cogí por la cintura y la besé. Ella se puso a hacer sus deberes y yo decidí que lo mejor sería una ducha fría. Esa noche apenas podía dormir de la emoción. Estaba tan feliz que sentía que podría estallar de alegría.

* * *

**Dejadme reviews, por fa... que me hace mucha ilusión.**


	13. Dudas

**04/01/2008: Aquí estoy de nuevo, un día más. Hoy traigo debajo del brazo dos capítulos. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos que me he inventado) pertenecen a JK Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 41: Dudas**

No podía estar más feliz ante mi reconciliación con Harry. El escaso tiempo que no teníamos o que ir a clase, o entrenamientos, o deberes, o que hacer guardias, etc… lo pasábamos juntos pegados como lapas, según decia Frances. Pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle demasiado. Pero por debajo de esa maravillosa felicidad había algo que me preocupaba. Aquel día, si Valerie no llega a interrumpirnos hubiésemos acabado haciendo el amor. Y no estaba segura de estar preparada. Y tampoco ayudaba en nada que cada vez que lo recordaba sentía morirme de la vergüenza. Se podía decir que era un manojo de nervios en cuanto a ese aspecto de mi relación con Harry. Me sentía tan abrumada, indecisa y sorprendida de mi misma… Aquella tarde estaba con Valerie en la biblioteca. Harry y Ron estaban con Draco por ahí. Agradecí aquella bendita soledad con ella. Quería sacar el tema pero no podía soltarselo de repente.

- ¡Granger¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó Valerie.

- Eh… yo…- dije enrojeciendo.

- Es sobre Harry… ¿verdad?- preguntó Valerie.

- Sí.

Valerie asintió con la cabeza. Le dije que era mejor que fuésemos a mi habitación, allí no seríamos molestadas por nadie y tampoco nos oiría nadie. Recogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. De camino no hacía más que pensar en cómo sacar el tema. Entendía que podía ser violento para ella, al fin y al cabo, Harry era su primo. Una vez dentro de mi habitación, dejé todas mis cosas encima del escritorio. Nos tiramos sobre la cama.

- Tanto secretismo… ¿Tiene que ver con lo que interrumpí el día que os reconciliasteis?- preguntó Valerie levantando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No se, intuición.

- ¿Cómo sabes si estás preparada para hacer el amor por primera vez, Val?- dije francamente.

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mi¡¡Y yo que se!!.

- Si por lo menos estuviera mamá…- opiné pensativa.

- No está mamá pero está Tonks… ¿no es que tienes tanta confianza con ella? Pues habla con ella de mujer a mujer.

Y gracias a Valerie fue como me vi llamando a la puerta del despacho de Tonks para hablar de mi vida sexual con ella. Me maldije por haberle hecho caso a Valerie. Tonks me recibió con los brazos abiertos, como siempre. Me felicitó efusivamente por mi reconciliación con Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Hermione?- preguntó ella mientras me servía un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

- Lo cierto es que es algo personal…

- Es sobre Harry…

- El caso es que siento… que… yo… yo… tengo dudas.

- Sobre vosotros dos- dijo ella.

- No… es sobre… sobre…bueno… sobre la primera vez.

- ¡¡Ahhh!! Es eso… ya me habías empezado a asustar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- ¿Cuándo sabes que estás preparada?

- Lo sabes. En ese preciso instante no te importa entregarte a él. Por que le amas.

- Vaya… creo que la he cagado…- dije entre dientes.

- Tranquila, Hermione, llegará… ya llegará el momento adecuado.

Tonks y yo reímos. Nos quedamos allí charlando sobre ese tema tan escabroso. Al principio me sentía demasiado violenta con la situación, pero después comencé a soltarme. Fue una conversación bastante extraña, pero necesaria. Cuando volví a la sala común Valerie me estaba esperando pero también estaban Harry y Ron jugando al ajedrez.

- ¿Dónde estabas Granger?- preguntó Ron despreocupado.

- En el despacho de Tonks.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Valerie.

Yo solamente sonreí francamente y ella entendió que todo estaba solucionado. Harry nos miró sorprendido, sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo en algo. Pero tampoco preguntó. Suspiró como pensando "cosas de mujeres" y volvió a su partida de ajedrez.

* * *

**Si, ya se que es corto. Pero solamente quería reflejar los sentimientos de Hermione sobre algo tan íntimo como lo que había pasado. **

**Dejad reviews... por fa... solo unas palabritas...**


	14. Deseo insatisfecho

**04/01/2008: Segundo capítulo por hoy. Se que es muy corto, pero en principio iba a ser parte de el siguiente capítulo. Pero decidí separarlo por si a alguien no le gusta este tipo de lectura... ya me entendéis. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (Salvo algunos que me he inventado) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B. Tiene contenido sexual explícito, así que si no gustas de este tipo de lectura, pasa al siguiente capítulo.**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 42: Deseo insatisfecho**

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando Hermione se coló en mi habitación. Me desperté sobresaltado, ruborizado. Estaba teniendo un sueño bastante poco respetable con ella.

- ¿Acaso soy tan fea?- preguntó riendo.

Entonces ella lo notó. Se ruborizó ligeramente. Ese sueño había sido tan vívido que ahora tenía una importante erección. Yo me cubrí con la almohada. Ella parecía divertida. En sus ojos había un brillo especial que pocas veces había visto. Estaba excitada… El corazón empezó a latirme con más fuerza si eso era posible.

- ¿Y te pasa eso todas las mañanas?- preguntó Hermione mirándome a los ojos tan intensamente mientras se mordía el labio que me sentí vulnerable.

- Bueno… eh… yo… no… no…se…

- Es una pena, porque ya pensaba en venir a despertarte todos los días.

Noté cómo se acercaba a mi. Clavando su mirada en mis labios. Nos besamos apasionadamente, como si quisiéramos devorarnos. La culpa de esa pasión y ese fuego contenido la tenía que llevábamos un mes intentando hacer el amor y no hacian más que interrumpirnos o siempre surgía algo que hacía que lo diéramos por imposible. Hermione apartó la almohada y se subió a horcajadas sobre mi. Pude notar como pegaba su cálida entrepierna a la mia. Incluso a través de sus braguitas la notaba cálida. Los dos gemimos. Me deshice de su camisón rápidamente mientras la seguia besando. Me separé un momento de ella. Sus pezones estaban duros, reclamando mi atención. Así que no me hice de rogar. La acaricié y cuando me cansé de acariciarla me decidí a probar el sabor de su piel. Noté el tacto de sus pezones duros sobre mi lengua. Una oleada de excitación se concentró en mi entrepierna haciendo que ésta aumentase. Hermione comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente. Dudé durante unos segundos. Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos y empezaba a adentrarme en aguas desconocidas. Temblando, mitad por nerviosismo y mitad por placer acerqué mi mano a su sexo. Noté su forma por encima de sus braguitas. Sus labios abriéndose ligeramente y la humedad que impregnaba su prenda íntima.

- Ohhhhhhhhh… Harry- gimió ella cuando rocé su clítoris en mi primera toma de contacto con esa zona tan íntima.

Eso me dio valor para acariciarla directamente en esa zona tan sensible. Noté su calor, su humedad. Estaba tan excitado que ya no podía parar. Pero justo en ese momento una sirena nos hizo salir de ese momento. Era la hora de levantarse. Era el día en que volveríamos a casa para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad. Ella se relajó sobre mi cuerpo. Yo saqué mi mano de dentro de sus braguitas.

- Mierda…- dijo ella.

No dije nada pero sentía lo mismo. ¿No nos podían haber dado un poco más de tiempo?. Hermione se apartó de mi. Buscó su camisón por el suelo y se lo puso.

- Ufff- dijo ella colocándose el pelo. Todavía sus pezones se marcaban por debajo de la fina tela del camisón- Será mejor que nos vistamos para irnos

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Yo me levanté de la cama, caminando con un poco de dificultad. Fui hacia el cuarto de baño y me desnudé. Nunca había tenido una erección tan grande y dudaba de que una ducha fría lograse calmar el calor de mi cuerpo.Abrí el grifo. Toqué el agua con la mano. Estaba fría, demasiado fría. Sentí las gotas de agua sobre mis hombros caer como cuchillos, fría, cortante, helada. Apoyé mis manos sobre la pared de azulejos, pero como había temido, eso no me calmaba. Así que decidí que lo mejor sería acabar en soledad lo que había empezado.

La puerta se cerró tras de mi, apoyé mi espalda sobre ella. Tenía una hora para vestirme e ir a desayunar antes de tener que salir hacia Hogsmeade. Pero en lo que menos pensaba en esos momentos era en la vuelta a casa. Mi cuerpo se consumía por la pasión, el deseo y la excitación insatisfechos. Decidí que una ducha fría no me vendría mal. No era la primera que me daba desde que Harry y yo habíamos decidido que había llegado el momento. Pero nunca había estado tan excitada como esa mañana. Dejé mi camisón sobre la cama y mis braguitas. Desnuda me acerqué al cuarto de baño. Abrí el grifo y una cortina de agua comenzó a caer. La notaba helada. Pero en contra de aplacar el fuego que latía entre mis piernas, este aumentó. Toda mi piel se erizó, sensible y mis pezones se endurecieron hasta el punto de resultar doloroso. Mi respiración se aceleró. No tuve más remedio que llevar mi mano hacia mi sexo y aplacar esa horrible insatisfacción yo sola.

* * *

**Dejad reviews!!!**


	15. Potter Hollow

**05 de Enero de 2008: Aquí os traigo un nuevo capi. Comienzan las Navidades... y serán unas fiestas muy importantes. Ja, ja, ja. Gracias por vuestros reviews... Me encanta entrar en mi cuenta de correo y ver que tengo uno nuevo... es una sensación indescriptible. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 43: Potter Hollow**

El camino por el bosque prohibido se me estaba haciendo más largo que de costumbre. Hermione caminaba a mi lado. Llevaba sus botas de montaña, vaqueros, un jersey de cuello alto, la cazadora de piel por dentro, bufanda, guantes y gorro. Los dos íbamos en silencio. Siempre que nos sucedía algo así quedaba un horrible vacío en mi interior y la frustración se apoderaba de mi. ¿Acaso las demás parejas tenían tantos problemas para hacer el amor por vez primera?. Estaba seguro de que no. Noté una mano sobre mi hombro. Draco me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos¿Os ha comido la lengua un gato¡Oh! Ya lo se… os habéis peleado. Hermione, tontorrona, no ves que Potter solamente te quiere a ti.

- Eso ya lo se Draco- dijo ella con suavidad.

- Entonces no os entiendo.

Y seguidamente fue a darle la paliza a Ron y a Valerie. Apreciaba mucho a Draco, se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, pero odiaba esa facilidad que tenía para meter el dedo en la llaga. Por fin llegamos a Hogsmeade. Nos subimos en el expreso. Buscamos un compartimiento libre y nos sentamos. Ginny, Frances y Ron se irían a "La Madriguera" a pasar las vacaciones. Y nosotros, osea, Hermione, Valerie, Draco y yo iríamos a casa de la tía Elizabeth. Me moría por saber cómo estaba Sirius. Por ver a la tía Elizabeth. Pero pensé que estaría otras dos semanas más sin poder tocar a Hermione ni un pelo. La casa de la tía Elizabeth era grande, pero no había intimidad. Elizabeth y Sirius ocupaban una habitación cada uno, por lo que yo tendría que dormir con Draco y Hermione con Valerie. Cuando llegamos a Londres era ya de noche. La tía Elizabeth nos estaba esperando acompañada de Molly y Arthur Weasley. Valerie y yo bajamos corriendo para tirarnos a sus brazos. Todo fueron besos y abrazos. Elizabeth abrazó afectuosamente a Hermione y la besó en la frente. Eso me emocionó. Después estrechó la mano de Draco. Valerie y Ron se abrazaron y se besaron delante de todos para sorpresa de Molly y Elizabeth. Arthur rió cuando vio la cara de estas dos.

- Desde… ¿desde cuando?- me preguntó la tía Elizabeth.

¿Cuánto hacía? En realidad no tenía mucha idea. Había sido después de lo del horcrux, pero claro, eso no podía decírselo, la alarmaría aún más.

- Hará unos dos meses ¿verdad Harry?- dijo Hermione ayudándome.

- Pero no es la única novedad- dijo Valerie volviendo con nosotros- que te cuente tu sobrino, que te cuente.

- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que contar, Harry¿No habrás suspendido alguna?

- No…ehhh… yo...- La tía Elizabeth me miraba curiosa, Hermione me miraba con su enfado creciendo por segundos ante mi duda, Valerie me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa- Eh… verás… Hermione y yo… bueno… pues eso, que.. que estamos saliendo juntos.

- ¡Santo Merlín¡Ya me habías empezado a asustar!. Enhorabuena chicos, hacéis una pareja perfecta…

La tía Elizabeth me abrazó primero a mi y después a Hermione. Salimos del andén y recorrimos la estación de King's Cross. El coche de tía Elizabeth estaba aparcado adecuadamente en su lugar. Valerie se subió delante. Hermione, Draco y yo detrás. Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando la tía Elizabeth tomó un desvío para salir de Londres.

- Mami ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Valerie, también se había dado cuenta.

- A nuestra nueva casa.

Tardamos aproximadamente una hora en llegar. Nos topamos con unas verjas de hierro en cuya puerta pude ver las letras "P.H." entrelazadas. La tía hizo que se abrieran con un aleteo de varita.subimos una pequeña colina por un camino de grava a través de extensiones de terreno completamente nevado. Al llegar a la cima la vimos. Era una casa fastuosa, enorme, casi un castillo, con dos torreones. La tía Elizabeth describió un círculo en cuyo centro había una fuente de piedra y aparcó justo delante de las escaleras de entrada. Todos nos quedamos parados mirando la casa.

- ¡Queréis bajaros ya! Voy a meter el coche en el garaje.

Y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Pero la imagen del hombre que estaba tras ella no era como yo lo recordaba. Sirius llevaba el pelo corto, se había afeitado, llevaba gafas y vestía pantalones vaqueros con un jersey de color gris de cuello vuelto. Me bajé del coche y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Valerie, Hermione y Draco nos siguieron.

- Sirius…- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Él la abrazó. Su mirada brillaba. Después abrazó a Valerie. Y estrechó la mano de Draco. Nos hizo pasar. Remus y Tonks estaban sentados en el salón con sendas copas de vino en la mano.

- Profesor Lupin…Tonks…- dije.

- ¡Harry…!- dijo Remus usando ese tono que decía "Ya no estoy en Hogwarts, no me tienes por que llamar profesor".

- ¿Qué es esto, Sirius?- dijo Valerie.

- Esto es Potter Hollow, la casa de vuestros antepasados. Aquí se criaron James y Lizzie.

Justo en ese momento apareció la tía Elizabeth. Ella nos llevó a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Todas estaban en el mismo pasillo. Mi habitación era muy amplia. Tenía baño propio y un armario bastante grande. Tenía su propia chimenea y una pequeña terracita que daba a la parte trasera de los terrenos. Había algo que parecía una piscina. En seguida me puse a deshacer el baúl. Y en seguida recibí la visita de Sirius.

- Vaya, vaya, qué calladito te lo tenías ¿Eh Potter?- dijo con tono de burla sentándose en la butaca frente al fuego mientras que yo terminaba de colocar mi ropa.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De Hermione y tú… al fin te decidíste, enhorabuena.

- Bueno, en realidad… se decidió ella…

- Pero lo importante es que estáis juntos ¿o no? Oh, por cierto. Tu tía me ha pedido que tenga una conversación contigo de hombre a hombre. No quiere excursiones nocturnas al cuarto de Hermione.

- Ya me lo imaginaba.

- Bueno, solo un par de consejos. Silenciad la habitación y cerrad la puerta. Oh! Y cuidaros, que no queremos unos pequeños piececitos Potter caminando por la casa ¿verdad?

- Eh… que nos cuidemos…- dije, estaba abochornado pero de repente un sudor frío me traspasó la espalda. Nunca me había preocupado de aquello en las veces que había intentado hacer el amor con Hermione.

- Sí ya sabes Harry… papá pone la semillita en mamá… y a los nueve meses… un bebé.

- Sí eso lo se Sirius…

- Harry… te has quedado blanco… me estás asustando… no… ¿no será demasiado tarde?

- Eh… no… no.

Me senté en mi cama. Sirius se sentó a mi lado. Y pese a mis reticencias iniciales, tuvimos esa conversación hombre a hombre que Elizabeth le había pedido a Sirius. No sabía a qué poder supremo agradecía todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts porque si no a esas alturas Hermione podía estar embarazada. Y no es que no me gustase la idea. Pero solamente que sería con unos cuantos años más, cuando estuviesemos casados, tuviesemos trabajo y Voldemort estuviera muerto y bien enterrado. No me podía imaginar qué le haría Voldemort a Hermione si ella estuviera embarazada… pero afortundamente no lo estaba. Después de eso nos reunimos para la cena. Esa noche caí sobre la cama y me quedé dormido bastante temprano. Pero esa noche no tuve una pesadilla con Voldemort. Sino que estaba en un Wizengamot y me juzgaban por haber dejado embarazada a Hermione.

* * *

**Ufff... menudo susto que le meten a Harry en el cuerpo... Pero es casi hasta gracioso ¿no creeis?. Es normal el desconcierto de Harry. En Hogwarts no dan educación sexual y sin una familia decente que hablase con el de s-e-x-o pues esas cosas se le escapaban. Aunque Hermione, muy lista ella, sabía lo que tenía que hacer... pero Harry no sabía que ella lo sabía...**

**Pronto nuestros dos amantes dejarán de sufrir. Y les hago sufrir por que así el momento será más especial. **

**Dejad reviews**


	16. Nochebuena en Potter Hollow

**07 de Enero 2008: Hoy os traigo dos capítulos, que en realidad eran uno... pero ya sabes que las partes subiditas de tono las separo. Así que aquí os los dejo.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 44: Nochebuena en Potter Hollow**

El día de Nochebuena llegó sin darme cuenta. La tía Elizabeth fue llamándonos uno por uno a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para que nos despertásemos. El día anterior habíamos ido todo el día a Londres para hacer las compras navideñas pertinentes. La tía Elizabeth había organizado una cena de Navidad por todo lo alto. Y estaba nerviosa como si se tratase de una quinceañera. Me levanté frotándome los ojos para acostumbrarme a la claridad y me di una ducha. Eso consiguió espabilarme del todo. Me vestí y bajé a la cocina. Hermione y Draco ya estaban allí. Me senté al lado de Hermione. Valerie fue la última en sentarse.

- Bien chicos, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer- dijo Elizabeth.

Sí que lo sabíamos, pero a ninguno nos gustaba la idea. Desayunamos rápido para ponernos a trabajar. Hermione había sugerido que cuanto antes empezásemos, antes acabaríamos. Y ese era nuestro propósito. Teníamos que decorar toda la entrada, el salón y el comedor. Además de poner el árbol de Navidad. Por lo que no acabamos hasta media tarde. Y cuando acabamos era ya la hora de prepararnos para la cena. Valerie y yo teníamos que recibir a todos los invitados. Yo me di una ducha rápida, me engominé el pelo, me eché colonia, me puse el traje y la corbata. Cuando bajé las escaleras, Draco ya estaba sentado en el sofá, esperando a que alguno de nosotros bajase. Llevaba un traje de color negro con rayas diplomáticas en blanco. Me dijo la gracia de turno y ambos reímos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Remus y Tonks. Agradecía la compañía de Draco ya que sabía que Hermione y Valerie no bajarían hasta que estuvieran preparadas, y eso podía demorarse mucho si querían. Ya había llegado la familia Weasley al completo, Luna y Xenophilius Lovegood y algunos integrantes de la orden del Fénix cuando Valerie apareció en el salón. Estaba guapísima, todo hay que decirlo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño con rizos. Estaba maquillada. Llevaba un top que hacía la forma de un corsé en color negro con pedrería. Y llevaba una falda larga de color negro. Ronald se quedó mirando para ella y la mandíbula no le llegó al suelo de puro milagro. Valerie se acercó a Ron y le besó en la mejilla, él se puso inmediatamente más colorado que su pelo.

- Buenas noches señores Weasley- dijo educadamente.

- ¡Oh! Querida, me puedes llamar Molly, si total, somos de la familia...- dijo Molly abrazándola con uno de sus abrazos rompehuesos.

Ronald se puso más colorado todavía si eso era posible. Ginny, Draco y yo nos aguantamos la risa. Justo en ese momento sonó la puerta. Yo fui a abrirla. Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando detrás de la puerta vi a Petunia y a Dudley. La tía Petunia había cambiado mucho desde el verano. Iba muchísimo más arreglada y vestía de forma más juvenil. Petunia había tenido que cambiarse el nombre para huir de la justicia muggle que la buscaba por asesinato. Era curioso que el mundo que tanto repudiaba era el que ahora le daba asilo. Petunia Dursley había muerto junto a Vernon Dursley. Ahora tenía ante mi a Emily Evans. Emily era el segundo nombre de mi tía y Evans su apellido de soltera. Dudley también había tenido que cambiarse de nombre, ahora era Paul Evans. Lo vi más delgado, más hombre de lo que recordaba.

- ¡Oh¡Harry!- dijo mi tía- ¡Como me alegro de verte¡Qué guapo estás de traje!.

- Qué hay primo- dijo Dudley.

- Dudley...- dije inconscientemente.

- Paul, Harry, Paul- me corrigió la tía.

Les hice pasar y fueron a la sala a reunirse con los demás. Iba a reunirme con mis amigos cuando oí unos tacones en la escalera. Hermione estaba preciosa. Llevaba su pelo castaño suelto y rizado. Exactamente como sabía que me gustaba. Llevaba una camisa de raso de color rojo abierta hasta su pecho. Llevaba pantalones negros y botas de tacón de aguja. En su cuello pude apreciar el colgante que le había regalado cuando fui a despedirme de ella el día anterior a que volviéramos a Hogwarts.

- Qué guapa estás, Mimi.- dije sinceramente.

- ¿De verdad? Val se empeñó en que debía ponerme un vestido, pero creo que no estaría a gusto. Tú si que estás guapo.

- Bueno, la percha hace mucho- dije sonriéndole.

La cogí de la mano y entramos en la sala. Saludó a todo el mundo y se reunió con Ron, Valerie, Ginny, Luna, Dudley y conmigo que charlábamos en un rincón. Dudley hablaba animadamente con Luna. La tía Petunia había entrado a trabajar para el señor Lovegood después de la muerte del tío Vernon y parecía que Luna y Dudley hacían buenas amistades. Ginny tenía cara de aburrimiento, porque Valerie y Ron estaban inmersos en su propia burbuja de color de rosa. Y no hacían demasiado caso a los demás. Ella fue la que recibió la llegada de Neville con mayor entusiasmo. Cuando estuvimos todos, la tía Elizabeth nos hizo pasar al comedor. La cena estaba deliciosa. Pavo relleno con guarnición y puddin de Navidad. Después de la cena pasamos al salón donde estuvimos charlando, bailando y riendo.

- Y nosotros... ¿Por qué brindamos?- dijo Ron.

- Por la muerte de Voldemort- dijo Draco.

- Por que... porque dentro de muchos años sigamos brindando como ahora, juntos.- dijo Hermione.

Chocamos nuestras copas de zumo de calabaza y bebimos. Agarré a Hermione por la cintura. Nos pusimos a bailar. La agarré apretándola junto a mi.

- ¿Sabes?- pregunté.

- Mmmm- dijo Hermione desde mi hombro.

- Llevo toda la noche deseando quitarte esa blusa con los dientes.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y me miró sorprendida. Tenía sus ojitos castaños abiertos de par en par. Estaba ligeramente ruborizada y con su melena suelta y natural.

- No... no podemos escaparnos de la fiesta, Harry.

- ¿Crees que nos echarían de menos?

Hermione miró alrededor. Los adultos estaban a su rollo, charlando la mayoría. Ron y Valerie se afanaban en un rincón en echar un pulso con sus lenguas. Dudley, Luna, Ginny y Neville jugaban con unas cartas.

- Mira lo que vamos a hacer. Primero vete tú. Esperaré un poco y me iré yo. Nos vemos en mi habitación.

Hermione me miró ilusionada y me besó en los labios antes de desaparecer con sigilo por la puerta. Nadie se dio cuenta como esperaba. Di un par de vueltas inspeccionando el terreno. Después la seguí con el corazón palpitándome a mil.

* * *

¿**Le quitará Harry a Hermione la camisa con los dientes? Ja, ja, ja. Seguid leyendo.**

**¡¡Dejad reviews!!**


	17. Nochebuena en Potter Hollow II

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y W.B. Tiene contenido sexual explícito, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, pasa al siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 45: Navidad en Potter Hollow II**

Me vi ante la puerta de mi habitación, temblando. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y abrí. Hermione estaba frente a la chimenea, de pie. Estaba observando los retratos que allí había. Tenía una fotografía de mis padres, con Ron y con ella, y tenía otra en la que salía Hermione con diez años, era la única fotografía muggle que tenía. Cuando abrí la puerta ella me miró y me sonrió con ilusión. No podía fallarle. No a ella. Cerré la puerta mágicamente y silencié la habitación con los encantamientos adecuados.

- Estaba mirando la foto de tus padres...- dijo Hermione- Se les veía tan felices...

Yo solamente asentí. Me acerqué a la mesita de noche y saqué una cajita. La llevaba guardada allí desde el día anterior. Hermione la abrió intrigada, diciendo que todavía no era tiempo de dar los regalos. Me encantó ver cómo abría la boca de pura sorpresa al verlo. Era una pulsera que tenía varios colgantes. Uno era un corazón que separaba a dos "H" con brillantitos. La cogí y se la puse en la muñeca.

- ¡Oh! Harry, me encanta...- dijo ella sonriendo.

Nos abrazamos, felices. La cogí por las mejillas y la besé. Ella gruñó satisfecha. Caminamos hacia la cama sin separar nuestros labios. Caímos sobre ella. Hermione sobre mi.

- Oye... cómo era eso de que me querías arrancar la camisa con los dientes...

La miré. Ella me sonreía pícara. Así que intenté desabrochar sus botones con los dientes, pero era demasiado dificil por lo que acabé de hacerlo con la mano mientras acariciaba cada milímetro de piel que iba descubriendo Una enorme oleada de excitación se concentró entre mis piernas cuando vi que llevaba un sujetador negro de encaje. No era el tipo de lencería que Hermione usaba. Ya que normalmente utilizaba prendas de algodón o de lycra, cómodas y prácticas.

- Hermione… deberíamos protegernos…

- ¿Protegernos¿Para qué?- dijo ella.

- Pues para no tener bebés…

- Yo ya lo hice Harry.

Sonreí. Me lancé como loco sobre sus labios. Pasé mi mano sobre la tela. Tenía relleno pero a pesar del relleno pude notar que sus pezones estaban duros. Me deshice de la engorrosa blusa. Y mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel que dejaba a la vista el sujetador me entretuve en desabrochar los botones de su pantalón. Tiré de ellos hacia abajo. Comencé a sudar cuando vi que llevaba unas braguitas pequeñas a juego con el sujetador. Hermione, con la habilidad digna de un equipo de Quidditch se subió a horcajadas encima de mi. Me sacó la chaqueta y la corbata. Comenzó a jugar con los botones de mi camisa, desabrochándola poco a poco. Besando la piel descubierta, pasando suavemente su lengua por ella. Yo me estaba volviendo loco y en seguida se hizo presente un bulto por debajo de mis pantalones. Hermione comenzó a mover su cadera, haciendo que ese bulto pasase por su sexo. Me volvía loco verla gemir, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior. De repente se hizo a un lado y mirándome cargada de lujuria, comenzó a desabrocharme los pantalones. Me acarició lentamente por encima de los boxer. Pronto se deshizode los boxer para acariciarme lenta pero eficazmente. Primero con la yema de sus dedos, y después tomándome firmemente.

- Mmmmmhhhh, por Merlín…- dije ahogadamente.

Era tan enorme mi excitación que antes de que me diese cuenta me sentí explotar y perdí el mundo de vista. Caí flojo sobre la cama sintiéndome extasiado. Pero cuando empecé a recobrar la consciencia de mi mismo me di cuenta de lo que aquello suponía. Me sentí horriblemente mal.

- Hermione… lo siento… lo siento de verdad. Ahora lo limpio todo…

Hermione parecía más divertida que enfadada y eso hizo que me aliviara un poco la culpabilidad.

- No pasa nada, Harry…- dijo ella con dulzura.

- Sí que pasa… debes pensar que… que…

- No pienso nada…

Me coloqué los boxer con un poco de pena. Yo había pensado que esa noche sería perfecta. Pero como dicen, no se puede planear demasiado las cosas, porque nunca salen como uno espera. Me volví a tumbar en la cama. Ella estaba boca arriba.

- No sueñes que voy a permitir que te quedes con las ganas…- dije antes de besarla.

- Harry… no tienes que hacer nada, estoy bien, te lo prometo.

Pero no dejé que dijera nada más. Descubrí su pecho y besé, lamí y mordí sus pezones mientras que con mi mano buscaba entre sus piernas. Cuando arqueó la espalda supe que lo había encontrado. Comencé a acariciarla. Ella gemia desesperada. De repente noté como si un calambre recorriera su cuerpo. Y ella misma sacó mi mano de entre sus piernas. La besé dulcemente.

- Lo siento, Hermione, de verdad… de verdad que lo siento muchísimo…

- No importa, no voy a dejar de quererte por eso…- dijo sonriendo- ¿Sabes qué me apetece ahora?

- Qué.

- Quedarme a dormir aquí contigo. Bueno, después de darme una ducha. Si me lo permites.

- Haz lo que quieras mi vida.

Hermione cogió mi camisa del suelo y se la puso. Abrió la puerta y de puntillas fue a su habitación. Todavía se oía música en la sala así que seguramente todavía estaban en la fiesta. Hermione volvió con su pijama, ropa interior limpia y su neceser. Yo había recogido toda su ropa y la mía del suelo. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Ella tardó una media hora. Cuando volvió a salir del baño llevaba su pijama, una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones largos, el pelo suelto, y ya no llevaba maquillaje. Olía a fresas. Se metió conmigo en la cama y se acurrucó sobre mi pecho como si se tratase de un gatito mimoso. Ella se quedó dormida en seguida. Yo no tardé mucho, pero lo hice mirándola, enamorado.

* * *

**Ya se que algunos querréis despellejarme viva por hacerles "sufrir" tanto... pero tiene que ser así. **

**Por cierto... Id pensando en qué tipo de final queréis. Por supuesto que Voldy la va a palmar... pero a parte de eso puede haber muchos finales. Siempre he tenido una gran tendencia a escribir varios finales y nunca decidirme por uno, así que agradecería vuestra ayuda. Además así haremos un final que os guste...¿no?. Dadme ideas...**

**¡¡Dejad reviews!!**


	18. Navidad a lo muggle

**08/01/2008: Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, ja, ja, ja. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos que me he inventado yo) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 46: Navidad a lo muggle**

El sol iluminó tenuemente la habitación. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y noté la claridad del sol sobre mi cara. Noté un peso a mi lado. Giré la cara y allí estaba Hermione, profundamente dormida, con sus rizos castaños cayendo por su rostro. Los aparté con delicadeza y la miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su aspecto era más angelical que nunca. La besé en la frente y eso hizo que comenzase a desperezarse.

- Mmm… buenos días- dijo ella estirandose.

- Buenos días, nenita. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- ¡Como un tronco! He dormido genial. ¿Y tú?

- No mucho pero bien.

Le aparté el pelo entrelazando mis dedos entre su pelo. Busqué sus labios. Nos besamos fundidos en un estrecho abrazo. Justo en ese momento sentimos que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

- ¡¡Haaaaarryyyyy!!- era Valerie- Levántate… vamos a abrir los regalos…

Hermione y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos. Los dos nos levantamos de la cama. Hermione cogió una camisa de mi armario y se la puso. Le quedaba gigantesca, pero a mi me resultaba enormemente sexy, por que caía sobre uno de sus hombros dejándolo al descubierto. Yo cogí mi bata y bajamos las escaleras de la mano. Draco y Valerie ya estaban sentados en la sala. Sirius ahogó una risa cuando se dio cuenta de la camisa de Hermione. Elizabeth simplemente no dijo nada. Y nadie hizo ningún comentario. Yo recibí ropa de parte de mi tía Elizabeth y Sirius. Un libro de defensa de Hermione. Una snitch de parte de Ron y Valerie y una pluma nueva de parte de Draco. Y los regalos habituales de los Weasley que recibimos todos. El jersey tejido por Molly y yo recibí un surtido de los gemelos. Hermione recibió ropa y libros de casi todos. Yo le compré un abrigo de color rojo acampanado con bufanda, guantes y gorro a juego, un bolso de mano de color rojo y una edición aniversario de "El hobbit". Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Tolkien. Hermione se abalanzó sobre mi cuello y me llenó la cara de besos. Yo me sonrojé pero todos rieron mientras que la tía Elizabeth nos miraba con ternura. Sirius y Elizabeth le regalaron unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta y un jersey que Elizabeth había escogido. Ron le regaló el libro de rigor, este año sobre runas antiguas y Valerie le regaló una sudadera con cremayera en color rosa pálido con corazones estampados y unos pendientes con forma de mariposa y brillantitos. Su abuela le envió una esclava de plata. Andrea le envió un frasco de perfume de Jean Paul Gaultier. Draco le regaló un bolso, una camiseta y unas bailarinas de Hello Kitty y un libro de pociones.

Si no te gusta, échale la culpa a tu futura prima…- dijo Draco.

No… me encanta, gracias, Draco. Gracias Val.

Después de abrir los regalos fuimos a la cocina a desayunar. La tía Elizabeth había preparado chocolate con bizcocho para todos. Después subimos todas nuestras cosas a nuestras habitaciones y nos pasamos la mañana jugando en la nieve.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a Londres a hacer algo muggle?- dijo Elizabeth.

Hermione y yo reímos ante la cara de fascinación que pusieron Draco y Valerie.

- Harry, Hermione ¿Qué hacen los muggles cuando salen?- preguntó Sirius.

- Pues podemos… podemos ir a ver una película al cine… y después a cenar a un restaurante- dijo Hermione

- Podemos avisar a Remus y a Tonks- dijo Elizabeth.

- Y a Ginny, Fran y Ron- dijo Valerie poniéndose colorada.

Elizabeth envió una lechuza a Remus y yo envié a Hedwig a La Madriguera. Nos vestimos. Cuando acabé de vestirme fui a ver si Hermione estaba lista. Se había puesto los pantalones vaqueros nuevos, el jersey nuevo de color rosa que marcaba sus curvas. Llevaba sus botas de siempre y se estaba maquillando un poco.

- ¿Vas a estrenar mi regalo?- dije.

- Sí… me encanta… ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- De vez en cuando te escucho cuando hablas.

Hermione sonrió y me abrazó. Justo en ese momento entró Draco para decirnos que era hora de irnos Hermione se colocó la bufanda, el abrigo y bajamos mientras se ponía los guantes y el gorro. Abajo estaban todos. Sirius se había cambiado el aspecto para que nadie lo reconociese. Los Weasley llegaron puntuales. Ron y Valerie se enredaron en un beso mientras que Frances y Ginny iban al lado de Draco.

- Ejem, Ejem- dijo Sirius- Es hora de irnos tortolitos.

Y todos nos aparecimos en el Caldero Chorreante. Tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla justo antes de salir a Charing Cross Road. Draco parecía asustarse por todo y entonces comprendí que seguramente no había tenido nunca contacto con el mundo muggle. Hermione dirigía la expedición. Caminamos hasta Picadilly circus. Buscamos un cine que Hermione conocía por allí cerca. Todos estaban alucinados. En la puerta del cine nos esperaban Remus y Tonks. Intentamos decidirnos por qué película ver y al final escogimos una de esas películas típicas navideñas que sacan todos los años. Ron se cargó de palomitas con mantequilla, chocolatinas y un refresco gigante de cocacola. Fue muy cómico ver qué cara puso cuando probó la bebida más famosa del mundo muggle. Pero le gustó. Hermione se acurrucó a mi lado y yo le pasé un brazo por encima de los hombros. La película duró una hora y media, un tiempo razonable para una película. Después de eso volvimos a Picadilly Circus donde nos encaminamos al Planet Hollywood para cenar. No tenían mesas tan grandes así que a Sirius, Elizabeth, Remus y Tonks los sentaron en una mesa al lado nuestro. Comimos hamburguesas, patatas fritas con ketchup, bebimos cocacola y de postre un batido de helado. Salimos del restaurante, charlando, riendo. Valerie, Ron, Draco, Ginny y Frances no hacían más que hablar y hablar de todo lo que habían visto, oído, probado y sentido. Hermione y yo los mirábamos desde un poco más allá, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de mis amigos.

- ¿Te divertiste esta tarde, pequeña?- dije pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros. Ella me rodeó la cintura.

- Me lo he pasado genial… ¿Y tú?

- Bah… ha estado bien nuestra primera cita muggle.

Los dos nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas. Volvimos a "El caldero chorreante" y de allí volvimos a casa. Ginny se fue en seguida. Nosotros nos quedamos jugando a un juego que era totalmente similar al Trivial, solo que sobre el mundo mágico. Valerie tenía uno. Hicimos dos bandos, chicos contra chicas y acabaron ganando ellas. ¿Quién podía competir contra Valerie, Hermione y Frances juntas? Hermione y Valerie eran expertas en lo que a cultura general se refería y Frances lo era en tema de famosos, etc… así que eran el equipo perfecto. Pero ninguno nos enfadamos, o no mucho, Ron se picó un poco y les dijo que ya verían si en un partido de Quidditch nos ganarían… Ron y Frances se quedaron a dormir ya que era bastante tarde. Y así fue aquella Navidad tan feliz.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad reviews y contádmelo. Oh! y quiero opiniones sobre el final. Que no os cuesta nada...**

**Dejad reviews**


	19. Nochevieja

**08/01/2008: Hoy no os podéis quejar, que os he traído tres capítulos para que leais. Espero que os gusten estos dos. Me imagino que algunos estariais esperando esto... ja, ja, ja.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 47: Nochevieja**

Desde el día de Navidad, no había dejado de atormentarme con lo que había sucedido entre Hermione y yo. Me sentía enfadado conmigo mismo y buscaba desesperadamente la forma de compensarla por no haber dado la talla aquella noche. Hermione por su parte no estaba preocupada. En realidad ella sabía que a veces pasaban esas cosas. Era yo el único que me comía la cabeza pensando que debía ser el peor amante del mundo. Pero llegado el día de Nochevieja una idea comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza. Resultaba que los Gemelos habían alquilado un local para hacer una fiesta de Nochevieja para amigos, familiares y algunos clientes. Así que todos y cada uno de nosotros estábamos invitados a la fiesta de Fred y George. Mi tía Elizabeth dijo que se quedaría a hacerle compañía a Sirius. Ella alegaba que no tenía muchas ganas de ir de fiesta, pero yo sabía por lo que era. Además Tonks y Remus dijeron que pasarían la noche con ellos. Así que llegada la tarde de Nochevieja Valerie, Hermione, Draco y yo nos encerramos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones para prepararnos. Yo me puse pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra de rayas blancas. Cuando estuve preparado bajé a ver si podía ayudar en algo a la tía Elizabeth, pero entre Dobby, Winky y ella lo tenían todo bajo control. Draco no tardó mucho en bajar y mientras que las chicas bajaban y la cena estaba preparada nos pusimos a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico. Sirius estaba sentado en la butaca frente al fuego, leyendo. Cuando oímos tacones levantamos la mirada. Valerie llevaba el mismo vestido que había llevado en Navidad. Pero Hermione… Hermione estaba preciosísima. Llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes con un lazo debajo del pecho, una chaqueta de color blanco y botas de tacón. Llevaba el pelo suelto y apenas estaba maquillada. Sentí que me quedaba sin respiración En seguida la tía Elizabeth nos avisó de que la cena estaba lista. La cena de aquella nochevieja me recordó a las cenas de Hogwarts. Había comida de todo tipo y de postre tarta de chocolate, la favorita de Valerie y mía. Después de eso nos levantamos para aparecernos en La Madriguera. Allí estaban todos los Weasley, la gente de la orden, etc… Arthur había conseguido un traslador para todos. La comunidad mágica al completo se reunía cada Nochevieja en el Valle Godric para alrededor del reloj del pueblo esperar las campanadas. Molly distribuyó entre nosotros las doce uvas de la suerte cuando faltaba un cuarto de hora para las doce de la noche. Cuando las campanas empezaron a sonar empezamos a comer las uvas. Muchos se atragantaban, pero yo conseguí comerlas sin mayor problema. Entonces el cielo del Valle de Godric se iluminó con los colores de los fuegos artificiales, cortesía de los gemelos. La sesión pirotécnica duró diez minutos para acabar con un fuego artificial muy especial. Eran un par de elfos que llevaban una pancarta que ponía "Feliz año nuevo". Todos aplaudimos. Y entonces empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de la canción típica de año nuevo "Auld Lang syne". Hermione y yo nos miramos. Yo le pasé un brazo por encima de los hombros y comenzamos a cantar la canción. Me sentía feliz. Estaba rodeado de mis seres queridos, de mi familia, de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Sentía que no podía pedirle más a la vida que aquello que tenía. Y mientras cantaba aquella canción le pedí a la vida que me permitiera ver muchos años nuevos como ese, al lado de Hermione, de Elizabeth, Sirius y Valerie, de los Weasley… Lo deseé con toda mi alma. Cuando sonó la última nota todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y después la plaza estalló en algarabía, todo el mundo quería felicitar a todo el mundo. Después de una media hora o así nos dirigimos hacia el local que los gemelos habían alquilado. La música ya sonaba. No había mucha gente. Fred nos fue a recibir.

- ¡Bienvenidos¡Feliz año!- dijo sonriendo- Os tengo reservada una mesa para todos. Pasad y disfrutad de la fiesta.

La mesa en cuestión era para nueve personas porque nueve éramos en total. Hermione, Ron, Valerie, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Frances, Draco y yo. Nos sentamos y con una copa de zumo de calabaza brindamos por un nuevo año lleno de felicidad. Era el brindis típico en todas las nocheviejas, pero yo no podía evitar pensar en que eso seguramente no se cumpliría y que quizás no vería nacer un nuevo año. Hermione notó que me había quedado callado.

- Qué pasa Harry…- dijo ella.

- Nada, ven aquí…- dije.

La cogí de la cintura y la senté sobre mis piernas. La abracé y la besé. Si iba a irme quería llevarme conmigo miles de recuerdos de momentos como ese vividos con ella. Hermione me sonrió pero me miró extrañada. Yo solamente la volví a besar. Después de un rato salimos a bailar y estuvimos bailando hasta que el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana. Era la hora. Me dirigí hacia la mesa y cogi mis cosas. Hermione me siguió sorprendida y extrañada. Cogí su abrigo y su bolso. La cogí de la muñeca y tiré de ella hacia fuera. Admito que fui muy brusco y que debía haberle dicho que tenía un plan para nosotros dos.

* * *

**Continua en el siguiente capítulo... ja ja ja**

**Dejad reviews**


	20. Nochevieja II

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a WB (Salvo los que me inventé). Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual explícito, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, pasa al siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 48: Nochevieja II**

Fuera del local de los gemelos no había mucha gente. La mayoría de los asistentes a la ceremonia de entrada de año nuevo ya se habían ido. Solamente quedaban algunos que estaban en la fiesta y que querían tomar aire fresco. Hermione se soltó de mi violentamente. Sus ojos llameaban de ira.

- ¡¡Harry¿Por qué me sacas así?- dijo ella, desconcertada y enfadada.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saqué algo. Era un pañuelo que había cogido del armario de la tía Elizabeth. Le tapé los ojos a Hermione con él. Saqué mi varita y nos desaparecimos. Lo hicimos en la entrada de Grimmauld Place. Si Dobby no me había fallado, debía estar todo listo. La cogí por la cintura para llevarla por las escaleras arriba. Hasta que estuvimos en la habitación que normalmente ocupaba con Ron en las temporadas que pasábamos allí. Abrí la puerta. Dobby había cumplido. Todos los muebles habían desaparecido y solamente estaba mi cama con las mesitas de noche, una mesa de te con sillas y el fuego de la chimenea crepitando. Por todos sitios había velas y en la mesilla de noche había dos copas de Champagne. Le quité el pañuelo a Hermione. Se quedó muda del asombro.

- Has.. ¿Has hecho todo esto por mi?- preguntó.

- Por ti haría lo que fuera. Además Dobby me echó una mano con esto.

- No te tenías que haber molestado. Ni haber molestado a Dobby.

- Quería compensarte.

- No tienes nada que compensarme, Harry.

Me acerqué a la mesa y cogí las copas de Champagne. Le di una a Hermione y otra me la quedé yo. Nos miramos a los ojos. Brindamos por nosotros. Le dimos un trago. La volvimos a dejar en su sitio. A ninguno nos gustaba especialmente. Saqué una cajita de mi bolsillo. La abrí delante de sus ojos. Eran dos alianzas de oro blanco.

- Pero Harry... hoy no es día de regalos...

- No es exactamente un regalo. Sabes lo que este año nos va a deparar...- sus ojos se ensombrecieron de tristeza- ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Sí- contestó ahogadamente.

- Es, para que pase lo que pase, sepas que siempre estaremos juntos, vivos... o muertos.

Ella se echó a mi cuello con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Yo me separé de ella y le puse en el dedo anular de la mano derecha el anillo más pequeño. Ella cogió el más grande y me lo puso a mi. Después entrelazamos nuestras manos.

- Ahora no te vas a poder librar de mi, Harry James Potter.

- Ni tú de mi, Hermione Jean Granger. ¿O debería empezar a decir Potter?

- ¡Haaaarrrryyyy!!- dijo ella escandalizada.

- Era una broma, pequeña- dije acariciándole la mejilla con infinita ternura.

Ella me agarró del cuello y poniéndose de puntillas me besó.

- Dame un minuto, Harry. Voy al baño.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Me tiré sobre la cama. Me quité los zapatos y los calcetines. Hermione entró un par de minutos después. Se había quitado las medias y las botas. Tenía unas piernas preciosas y perfectas. Hermione se tumbó en la cama a mi lado. Estaba nervioso, más que la primera vez que la toqué. Ella se puso de lado y sentí su rodilla sobre mi entrepierna. A la vez que empezaba a juguetear y desabrochar con los primeros botones de mi camisa. A medida que iba descubriendo mi pecho me iba acariciando, con un solo dedo, pero de la forma en que solo ella sabía hacerlo. Cuando intentó bajar la cremayera de su vestido, no lo logró porque estaba a la espalda.

- Estupida cremayera- dijo.

Yo reí y se la bajé yo. Se puso en pie y dejó caer el vestido. Me quedé helado. Vi su larga cascada de bucles castaños recorriendo su espalda. La línea de su columna vertebral hasta llegar a una fina porción de tela que se perdía entre sus nalgas perfectas. Miré sus piernas firmes y su cadera redondeada. Ella me miró con sus ojos castaños por encima de su hombro y al ver mi cara de sorpresa sonrió. Se giró y se mostró ante mi. Vi sus pechos perfectos, turgentes, coronados por unos firmes pezones. Su vientre plano, su gracioso ombligo, su zona íntima recubierta por un tanga de hilo con encaje. Me puse en pie a su lado. La cogí por la nuca, entrelazando mis dedos con su pelo y la besé. Juntando su cuerpo con el mio.

- Eres... eres... eres hermosísima, Hermione, eres perfecta, preciosa... no tengo palabras para describirlo.

- Pero...

- Sssshhhh!- dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

La besé de nuevo dejándonos caer sobre la cama. Cuando mis labios dejaron su boca para perderme por su cuello no se pudo estar callada.

- Eso lo dices porque me amas.

- Eso lo digo por que es verdad. Eres endiabladamente perfecta. Y me encanta cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Viendo que iba a replicar cogí con una mano uno de sus pechos y lo que iba a decir quedó ahogado por un profundo y ronco gemido. Me volví loco besandola, lamiéndola, acariciándola, mordiéndola... Quería guardar cada milímetro de su piel en mi memoria. Quería recordarla así para siempre. Descendí por su vientre, deteniéndome en su ombligo, llenándola de besos. Me detuve al llegar al borde de su tanga. Besé y acaricié sus piernas, sus muslos. Deslicé su tanga suavemente por sus piernas. La admiré en su desnudez. Me quedé unos segundos sin aliento, disfrutando de la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo. Una oleada de deseo se concentró entre mis piernas. El pantalón me estorbaba demasiado. Pero respiré hondo tratando de calmarme. Separé sus piernas con delicadeza. Noté que empezaba a sudar cuando noté su humedad en mis dedos. Busqué su pequeño botón del placer. Ella arqueó la espalda, aferrándose con fuerza a la colcha. Acaricié, besé, lamí y mordí esta zona tan íntima de ella. La veía y la oía gemir y retorcerse loca de placer.Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no bajarme los pantalones y hacerla mia. Pero primero tenía que compensarla por lo sucedido la noche de Navidad. Sentí cómo los músculos de su intimidad se cerraban sobre mis dedos. La vi arquear la espalda mientras gritaba para caer floja sobre la cama de nuevo. Me tumbé a su lado observándola. Estaba preciosa con el pelo revuelto, la carita roja, todavía cerraba los ojos mientras se recuperaba, poco a poco. Cuando fue consciente se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

- ¡Oh Harry¡Qué vergüenza!- dijo ella.

- No te tapes, que estás preciosa. Además, pequeña, la noche no ha hecho más que empezar.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida. La besé. Pero fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa cuando empezó a besarme y acariciarme el pecho mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones.Se deshizo rápidamente de estos y de mis boxer. Creí que me volvía loco cuando noté su manita, tímida sobre mi endurecida erección

- Mmmmm… Ohhhhh… Hermione…

Pero dejándome la vida, la aparté. No quería que me pasase lo mismo otra vez. La besé y la acaricié durante un rato.

- Harry- dijo, su voz sonaba ronca y rasposa- Hazlo ya… por favor… quiero ser tuya.

Me coloqué encima de ella. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como las piezas de un puzzle. Ella abrió las piernas dándome paso. Gemimos dentro de un beso cuando encontré la húmeda entrada de su intimidad.

- Pequeña, me temo… que esto… va a doler…

Ella me miró con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo y asintió con la cabeza. Poco a poco fui entrando dentro de ella. Me maravillaba su calidez, su suavidad. Y todavía me maravillaba más lo bien que me sentía. Como si hubiera encontrado mi hogar. Ella era mi hogar. Noté cómo clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda y un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta.

- Lo siento, pequeña¿Te duele? Soy un bruto- dije saliendo de ella con rapidez.

Llené su cara de besos y de caricias. Ella me dijo que volviera a intentarlo. Y lo volví a hacer. Gimió, y asustado miré su cara. Pero esta vez no apretaba los ojos en gesto de dolor. Supe que todo estaba bien. Me quedé unos segundos quieto dentro de ella. Me mataba la idea de hacerle más daño. Pero fue ella la que empezó a mover sus caderas. Al principio me movía lento, despacio, casi imperceptible. No quería dejar fluir libremente todo ese deseo que sentía por ella y lastimarla.

- Ooohhh… mi amor… por fin… lo estamos consiguiendo…- dije quedamente

Pero era ella la que con sus actos y sus palabras me instaba a que le hiciera el amor más rápido, más fuerte. Me concentré en respirar hondo. Quería que ella alcanzase el orgasmo y entonces me permitiría sucumbir al placer. Noté como su cuerpo apretaba mi erección al máximo. Ella gritaba, apretando fuertemente la cama. Entonces noté que algo estallaba en mi interior y al segundo siguiente mi cuerpo caía débil sobre el de ella. Nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados unos minutos mientras nos reponíamos del esfuerzo.

- Mimi… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dije de repente.

- Mmmm.

- ¿Te gustó?

- ¿El qué?

- Hacer el amor conmigo… yo… yo se que en Navidad… que… no… estuve a la altura…

- Me encantó. Eres increíble, Harry…- dijo mirándome a los ojos, pude leer en ellos su aplastante sinceridad- Cuando mis padres murieron… me desgarré de dolor… pero tú has sabido llenar mi corazón de otras sensaciones que no fueran dolor, tristeza, soledad y desesperación.

Le besé toda su cara con ternura, con una ternura que no había sentido nunca por nadie. No nos quedamos mucho allí. Nos vestimos y volvimos a la fiesta. Luna y Ginny nos echaron la bronca porque llevaban un rato buscándonos por toda la fiesta. Pero Ron y Valerie no dijeron nada. Luna le dio un codazo a Ginny cuando iba a replicar. Pero la verdad, nosotros estábamos sumergidos en una burbuja de felicidad y bien poco nos importaba lo que tuvieran para decir los demás. Ron solamente me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

* * *

**¡¡¡Por fin!!!. Y... a partir de ahora... serán felices y comerán perdices... o no... ¿Quién sabe? Continuad leyendo y lo averiguaréis.**

**Dejad reviews.**


	21. Tarde de estudio

**10/01/2008: Hola hola... Nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos que me he inventado) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 49: Tarde de estudio**

P.O.V. Ginny:

Aquellas vacaciones fueron mucho más importantes en mi vida de lo que podía imaginar. Esas vacaciones me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo Harry Potter era historia en mi corazón. Le seguiría queriendo eternamente como a un amigo, quizás un hermano, le admiraría y le respetaría, pero ya no le amaba. Y suspiré aliviada por eso. Pero lo que descubrí en mi corazón fue mucho más abrumador de lo que había descubierto al enterarme de que había olvidado a Harry. Y desde entonces no dejaba de comerme la cabeza ¿Cómo diablos había pasado?. Me había pasado todas las vacaciones pensando en él. No era que no le hubiera visto, pero las veces que lo había visto había bebido de su presencia como si estuviera sedienta. Y cuando no le veía recordaba cada segundo que había pasado a su lado. La biblioteca se abrió de nuevo.

- Hola señoritas- dijo una voz varonil a mi lado.

Harry, Draco y Neville acababan de llegar. Harry se había sentado como siempre cerca de Hermione. Draco había sido el que nos había llamado señoritas a Hermione y a mi. Y Neville se sentó en frente de mi. Me puse muy nerviosa, me notaba temblar. Intenté concentrarme más que nunca en mi libro de Transformaciones. Deslicé lentamente mi mirada hacia arriba. Pasé por la mesa… sus manos… siempre llevaba las uñas sucias de tierra… qué se le iba a hacer…. Su jersey…. Su corbata…su cara redondita y pecosa de otros años había pasado a la historia. Todo él había cambiado. Me miró con sus ojos grises y sentí una cosa en el estómago moverse inquieta. En seguida bajé la vista. "_Eres idiota, desde cuando te roburizas delante de él, desde cuando bajas la vista así cuando te mira. ¡Por Merlín! Es tu amigo_" Me sentía estúpida. Justo en ese momento llegaron Frances, Ron y Valerie. Me levanté intentando pasar desapercibida.

- ¿Dónde vas Gin?- preguntó Hermione.

- Allá están Luni y Coleen. Voy a charlar con ellos. Estoy harta de las Transformaciones- dije con gesto hastiado.

No estaba harta de las transformaciones. No podía estarlo porque no había dejado de pensar en él, pero necesitaba escapar de esa mesa. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Anteriormente había escapado porque la presencia de Harry y Hermione me incomodaba, ahora que estaba cómoda con ellos era mi mejor amigo el que lo hacía. Me encuentro de nuevo con tu mirada y me siento desfallecer. Me alejo de la mesa respirando un poco mejor como si el aire fuera diferente a medida que me alejaba de él.

- Hola chicos- dije

- Ginny…- dijo Luna sorprendida.

- Hola.

- Qué tal con tu romeo…- dijo Coleen guiñándome un ojo.

- Maaaalll, estoy tiesa como una vara y… Dios, ni siquiera puedo mirarle ni decirle nada. Se ha tenido que dar cuenta de que algo me sucede.

- No te preocupes pelirroja- dijo Coleen pasándome una mano por el pelo- Todo se arreglará.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él.

- ¡Pues por que no estás enamorado!

- Eso no lo sabes, Ginebra Weasley. Puedo estar enamorado de alguien y que tú no lo sepas.

- ¡Serías capaz de no contarme nada!

- Bueno chicos… creo que vais a empezar a discutir así que mejor os dejo solos- dijo Luna. Se levantó y se fue.

Me incliné sobre la mesa y miré a Coleen que se había vuelto a concentrar en el libro que leía.

- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunté.

- ¿Ella? A quién te refieres.

- Sí, ella, la chica, qué chica te gusta Coleen.

- No me gusta nadie, pelirroja, era solamente que das demasiadas cosas por supuesto sobre mi.

- Pues entonces espero, por tu bien, que no te guste un chico.

- Ginebra…

- Está bien. No me lo digas.

- Es… Es… Luna- dijo con un hilo de voz y sonrojándose como un chiquillo.

Acaricié su mejilla cariñosamente y después nos abrazamos. Le entendía mejor que nadie. Me encantaba poder tener esa confianza con Coleen. Y de pronto me imaginé a todos yendo juntos a Hogsmeade en una salida de parejas. Harry con Hermione, Ron con Valerie, Draco con Frances, Coleen con Luna y yo… con Neville. Me sentí estúpida porque sabía que él no se fijaría en mi.

P.O.V. Neville

Salía del invernadero número cinco cuando me encontré a Harry y a Draco. Ellos me dijeron que se iban a la biblioteca a ver si quería ir. Yo me encogí de hombros. Tenía deberes de varias asignaturas así que no estaría mal adelantar un poco para no dejarlo todo para después de la cena. Cuando entramos en la biblioteca lo primero que noté fue la larga cascada de su pelo rojo. Y algo me apretó el pecho. Ginny había cambiado, se había hecho mujer, una mujer que me volvía loco. Ella levantó la vista y vi cómo se ruborizaba. Suspiré al recordar que Harry iba conmigo.

- Hola señoritas- dijo Draco.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él pero no dijo nada. Hermione sonrió complacida. No sabía si por lo que Draco había dicho o por la presencia de Harry. Me senté en frente de ella. Por unos minutos me intenté mantener concentrado en la guía Gausser de herbología que consultaba en esos momentos. Pero no pude. Mi vista avanzó hacia sus manos. Me gustaban mucho, eran pequeñas y delgadas. Llevaba un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha que le había regalado su madre. Llevaba las uñas cortas y pintadas de color rosa claro. Ese día llevaba jersey. Noté la forma de sus pechos por debajo del uniforme. ¿Era yo o acaso estaba haciendo mucho calor allí?. Con pudor ascendí hacia su cuello. Llevaba la corbata floja y el primer y segundo botón de la camisa desabrochados. Su larguísima melena roja caía sobre sus hombros, sedosa y brillante. Cuántas veces había soñado que pasaba mis dedos por su pelo. Parecía tan suave. Vi su barbilla afilada, sus labios rosados y húmedos. Su graciosa nariz llena de pecas. Sus ojos azules. Me estaba mirando. El estómago se me hizo del tamaño de un guisante. Cómo adoraba sus ojos azules y sobre todo adoraba que me mirase. Ginny se puso muy nerviosa, se puso roja. El corazón paró de latirme cuando noté como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Vi cómo se levantaba.

- ¿A dónde vas Gin?- preguntó Hermione.

- Allá están Luni y Coleen. Voy a charlar con ellos. Estoy harta de las Transformaciones- dijo.

Vi cómo caminaba grácil, moviendo las caderas de camino a la mesa en que estaban Coleen y Luna. Se sentó al lado de Coleen. Cuando noté que él le acariciaba el pelo sentí morirme de celos. Y mis celos se incrementaron cuando Luna se fue, ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y le acarició la mejilla. Coleen la abrazó. La sangre me hervía.

- Hey deja de mirarla, o vas a desgastarla, Longbottom- dijo Draco.

- Cállate Malfoy.

- ¿A quién miras Nev?- preguntó Ron.

Yo me quedé callado. Seguramente si le decía que estaba mirando a su hermana, que estaba enamorado de su hermana me partiría la cara a trompazos. Así que decidí callar. Hermione, Harry y Valerie ahogaron una risa. Entonces me di cuenta de que todos lo sabían excepto Ron. Me sentí realmente estúpido. Yo que pensaba que era la discrección personificada. Pero para mi desgracia, Ginny nunca se fijaría en mi.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece la pareja Neville- Ginny? Dadme vuestras opiniones. **

**Dejad un review que no os cuesta mucho y me haréis muy feliz...**


	22. Voces en la noche

**11/01/2008: Hola a todos!!! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Se que el fic se está alargando mucho, más de lo que me gustaría, pero bueno, creo que ya estamos llegando al final. Espero que lo de los horcruxes no se alargue demasiado... Gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo. Me hace muy bien saber que a alguien le está gustando esta locura.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personales pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B. Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 50: Voces en la noche**

Enero estaba llegando a su final. Todo Hogwarts y sus alrededores estaba nevado. El paisaje era precioso. Acompañaba a Hermione desde la biblioteca. Habíamos ido a buscar un montón de libros que le hacían falta para un trabajo de Aritmancia después de cenar y antes de que la bibliotecaria cerrase la puerta. Eran escasos los momentos en que como aquel estábamos los dos solos. Teníamos demasiados deberes y después entre los entrenamientos, las guardias, las clases, etc… no teníamos tiempo para respirar y cuando dábamos con nuestros huesos en la cama, estábamos tan cansados que nos dormíamos inmediatamente. Cuando llegamos a su habitación dejé aquella cantidad de libros encima de su escritorio.

- Gracias por ayudarme a traerlos, Harry- dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

- Bueno ahora tendrás que compensarme por haberte ayudado- dije cogiéndola por la cintura y acercándola a mi.

- Bueno, si te comportas igual me lo pienso.

Cogí sus mejillas con mis manos y la besé. Ella se apartó de mi.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo guardia Harry…

- ¡Genial!- dije irónicamente.

- Pero… si me esperas levantado… por que mañana no tenemos clase… podemos ver cómo te compenso lo de ayudarme con los libros- dijo con una voz que me resultaba inconfundible.

Me miró con una sonrisa traviesa y se fue. Yo salí de su habitación y entré en la mía. Las guardias duraban dos horas. Así que tenía dos horas para entretenerme. Responsable, como era yo, decidí que lo mejor sería adelantar los deberes del fin de semana, que eran una buena pila. Tenía deberes de absolutamente todas las asignaturas. Los profesores parecían haberse vuelto locos al mandarnos tantas cosas que hacer. Decidí empezar con Pociones, mi waterloo. Eso me mantuvo ocupado hasta que llegaron las once de la noche. Hermione debía estar volviendo a la sala común. A las once y cuarto la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione.

- Pociones. Estaba esperando por mi recompensa.

- Bueno, señor Potter… si se empeña…

Hermione empezó a moverse de forma sensual, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de una música que solamente ella oía. Se quitó la corbata y la pasó por mi cuello. Me hizo levantarme para ir a la cama. Pero Hermione volvio a separarse de mi. Se quitó los zapatos y las medias. Se sacó la camisa por fuera de la falda. Comenzó a quitarse el jersey. Su camisa se subió lo suficiente como para ver su ombligo. Se deshizo de su falda y después de la camisa. Llevaba un conjunto de sujetador y tanga de color rosa. Se subió a horcajadas sobre mi para comenzar a desnudarme. Colocó diestramente su cálida entrepierna sobre el incipiente bulto que mostraban mis pantalones. Se deshizo de mi jersey y comenzó a besarme y a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras quese deshacía de mi corbata y comenzaba a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa. Sus manos acariciaban cada trozo de piel que la camisa iba dejando libre. Cuando la acabó de desabrochar la tiró al suelo con venganza. Pasó su lengua delineando los músculos de mis hombros, mis pectorales y mis abdominales. Me estaba volviendo loco y sobre todo porque ella no me dejaba tocarla. Se deshizo de mi cinturón y de los pantalones. Me miró con esa mirada que ponía, cargada de deseo y de lujuria mientras que se deshacía de mis boxer para mandarlos al otro lado de mi habitación. Cuando mi miembro erecto hizo acto de presencia, ella lo miró como un niño delante del escaparate de una pastelería. Rápidamente dirigió su mano hacia éste. Gemí ahogadamente. Era maravilloso sentir sus caricias. Cerré los ojos y me abandoné al placer que su mano me daba. Pero en seguida volví a abrir los ojos. Con su mano sostenía mi erección y con su lengua había empezado a acariciar la punta.

- Ohhhh… Herm…. Ohhhh… no…. Tienes… que…. Hacerlo… ohhhh- dije

- ¡Cállate Potter!

Hermione se detuvo jugando con mi "amiguito" el tiempo que quiso. Y a cada segundo me sentía a punto de volverme loco. Pero por suerte se retiró antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

- ¿Te ha gustado la recompensa?- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que me volvía loco y lo hacía deliberadamente.

- Ahora te vas a enterar, Granger.

La eché hacia atrás y me coloqué encima de ella. Acaricié sus pechos con deseo, con ansia, pero ella no se quejaba, era más, no hacía más que gemir y mover su pelvis. Mis manos dieron paso a mi lengua. Mi mano se coló por su sexo empapado para acariciarla. Me detuve. Respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba muy colorada.

- Eso… es… todo… lo… que… sabes… hacer- dijo jadeante.

Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama. Le dije que se pusiera de rodillas, de espalda a mi. Me deshice de su sujetador no sin forcejear antes un poco con su cierre. Después le acaricié los pechos mientras mi endurecida erección se colaba entre sus piernas. Entonces hice que se inclinase hacia delante. Ella me miró sorprendida.

- Te va a gustar… ¿Cónfías en mi?- le dije ante su duda.

La cogí de la cintura y la acerqué a mi hasta notar que mi miembro hayaba la humedad de su sexo. Empujé un poco y sus músculos se abrieron para dejarme paso. La noté húmeda, cálida y suave como siempre, pero su intimidad me apretaba más que nunca. Hermione se aferraba con los puños cerrados a la almohada, gimiendo como loca. En medio del frenesí de aquel momento busqué su clítoris entre sus piernas. Ella gemía desesperada, como nunca antes la había oído gemir. Y eso hacía que yo me excitase muchísimo. Unos segundos después sentí como sus músculos me apretaban mientras que ella chillaba como loca. Sentí que estallaba y caí débil sobre su espalda. Nos separamos y caímos sobre la cama. Ella se abrazó a mi, colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

- Mmmm… creo que tenías razón… ha sido absolutamente genial- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos. Pude leer en ellos su sinceridad.

- No, tú eres genial- dije.

Ella se sonrojó un poco más. Después de disfrutar un poco allí tumbados y desnudos, nos pusimos el pijama y nos metimos en la cama. Hermione se acurrucó en mi pecho de nuevo, era como si hubiera encontrado su lugar. Y poco a poco fui quedándome dormido. Y lo siguiente que recuerdo era que estaba dentro de una cueva. Era como si estuviera viendo un recuerdo dentro de un pensadero. Vi a Voldemort y a Hermione. Hermione estaba atada con cadenas, de rodillas en el suelo cubierta con una capa negra.

- Bienvenida al mundo… señorita Granger.

- ¿Qué…¿Dónde estoy?

- Y eso qué importa ahora, querida.

- Harry vendrá en seguida a buscarme- dijo la Hermione de mi sueño.

- No te preocupes que para cuando él te encuentre… ya será demasiado tarde.

Con un aleteo de varita, Voldemort le apretó los grilletes hasta hacerle sangrar las muñecas. Hermione chilló de dolor. Quería despertarme, era totalmente insoportable ver aquello.

- Ay… Hermionecita… has sido una irresponsable… yo esperaba más de ti.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No me digas que no se te ocurre nada? Se tu pequeño secretito, boba. Bueno el tuyo y el de Potter.

Hermione se puso blanca como la cera.

- No… no puede ser- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Sí puede ser, pequeña sangre sucia. Potter se puso tan asquerosamente contento que durante unos segundos no mantuvo las barreras de la oclumancia.

¿ Por qué Hermione estaba tan asustada?. ¿De qué diablos hablaba Voldemort¿Cuál era ese secreto que no había podido mantener oculto en mi mente?

- Bueno, te lo puedo recordar así, como a grandes rasgos. Debido a vuestra activa vida sexual al volver del colegio comenzaste a sentirte mal. Fuiste al sanador y ¡Bingo! La pequeña Hermionecita estaba embarazada.

Hermione arrodillada, abrazaba su vientre.

- Pero no te preocupes, acabaré pronto con vuestras insignificantes vidas. Deberías agradecerme el poder librar al mundo de otro presuntuoso y egocéntrico Potter. Te mataré… te mataré como maté a tu asqueroso amigo pelirrojo… como maté a la encantadora prima de tu amado Potter… como maté a su tía y a su padrino… todos moriréis… os mataré…. La mataré… la mataré…

Entonces me desperté sobresaltado. Hermione había encendido la luz. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sudaba y temblaba.

- Qué pasa Harry… estabas diciendo mi nombre.

- Oh, nada, solo ha sido un sueño… solamente una pesadilla- dije notando que me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo después de la pesadilla.

Dejé que Hermione me abrazase pero esa noche ya no volví a pegar ojo. No sabía qué podía significar ese sueño tan vívido. Podría ser que me estuviesen mostrando el futuro… o quizás Voldemort intentase manipular mi mente. Estaba muy confundido y no supe qué pensar respecto a ese sueño ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni la semana siguiente, ni la siguiente.

* * *

**Pooobre Harry... ahora que era tan feliz con Hermione... No me despellejéis todavía. Aún queda mucho fic por delante.**

**Dejad reviews porfa!!!**


	23. Corazones rotos

**11/01/2008: Iba a subir solamente el capítulo anterior "Voces en la noche" pero como soy buenecita os he subido el siguiente para qué sepáis qué es lo que decide hacer Harry.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.. Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual explícito

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 51: Corazones rotos**

El miedo es como un parásito que se va adueñando poco a poco de tu alma. Al principio es solamente una sombra oscura y aterradora, pero acaba dominando toda tu vida. Intenté hacer mi vida normal, como si aquel horrible sueño no hubiera sucedido. Pero cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que la tocaba las palabras de Voldemort venían a mi cabeza. "La mataré" y entonces me apartaba de ella y me iba de su lado. Durante un par de semanas no le toqué ni un pelo. Ella estaba como loca intentando saber qué era lo que me sucedía. Pero yo… yo no podía decirle lo que había soñado… no podía decirle que estaba asustado. Finalmente recurrí a Sirius. Hablé con Dumbledore y él le dio permiso a Sirius para visitarme un Domingo. Nos encontramos en el despacho del director.

- Qué es eso tan importante que te preocupa… ¿Es sobre Voldemort?

Y le conté mi sueño. Sirius me miraba pasandose una mano por la barbilla. Me escuchó todo lo que tenía que decirle en silencio, sin interrumpirme.

- Harry… Te voy a hacer una pregunta personal. ¿Hermione y tú habéis tenido relaciones?- dijo Sirius.

- Sí.

- ¿Os habéis protegido verdad?

- Sirius, ya hablamos de eso…- dije.

- Tenía que comprobarlo… No se… lo único que se me ocurre es que no tengas relaciones con Hermione…

- ¿Hasta que todo acabe?

- Bueno… se que para un adolescente hormonal como tú será todo un sacrificio. Pero piensa que si se queda embarazada… tu sueño se puede cumplir. Seguramente será una maniobra de Voldemort para hacerte infeliz… pero… ¿Y si no lo es?

- Bueno… Voldemort decía… que Hermione y yo… bueno que teníamos una vida sexual… bastante activa… no creo que a hacerlo dos veces se le pueda dar ese calificativo…

- Harry… ándate con cuidado.

- Pero… pero… cómo se lo explico a Hermione sin contarle todo…

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Bonita ayuda me había buscado. Pero la idea de no hacer más el amor con Hermione era lo más lógico… pero cómo se lo explicaba a ella… Todas las ideas que se me ocurrían me parecían absurdas. Solamente una primaba por encima de los demás. Pero me resultaba tan doloroso que solo de pensarlo sentía que se me desgarraba el alma.

Estaba en la biblioteca pero no podía concentrarme. Llevaba todo el fin de semana para traducir aquel texto en runas antiguas pero no podía concentrarme en absoluto. No dejaba de pensar en Harry y en lo que podía sucederle para que me tratase así. Me dolía como si mil cuchillos se hundieran lentamente en mi corazón. No era por no hacer el amor con él. Bueno, me encantaba hacerlo con él. Pero echaba de menos sus pequeños gestos. Sus besos, sus caricias, cómo me miraba cuando pensaba que yo no me enteraba, la forma en que me cuidaba y me trataba como a una princesa. Todo antes de aquella noche. Sabía que todo estaba relacionado con aquel sueño que le había hecho despertarse empapado en sudor y diciendo mi nombre. Pero él se cerraba en banda cada vez que intentaba averiguar por ese camino.

- ¿Qué te sucede Hermione?- preguntó Ginny, depositando su mano sobre la mia.

A pesar de todo no pude evitar sonreír por aquel gesto de Ginny. Estaba mucho más cercana a mi y eso me gustaba. Me gustaba saber que poco a poco la estaba recuperando como amiga.

- No puedo concentrarme- dije ahogadamente.

- ¿Quieres hablar?

Yo solamente asentí con la cabeza. Recogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos hacia el baño de Myrtle. En ese momento no estaba así que lo agradecí.

- Es por Harry… ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny.

- Se que no debería estar hablando esto contigo, Gin, pero no quiero decirselo a Val, porque se que irá a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a Harry. Y no quiero.

- Qué es lo que sucede. He notado que está bastante extraño.

- Me rehuye todo el tiempo, cuando le beso, cuando le acaricio… cualquier mínimo roce hace que él salga espantado de mi lado. Como si de repente me hubiera convertido en un escreguto de cola explosiva.

- Os habéis peleado…

- No, ese es el caso… se que todo tiene relación con un sueño que tuvo… pero no se de qué se trata…

- Habla con él, Hermione. De frente, sin tapujos.

Asentí con la cabeza. Lo que Ginny decía tenía bastante sentido. Nos abrazamos y salimos del baño. Fuimos a la sala común. Me despedí de Ginny para ir a buscar a Harry. Harry estaba sentado en la butaca, con un libro abierto sobre el pecho. Estaba frente a la chimenea. Estaba teniendo un sueño bastante agitado porque no paraba de murmurar. ¿Estaría teniendo una pesadilla?. Entonces me di cuenta del enorme bulto debajo de sus pantalones. Empecé a notar un intenso calor por todo el cuerpo y una inconfundible humedad en mi zona íntima. El deseo nubló mi razón. Cerré la puerta de su habitación y la silencié. Después apliqué un encantamiento sobre mi cuerpo que Tonks me había enseñado para no quedarme embarazada. Y comencé a deshacerme del uniforme. Harry seguía dormido. En ropa interior avancé hacia él notado un irrefrenable deseo latir entre mis piernas. Le quité el libro. Harry solamente se revolvió un poco, pero no se despertó. Me subí sobre sus piernas a horcajadas. Harry se despertó sobresaltado.

- Buenos días mi amor- dije con voz seductora

Y directamente me lancé sobre su boca. Y él correspondió a mi beso, abrazándome. Yo yo me sentía a punto de estallar de alegría al notar cómo su lengua buscaba la mia. Pero aquel momento fue tan efímero que alguna vez pensé que me lo había imaginado. En seguida Harry se apartó de mi. Se levantó de la butaca.

- Vístete Hermione… por favor…- dijo él.

- ¿O si no qué?- dije avanzando hacia él- No podemos desaprovechar esto, Harry- dije pasando mi mano sobre su durísimo miembro.

Harry cerró los ojos y gimió.

- Hermione… no… podemos… no… debemos… hacerlo…

- ¿Por qué no?

- No Hermione- dijo apartandose de nuevo de mi.

Y vi algo en sus ojos que me dio miedo. Lo estaba diciendo en serio. No quería estar conmigo.

- Hermione… yo… yo… quiero que… yo… quiero que dejemos de vernos.

- ¿Por qué¿Ya no te gusto¿Hay otra?- dije notando como si me hubiesen echado un caldero de agua fría por encima de los hombros.

- No es eso… me gustas más que nunca… pero es por tu bien.

- ¿Por mi bien?- dije empezando a alzar mi voz- No tienes ni idea entonces qué es lo que me hace bien, si piensas que lejos de ti voy a estar mejor.

- Más segura.

- ¡Por qué por una vez en tu vida no dejas que te echen una mano! Siempre crees que puedes con todo… eres un cabezón, Harry Potter.

- ¡Mira quién va a hablar! La que nunca es cabezona.

- ¡Nunca te lo tomaste en serio¿verdad?. Supongo que pensaste que estaba desesperada y que era una presa fácil- las palabras parecían brotar solas de mi boca. En realidad no lo sentía… pero estaba tan dolida…

- ¡Siempre te he salvado la vida, así me lo pagas!

- Ohhhh… lo olvidaba… el niño necesita hacer que otros se sientan miserables para sentirse bien él. El pequeño Harry Potter necesita la atención de cada minusculo microbio de la Tierra.

- ¡Por lo menos no soy una rata de biblioteca!

- ¡Prefiero ser una rata de biblioteca a un Neanderthal como tú!

- Eres una egoista. Todos podéis sentiros tranquilos gracias a Mi, porque lo hice yo solo…

- ¡Qué lástima me das! Se me parte el corazón- dije con ironía. Me di cuenta de que tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza.

- Grábate bien esto en la mente, Granger, eres una entrometida rata de biblioteca… sangre sucia.

Sentí como si me hubiesen golpeado en el estómago. Sangre Sucia… mi Harry me había llamado Sangre sucia. El mayor insulto que me podía haber dicho. Airada, notando las lágrimas peleando por salir de mis ojos recogí a tientas mi ropa, salí de allí y me encerré en mi habitación. Aquella noche no paré de llorar.

Noté una horrible presión en las sienes y entonces lo escupí con una frialdad que no era característica de mi. Veía como en una pantalla de cine a mi mismo llamarla Sangre Sucia. La veía recoger su ropa y cuando la puerta de mi habitación se cerró de un portazo todo a mi alrededor empezó a dar vueltas. Me caí. Oía una risa fría y despiadada en mis oídos. "No puedes esconderte Potter… La mataré… Los mataré a todos… y después te mataré a ti…".

* * *

**Si en el capítulo anterior queríais despellejarme, en este por lo menos querréis cortarme a trocitos. Seguid leyendo. Que después de todo no soy tan mala. Y os aseguro que van a acabar juntos.**

**Dejad reviews!!!**


	24. La batalla de Hogwarts

**13/01/2008: Hola!! Hoy de nuevo os traigo dos capítulos ya que uno es continuación del otro. Espero que os gusten. Gracias, miles de gracias por vuestros reviews. Sois geniales. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 42: La batalla de Hogwarts**

Nadie supo nunca qué era lo que había pasado entre Hermione y yo. Ni siquiera fui capaz de decírselo a Valerie. Me moría de vergüenza pensar o decir lo que la había llamado. Despreciaba ese apelativo, pero aún así se lo había dicho. Y de repente ya no nos hablábamos más que lo necesario. Nos evitábamos constantemente. Parecíamos unos completos desconocidos. Y los rumores se extendieron por el castillo como la pólvora. Pero aquellos días algo más terrible sucedió. Nadie supo nunca cómo aquella noche entraron en el castillo. La hipótesis más factible es que alguien les dejase entrar. Yo estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. El verla y sentirla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba intentando hacer los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero era incapaz ya que cada cinco minutos me descubría pensando en Hermione. Minerva McGonagall entró con el pelo revuelto y cara de pánico.

- ¡Potter! Reune a todos en la torre… ¡no salgáis bajo ninguna circunstancia!

- ¿Qué sucede profesora?

- Estamos siendo atacados por mortífagos.

Avisé a Hermione sin contemplaciones. Corrí escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la sala donde dormían mis compañeros y amigos. Ron en seguida se puso en pie, seguido de Neville, Dean y Seamus. Valerie, Ginny, Lavender, Padma, Parvati y Frances estaban con Hermione.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Ginny.

- Hermione quédate a cargo de todo aquí. Yo voy.

- ¡Eso ni lo sueñes, amigo!, yo voy contigo- dijo Ron.

- Yo también- afirmó Hermione.

Y así uno por uno fueron apuntándose. Padma se quedó para cuidar que nadie saliera de la torre. Si no salían, correrían menos peligro. Cuando salimos a la escalera nada evidenciaba lo que estaba pasando. Los mortífagos estaban en la entrada del colegio. Profesores y aurores luchaban encarnizadamente con ellos. La piel se me puso de gallina. Casi sin darnos cuenta nos introdujimos en el fragor de la batalla. Oí algo como que no deberíamos estar allí, pero nadie se paró a llevarnos a un lugar seguro. Pronto distinguí a Draco que protegía a Luna del ataque de un enmascarado.

- ¡¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- Profesor queríamos ayudar- Albus Dumbledore estaba detrás de mi. Físicamente podía parecer anciano pero leí en sus ojos el destello de la emoción, de la inquietud y del miedo por lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Toma!- dijo dándome una espada. La espada de Gryffindor.

- Qué…

- ¡Mata a Nagini! Está en el bosque. Es posible que Voldemort esté también.

Me abrí paso a duras penas hacia la puerta sin reparar en que alguien me seguía. En medio del caos no me di cuenta de que era observado por alguien. Y de repente me pareció que sabía exactamente el camino que tenía que seguir. Me dio un escalofrío. Voldemort me estaba guiando. Llegué rápidamente al bosque prohibido. Cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid le vi hablando con esa serpiente suya.

- ¡Harry Potter¿Te gustó el festín que te tenía preparado en tu querido colegio?

- Ryddle…

- ¿Qué tal está tu asquerosa sangre sucia? Pobrecita… se sentirá tan decepcionada porque su Harry le llamó Sangre Sucia…

Me sentí hervir de ira. Intuía que el culpable de todo era él. Había estado manipulándome como cuando sucedió lo del departamento de Misterios. Y había vuelto a caer en la trampa.

- Eres tan fácilmente manipulable, Potter… Que resultas patético. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Después de unos cinco minutos de lucha con hechizos de poca monta, Voldemort sacó el hechizo estrella de su arsenal, la maldición mortal. Seguramente era el que más veces había utilizado en su vida. Apenas tuve tiempo de reacción. Mi vida pasó delante de mi como en una película. Aquel era el mundo que le iba a dejar a mis amigos… un mundo gobernado por un ser cruel y malvado. El rayo llegó hasta mi. Me dio en el pecho de lleno y caí. Pero fue extraño porque en lugar de ver a mis padres, a todos mis seres queridos me vi a mi mismo la noche en que Voldemort mató a mis padres. Era la segunda vez que veía aquello… Pero hasta entonces no me di cuenta de que cuando la maldición imperdonable rebotó sobre Voldemort una especie de energía se metió dentro de mi a través de mi cicatriz. Entonces me desperté. Estaba aturdido, en el medio del bosque. Y vi a Neville. Voldemort se había ido. Nagini estaba en posición de ataque, sacando los colmillos, destilando veneno. Y siseaba. De repente me di cuenta, la oía sisear como todos los demás, no hablaba.

- ¡Neville!- grité.

Cogí la espada de Godric Gryffindor y se la tiré. Neville la empuñó y se la clavó en la garganta cuando esta fue a atacarle. De su boca salió una especie de vapor cuando yacía muerta.

- ¡Volvamos al castillo!- dije. Me sentía débil

Neville me dejó que me apoyase en él de camino al colegio. Cuando llegamos todos los mortífagos habían desaparecido. McGonagall corrió hacia mi. E hizo algo que pensé que nunca haría. Me abrazó.

- ¡Oh Harry!, menos mal que estás bien. Le oímos decir a unos mortífagos que habías muerto.

Entonces fue cuando todo comenzó a difuminarse a mi alrededor y me caí redondo en el suelo.

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido¿Os ha gustado? Seguid leyendo.**

**Dejadme reviews... xfa.**


	25. Horcrux involuntario

**13/01/2008: Aquí tenéis la continuación del capítulo anterior. Espero que os guste. Besos**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 53: Horcrux involuntario**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en la enfermería del colegio. Había tenido un sueño reparador, como hacía años que no dormía. Me pregunté si estaría relacionado con la batalla y esa sensación de silencio dentro de mi cabeza. Esa sensación de escuchar solamente mi voz interior. Abrí los ojos y la luz del sol me cegó unos segundos. No estaba solo. Hermione estaba sentada en una silla a mi lado. ¿Cuánto llevaba allí¿Habría dormido allí? Estaba absorta leyendo un lirbo. Así era ella.

- Buenos días dormilón- dijo con una sonrisa suave.

Cómo extrañaba sus sonrisas y cómo extrañaba que me hablase en ese tono. Añoraba todos y cada uno de los segundos que había pasado con ella.

- Hermione… que…- atiné a decir.

- He venido a cuidarte.

- Yo… lo siento…

- Tenía un miedo horrible a que hubieras muerto. Me da igual lo que me dijeses, me da igual que me echases de tu lado. Te amo igual.

- Yo no me lo merezco, Hermione.

- Dejemos que pase toda esta locura y ya veremos ¿vale?

Madame Pomfrey se dio cuenta de que hablábamos y llegó para decirle a Hermione que nos dejase solos. Me reconoció. Estaba perfectamente. Me vestí con la ropa que llevaba el día anterior y salí con Hermione de la enfermería. Caminabamos lentamente. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos.

- Han atrapado a muchos Mortífagos- dijo Hermione- aunque no se qué harán con ellos ahora que los dementores están de parte de Voldemort.

- Ha… habido bajas entre los nuestros…- dije. Temía profundamente que alguno de mis seres queridos hubiese muerto.

- La mayoría estamos maltrechos- dijo Hermione sonriendo ligeramente. Ya había notado que cojeaba ligeramente.

- Me refería a si ha muerto alguien.

- Dos aurores. Un tal Moore y una tal Wilson. Y…

- ¿Y…?

- Lav y Seamus han muerto, Harry- dijo ella con gravedad.

Sentí como si una fuerte opresión en el pecho me impidiera respirar. Noté se me empañaba la vista y un par de lágrimas indiscretas rodaron por mis mejillas. Me limpié. No se si Hermione se dio cuenta, y si lo hizo fue lo suficiente inteligente como para no mencionarlo.

- Y tú… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, fui de las mejor paradas. Creo que mi hechizo escudo ha cogido fama…

En ese momento llegamos a la sala común de Gryffindor. Era la hora de comer por eso apenas nos encontramos gente en los pasillos. Hermione dijo que se iba a comer algo. Yo le dije que no me apetecía y entré en mi habitación. Allí pude llorar a gusto. Esa misma tarde recibí la visita de Albus Dumbledore. Había algo que tenía que hablar con él. Más bien algo que comunicarle. Albus se sentó a mi lado en la cama

- No teníais que haber salido de la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry.

- Lo se… tenía que haber ido yo solo... me siento tan culpable.

- Bueno, Harry, creo que la señorita Brown y el señor Finnigan sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. Y no creo que hubieras podido convencerles de que se quedasen.

- Profesor… ehhh… recuerda cuando destruímos el guardapelo de Slytherin.

- Sí.

- Salió una especie de vapor de el guardapelo.

- Sí, el veneno de basilisco quemó esa parte de alma de Voldemort. ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Voldemort creyó que había muerto porque me lanzó la maldición mortal, y me caí. Pero volví a ver la noche en que mataron a mis padres. Entonces me di cuenta de que esa especie de vapor se introducía en mi a través de mi cicatriz. Lo que no entiendo es por qué sobreviví a la maldición.

- Ohhh, es lo que me temía… Sí, Harry. Eras un horcrux de Voldemort. Cuando mató a tus padres, su alma se dividió e involuntariamente pasó ese parte de alma a ti, incluidos parte de sus poderes. Como por ejemplo, hablar pársel. Por eso te podía controlar y dominar de la forma en que lo hacía. Una parte de alma se comporta de forma diferente en un ser vivo que en un objeto. Creo que estando tan cerca de él, su alma se activó. Y eso hizo de escudo protector para ti. Lo que murió fue su alma, no la tuya.

- He notado cambios… cuando me desperté Nagini iba a atacar a Nev, y la oí sisear… ya no hablaba.

- Eso es por que, Harry, has dejado de ser un horcrux.

Dumbledore se fue y yo me quedé reflexionando sobre todo aquello. Ahora ya no necesitaría más la Oclumancia, podía liberar mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos, ya no tenía que reprimirlos. Hermione entró en mi habitación un ratito antes de la cena. Estaba Hermosa. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera de color celeste con una muñeca en el pecho.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella. Estaba tensa.

- Bien. Hermione… quiero aclararte una cosa… Bueno dos cosas…

- Dime.

- Ehh… yo… no te llamé… eso… fue Voldemort. Me estaba manipulando para alejarme de ti… Tuve un sueño… en mi sueño quería matarte. Te iba a matar a ti… y había matado a Ron, a Val, a Elizabeth y a Sirius… Pero ya no me manipulará más.

- ¿ Por qué?

Le conté lo que había visto cuando "me mató", lo del horcrux y lo de que no había oído hablar a Nagini. Ella se alegró por mi. Pero a pesar de que me hablase, a pesar de que se preocupara por mi, yo notaba que entre nosotros se había roto algo, algo que tardaría en sanar.

* * *

**Hola... ¿Os han gustado estos dos capis que he subid hoy? Bueno por lo menos Hermione ya le habla a Harry. Y han destruido dos horcruxes... ¿no está mal ehhh?**

**Dejad vuestros reviews.**


	26. La copa de Hufflepuff

**22/01/2008: Hola a todos!!! siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado aquejada de una gravísima falta de inspiración. Y eso unido a las rebajas ;) ya me entendéis... Bueno... ya estamos cerca del final y me da penita... pero siempre nos quedarán otros fic ¿no?. Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B. excepto algunos que me he inventado.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 54: La copa de Hufflepuff**

La batalla librada en Hogwarts fue de dominio público inmediatamente. Todas las publicaciones del mundo mágico se hicieron eco de los sucesos. Todos los alumnos que lo deseamos se nos permitió acudir al entierro de Seamus y Lavender. Me sentía demasiado culpable. Sabía que yo no les había puesto la varita en el pecho para que fuesen a presentar batalla, pero también sabía que no todos opinaban lo mismo. Pero cuando estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar todo, y volver a centrarme en mis estudios, Dumbledore nos comunicó a los pocos alumnos que quedábamos en el colegio, que sería clausurado indefinidamente. Me sentí todavía peor porque Hogwarts era mi hogar.

Al salir del colegio fuimos a Potter Hollow donde estuvimos aproximadamente una semana bajo el amparo de Elizabeth. Pero eso solamente era una medida temporal. Después de esa semana fuimos a vivir a Grimmauld Place solamente Hermione, Draco, Valerie, Ron, Frances, Ginny y yo. Dumbledore llegó a Grimmauld Place una lluviosa tarde de principios de abril. Y no traía precisamente noticias buenas. Las actividades de Voldemort cada vez eran más intensas y nosotros teníamos que tener más cuidado que nunca. Estábamos demasiado cerca. Así que lo que nos llevó nos dejó de sorpresa a todos. Era un mapa de la camara de seguridad de la familia Lestrange. Al final de la cámara había algo que encerraba otro de los horcruxes de Voldemort. Todos nos pusimos muy nerviosos. Estábamos un día en mi habitación Hermione, Valerie, Ron y yo estudiando el mapa y haciendo planes, cuando entró Draco de inprovisto.

- ¿Qué hacéis chicos?- preguntó Draco.

- Nada- dijo Ron.

- ¿Para qué son esos mapas?... espera… ese es el escudo de la familia Lestrange…¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?

- Verás…- empezó a decir Valerie.

- Draco, tú sabes lo que es un horcrux- preguntó Hermione

- He oido hablar de ellos, pero no se lo que son ni de qué sirven, francamente- dijo. La sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos azules.

- ¿A quién le oíste?- pregunté

- A mi padre. Siempre decía que Voldemort había logrado lo imposible, hacer varios horcrux. Pero cuando yo le preguntaba qué eran o de qué servían me decía que algún día me enteraría con una sonrisa enigmática.

- Bien, Draco, te lo puedo explicar yo- dije y vi cómo Draco ponía los ojos como platos- Cuando una persona mata a otra, su alma se rompe. Voldemort consiguió separarlas y albergarlas en diferentes objetos.

- Eso es magia oscura muy avanzada- dijo Draco.

- Lo sabemos- dijo Valerie.

- ¿Y cuántos son… o eran?- preguntó Draco.

- Eran siete- Hermione y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice. Era la primera vez que les iba a hablar sobre la razón por la que había estado conectado a Voldemort.

- Espera… ¿no eran seis?- dijo Valerie- Está el diario de Tom Ryddle que destruíste en segundo. El anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt que destruyó Dumbledore. El guardapelo de Slytherin que destruímos este curso. Nagini que la mató Neville.

- Siempre supe que esa serpiente era demasiado lista para ser un animal- dijo Draco.

- Y quedan la taza de Helga Hufflepuff y la tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw… y son seis- concluyó Valerie.

- En la batalla de Hogwarts Voldemort me mató. O el creyó que me había matado. Y si no hubiese albergado dentro de mi una parte de su alma, hubiese muerto. Mató su propia alma. Hizo de mi un horcrux cuando intentó matarme cuando era bebé.

- Eso tiene muchísimo sentido- dijo Draco.

- Por eso hablabas pársel y te podía dominar…- dijo Valerie.

- Es verdad… desde entonces ya no tienes pesadillas por las noches- dijo Ron.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué vais a hacer con ese mapa?

- ¡Comérnolos! A ti que te parece Draco Malfoy…- dijo Valerie.

- No llegaréis a la cámara de seguridad de los Lestrange ni locos. Necesitáis un guía.

- ¿Cónoces la casa?- preguntó Hermione.

- La verdad es que sí, bastante.

Aquella misma noche preparamos nuestras mochilas. Frances se empeñó en venir con nosotros. Según ella no podía dejarnos a solas con Draco, porque seguramente nos metería en un auténtico lio. Pero todos sabíamos que iba por Draco, no por nosotros. Ginny se quedó en Grimmauld Place porque Ron no le permitió ir con nosotros. A la mañana siguiente nos pusimos en marcha. Tardamos tres días en llegar a las inmediaciones de la casa de los Lestrange, en Leicestershire, más o menos en la mitad del país. Tuvimos que caminar bastante trozo, también abordamos un tren de mercancías. Apareciéndonos llegaríamos en un instante, pero no podíamos levantar sospechas. Y por fin llegamos a la mansión de los Lestrange. Era una casa imponente, o debió serlo en sus buenos tiempos, porque con los años había sucumbido al abandono. Los últimos inquilinos de la casa habían sido Lestrange y Bellatrix. Ambos muertos. Entramos dentro y la casa tenía aspecto laberíntico como decía Draco. Él nos guió perfectamente hasta la biblioteca. Había pasado mucho tiempo durante su infancia correteando por aquellos pasillos. Draco movió el libro adecuado y una de las estanterías se movió para dejar paso a una gruta iluminada por antorchas. Estábamos ya en la cámara de seguridad. Era húmeda, tétrica y asfixiante. Así hasta que llegamos a la pared del fondo donde había una gran filigrana con dos serpientes en forma de "s" entrelazadas. Habíamos llegado. Valerie y Hermione se acercaron. En la parte inferior había unos símbolos extraños. Eran muy similares a los que había visto en el libro de Runas Antiguas de Hermione.

- ¡Maldito bastardo!- dijo Valerie de pronto

- No me digas que otra vez hay que abrirlo con sangre- dijo Ron palideciendo.

- Pero no sive cualquier tipo de sangre- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.

- Quiere sangre sucia. Lo haré yo- dije con determinación.

- ¡No! Lo haré yo. Val, Ron, Draco y Fran sois sangre limpia. Harry, tú tienes sangre mestiza. No sirve. Además a ti te necesitamos vivo y en plenas facultades. Solo quedo yo.

Gruñí de forma indescifrable. Odiaba que siempre tuviera razón. Y más en esa situación que lo último que quería era ponerla en peligro. Hermione se sacó el cuchillo de pociones de su mochila. Se levantó el jersey y colocó el filo sobre la parte interna de su antebrazo justo por debajo de la muñeca. El filo del cuchillo rasgó su carne con suavidad y un líquido espeso de color granate, casi negro comenzó a salir por la herida. Hermione acercó su brazo a la piedra, justo encima de las dos eses.

- Aaaaahhhhh! Duele…- grito al retirar el brazo.

Valerie intentó sanar la herida con los pocos hechizos de sanación que sabía, pero todos resultaron ser inútiles. Hermione cayó de rodillas en el suelo, gritando y gimoteando. Y cada vez que Valerie intentaba sanarla, un nuevo borbotón de sangre salía de su brazo. No podía soportar oírla gritar así. En un momento de lucidez recordé que había metido un botiquín en la mochila, por si acaso. Me arrodillé a su lado y saqué gasas limpias con lo que le taponé la herida. Después rasqué mi camisa y apretando con fuerza le dejé taponada la herida como había aprendido en las clases de primeros auxilios del colegio. Le acaricié el pelo con ternura y la besé en la frente. Sudaba. Estaba tiritando, tenía fiebre y de vez en cuando convulsionaba.

- Fran, llévatela a Potter Hollow. Que la vea la tía Lizzie.

- ¿Y eso de no hacer magia?

- ¡Iros ya!

La ayudé a ponerse de pie. Frances hizo que pasase su brazo bueno por encima de sus hombros y se desaparecieron las dos. Me di cuenta de que todavía temblaba, de que todavía sus alaridos resonaban en mi cabeza. En un lateral de la cámara la piedra se había retirado cuando Hermione había hecho la entrega de su sangre. Era un pasadizo estrecho, aunque afortunadamente era alto y no teníamos que agachar la cabeza. La oscuridad era más penetrante, más profunda que la que había en el resto de la cámara. Una oscuridad que recordaba a la de la cueva donde estaba albergado el guardapelo. Caminamos durante al menos media hora por aquella gruta. Finalmente dimos a una cueva muy grande en cuyo centro había una especie de pirámide con escaleras. Subí hasta arriba del todo.

- ¡Está aquí!- grité a los demás.

Era una taza con dos asas, el emblema de Helga Hufflepuff en un lateral y con un complicadísimo dibujo.

- ¡Me temo que tendremos que estar preparados para cuando la coja! No creo que esté tan desprotegida

- Crees que aquí también habrá inferi?- preguntó Ron empezando a temblar.

- ¡No hay agua Ron!- contestó Valerie.

- Pero supongo que alguna clase de criatura habrá- dije desde lo alto de la pirámide- A la de uno…a la de dos…- mi mano se acercó al asa- ¡A la de tres!

La cogí y no sentí nada al hacerlo pero de repente una especie de puerta de piedra taponó rápidamente la entrada. Y para colmo se abrieron varias puertas en los laterales de algo que parecían armarios… de donde salieron zombies. Auténticos muertos vivientes. Cuando estaban por alcanzarnos recordé con una claridad asombrosa la voz de Hermione en la cabeza. Al volver de la cueva después de recoger el guardapelo le pregunté a ver cómo sabía que la luz haría retroceder a los inferi. Ella rió con esa risita deliciosa que utiliza cuando solamente ella sabe algo.

- Las criaturas que viven en la oscuridad, Harry, siempre le tienen miedo a la luz.

Y fue como si una bombilla se encendiera en mi cerebro.

- ¡¡Lumos Solem!!- grité.

Un potente rayo de luz salió de mi varita haciendo retroceder a todos los zombies. Valerie aprovecho ese momento de debilidad para hacer explotar la puerta con el hechizo "Bombarda" y salimos corriendo de allí por el pasadizo. Corrimos y corrimos hasta que estuvimos de nuevo en la cámara de los Lestrange y la puerta se cerró.

- Vámonos de aquí- dijo Valerie- este lugar me da escalofríos.

Todos acordamos que era mejor irnos de allí. Cuando salimos de allí, en medio del bosque que circundaba la casa. Saqué la pequeña botellita que llevaba bien guardada dentro de mi mochila. Era un líquido transparente. Lo eché directamente sobre la taza. Humeó un poco y después lo cogimos y nos fuimos de allí. Otro horcrux estaba destruído.

* * *

**Bueno, para compensaros he hecho un capítulo bastante largo ¿no? Casi dos mil palabras. Pero sobre todo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Seguid leyendo que el final se acerca...**

**Dejad vuestros reviews!!!**


	27. La recuperación de Hermione

**24/Enero/2008: Hoy subo dos capítulos porque me siento generosa... ja ja ja. Es broma. Esto se acaba amigos... pero siempre nos quedarán otros fics y no os preocupeis que ya estoy trabajando en ellos.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Roling y W.B. excepto algunos de mi invención.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 55: La recuperación de Hermione**

Caminaba apresuradamente por Charing Cross Road en dirección a "El Caldero Chorreante". Desde allí me iba a ir a Potter Hollow por polvos flu. La noche anterior habíamos llegado agotados a Grimmauld Place. Lo primero que hice fue bombardear a Ginny y a Frances con preguntas sobre cómo estaba Hermione. Después me fui para la cama tranquilo, o más tranquilo. Esa mañana me había levantado temprano, me di una ducha y me puse unos vaqueros y camisa blanca. Fui en metro hasta la parada de Leicester Squeare. Mi intención era comprarle unas flores a Hermione. Pero me detuve en una tienda y vi el nuevo libro de su escritor muggle favorito. Estaba seguro de que no lo tenía. Continué mi camino hacia la floristeria, pero hice una parada más delante de una confitería. Allí le compré una cajita en forma de corazón de color rojo con bombones dentro y un osito de peluche de color blanco. Y finalmente llegué a la floristería donde le compré un ramo de rosas. El caldero chorreante estaba prácticamente vacío como ocurría muy a menudo en los últimos tiempos. Saludé a Tom y estuve charlando un rato con él a pesar de que no consumí nada. Tom me caía muy bien. Era buena gente, sencillo y campechano. Me subí en la chimenea y me fui de allí. La tía Elizabeth que estaba haciendo un poco de limpieza en el salón se asustó.

- ¿Cómo se hizo ese corte, Harry?- dijo Elizabeth al final.

- No puedo decírtelo… pero es casi seguro que hay magia oscura involucrada.

- Durante unos cinco minutos no fuimos capaces de detener la hemorragia. Y cuando la pérdida de sangre empezaba a ser crítica, se detuvo de repente. Le bajó la fiebre y empezó a recuperar sus constantes normales. Después la cosí, le vendé la muñeca y la llevamos a su habitación. Aún está débil. Y su recuperación está siendo bastante lenta.

Me despedí de la tía Elizabeth y subí las escaleras hasta la puerta de su habitación. Respiré profundamente y llamé a la puerta. Cuando ella me dio permiso para entrar lo hice. Hermione abrió sus ojos castaños de par en par al ver el ramo de rosas.

- Harry… son preciosas… pero no te tenías que haber molestado…- dijo ella con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

- No es molestia, y tengo más cosas. Toma, esto es para ti- dije dándole las dos bolsas.

Noté que se incorporaba con cierta dificultad y que no movió para nada el brazo que tenía vendado. Con el otro brazo sacó el libro. Le costó un poco desenvolverlo, pero hizo una mueca de sorpresa graciosísima cuando lo vio. Después sacó el peluche. Y finalmente los bombones. Cuando intentó abrirlo la tapa se le resistió así que lo hice yo. Cada uno cogimos un bombón.

- ¿Te duele?- pregunté viendo como se tumbaba y reposaba su mano sobre su tripa.

- Casi no… solo si la muevo me molestan los puntos. Pero todavía me siento bastante débil- dijo ella con voz cansada.

- La tía me dijo que pronto te recuperarás.

- Y podré volver a luchar- dijo ella.

- ¡Eso ni se te ocurra!

- No me lo vas a impedir, Harry, ya no soy tu novia.

- Hermione… no me digas eso… ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con Sirius y Elizabeth… a salvo y segura?

- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en protegerme?- dijo enfadada, casi gritando.

- ¡Pues por que si tú mueres mi vida no sirve de nada!

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Esos ojos castaños que tanto me gustaban. Me incliné sobre ella y rocé sus labios con los mios. Una profunda emoción me sacudió todo el cuerpo. La cogí por las mejillas y capturé sus labios entre los mios. El corazón me latía desesperado. Dos indiscretas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron jugueteando en nuestras bocas. Necesitaba respirar, pero no quería separarme de ella ni un milímetro. Ni siquiera para coger aire. Pero era una necesidad vital.

- Harry…- dijo ella temblando mientras abría los ojos.

- Yo…- dije apartándome de ella- lo siento.

- Pues yo no- dijo ella sonriendo coquetamente.

Sentí un grandísimo impulso de tirarme sobre ella, desnudarla y hacerla mía. Pero me contuve. No era el momento de hacerlo. Me senté a su lado en la cama y la rodeé con un brazo. Nos pasamos toda la mañana viendo la televisión, aunque ella se pasó durmiendo un buen rato. A la hora de la comida bajé a la cocina. Allí estaba la tía Elizabeth y Sirius.

- La noto tan débil… tan apagada…- dije con una profunda pena llenando mi pecho.

- No te preocupes, cielo, es normal. Su cuerpo está luchando contra la magia negra que hay en ella. Por eso la recuperación es más lenta. Pero se recuperará. Ya lo verás. Dentro de nada la volverás a tener encima de ti diciéndote que estudies.

- O encima de ti, pero sin decirte que estudies…- dijo Sirius intentando echarle un poco de humor al asunto.

- ¡¡Sirius!!- dijo Elizabeth escandalizada por el comentario.

Reí. A mi me daba igual, solamente quería que se pusiera bien y que volviese a ser la misma Hermione de siempre, la que me reñía por no estudiar lo suficiente, la que se preocupaba siempre por mi… mi chica. Después de la comida le subí a Hermione su bandeja. No comió mucho. Apenas un poco de sopa y un poco de carne. Después me tumbé a su lado en la cama y dejé que se acomodara sobre mi pecho. Se quedó dormida mientras que le acariciaba sus suaves rizos castaños.

* * *

**Un capítulo cortito... pero mola... supongo que era lo que estábais esperando todos los fans de Harry y Hermione... espero haberos complacido.**

**Dejad reviews por fa!!**


	28. La tiara de Ravenclaw

**24/Enero/2008: Segundo capi del día. ¿No os quejaréis ehhh?**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (excepto algunos que me he inventado) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.. Este capi tiene contenido sexual explícito así que si no te va ese tipo de lectura, pasa al siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 56: La tiara de Ravenclaw**

Una semana después de nuestra vuelta a Grimmauld Place, Hermione volvió a casa. Todavía estaba algo debil y todavía llevaba vendada la mano. Pero ya empezaba a levantarse y la mano no le dolía tanto, así que Elizabeth pensó que estaría mejor entre nosotros. La tía Elizabeth me enseñó cómo hacerle la cura de la herida que estaba tardando mucho en cicatrizar debido a la magia oscura. Y cómo vendarle la muñeca. Le hacía la cura todos los días por la mañana, después del desayuno. Al principio me había dado impresión verla, pero después de los días esa sensación había desaparecido. Hermione tenía el brazo encima de la mesa con el antebrazo hacia arriba. Yo estaba echándole una pomada cicatrizante que me había dado Elizabeth hacía unos tres días

- Te duele- dije.

- No. Me gusta que te tomes tantas molestias por mi.

Desde que nos habíamos vuelto a ver no nos habíamos vuelto a besar. Ni siquiera habíamos hablado de ello. No tenía ni idea de qué pensaba o sentía Hermione, pero mucha menos idea tenía sobre lo que pensaba o sentía yo. Justo en ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por Albus Dumbledore.

- Hola. Hermione, cómo se encuentra- dijo él sonriente.

- Creo que mejor… Yo os dejo solos…

- No, no se levante Hermione, intuyo que acabará enterándose de todas formas.

Yo me puse colorado, pero Albus Dumbledore nunca se andaba con rodeos. Se sacó algo que brillaba de la túnica. Entonces vimos la tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw por primera vez. Era hermosa, con brillantes y un complicado dibujo en el que se entrelazaban dos "R". Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía bien. Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

- Sí. Este es el último horcrux. Podéis tocarlo. No muerde.

Hermione la cogió y la examinó. Era un trabajo exquisito de orfebreria.

- Esto quiere decir…- dije sintiéndo una sensación harto desagradable recorrer mi espalda.

- Sí, Harry. Quiere decir que debéis prepararos para la batalla final. Será en cualquier momento.

- Pero… nos avisarán con tiempo o vendrán por nosotros un día…- dijo Hermione.

- Sí, yo mismo os avisaré probablemente el día anterior. Los aurores están ultimando su trabajo. No se cuánto pueden tardar, pero sucederá en cuanto lo hagan.

Me sentí horriblemente mal porque deseé que fuese pronto así Hermione estaría demasiado débil para ir a la batalla. Y desde ese día por cortesía de Hermione y Valerie todos empezamos a repasar hechizos y estudiar otros nuevos. Hermione le pidió a Dumbledore un montón de libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y así comenzamos con las jornadas intensivas de estudio.

Era una mañana de finales de Mayo cuando Dumbledore llegó de nuevo a Grimmauld Place. Estaba yo solo en la cocina, fregando los cacharros del desayuno.

- Buenos días Harry- dijo Albus Dumbledore, me sobresalté.

Había intentado escapar del miedo. El amor me había hecho volverme egoista. Pensaba en todos los momentos que me iba a perder con Hermione. Pensaba en todos los sueños que tenía para los dos… Y eso me hacía rebelarme contra la injusticia de que un chico de diecisiete años tuviera que luchar con un ser como él. Pero quería vengar la muerte de todos mis seres queridos. Quería darles a mis amigos y a mi familia la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo en paz. Aunque yo no pudiera verlo.

- Buenos días- contesté finalmente- ¿Café¿Unos bollitos rellenos de mermelada?

- Sí, gracias.

Me afané en servirle el café a Dumbledore. Y saqué de la despensa los bollitos que nos había enviado Molly. Me senté a su lado y suspiré profundamente.

- A qué hora- dije finalmente. Nunca había sido un cobarde, no lo iba a ser ahora.

- A las tres de la madrugada. Yo mismo vendré a buscaros.

De repente noté que me temblaban las manos. Comencé a juguetear con el borde del mantel.

- Harry, se como te sientes. Y creeme que si hubiera podido ahorrarte este trance, lo hubiera hecho…

- Lo se. Lo se. Solo me gustaría poder ver a todos los mios por última vez antes de la batalla. Y poder estar con ella un rato a solas…

- Bueno. Eso es fácil de cumplir.

Subí a mi habitación y me puse a escribir una carta de despedida. Cuando llegó Ron de hacer la compra con Draco y Valerie y vio mi cara supo lo que se avecinaba.

- Bueno, sabíamos que no se podía demorar eternamente. ¿no?

- Toma- dije dándole el sobre donde estaba la carta que había escrito- Quiero que si muero…

- ¡¡Harry¡¡No vas a morir!!- dijo Ron interrumpiéndome.

- Quiero que si muero leais esto el día de mi entierro. Es una carta de despedida…

- Eso es muy macabro, amigo.

- Lo se. Pero no quiero dejar nada en el tintero. Oh, y haced con mis cosas lo que estiméis oportuno. Solamente pediros una cosa. Quiero que si tú y Val os casais, la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador lo hereden vuestros hijos. Y la llave de mi cámara en Gringotts está detrás del cajón de la mesita de noche.

Ron solamente asintió. Nos abrazamos con fuerza. Yo intentaba que las lágrimas no delatasen mi estado de ánimo. Pero al mediodía todo mejoró porque Dumbledore fue a buscarnos para llevarnos a Potter Hollow. Aquel fue el mejor día de toda mi vida. Estaban todos mis seres queridos. Estaba Elizabeth y Sirius, Remus y Tonks, los Weasley, la tía Petunia y Dudley, Luna y Neville, incluso estaba la abuela y la hermana de Hermione. La comida fue deliciosa y nos pasamos toda la tarde de charla. Después de la cena subí a mi habitación y miré la fotografía de mis padres. "_Dadme fuerzas para enfrentar lo que viene esta noche, ayudadme_".

- A qué hora va a ser- dijo una dulce voz desde la puerta. Hermione estaba allí mirándome.

- A las tres.

- Está bien.

- Ya… le he dado instrucciones a Ron por si me sucede algo… Pero te quería decir una cosa. Yo… siento haber sido un capullo integral en los últimos tiempos. Es una historia larga de contar y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Yo… yo… te amo Hermione… te amo más de lo que jamás pensaría que podría amar a alguien. No… no te puedes ni imaginar lo que ha supuesto para mi estar contigo estos meses…

- Yo siento lo mismo, Harry.

- Por eso te quiero pedir una cosa.

- Qué.

- Que rehagas tu vida cuando te sientas preparada, que no te recrees en el dolor… eso no te llevará a buen puerto. Además te mereces una familia y tener tus hijos y enseñarles a ser tan insoportablemente repelentes como tú.

Los dos nos abrazamos con lágrimas en los ojos al lado de la chimenea. Esta vez fue Hermione la que buscó mis labios en el abrazo. Casi sin que me diera cuenta empecé a ver la ropa volar por la habitación. Cuando Hermione se abalanzó sobre el cierre de mi pantalón la detuve.

- No crees que nos estamos precipitando, Herms- dije.

- No me importa lo que pase después, pero voy a hacer que recuerdes esta noche el resto de la eternidad.

Y descubrí la gatita salvaje que llevaba Hermione dentro. Me abrazó. Sentí la calidez de su pecho desnudo sobre el mio. Hermione me empujó hasta que caí sobre la butaca que había cerca de la chimenea. Con pericia desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón y los botones del pantalón. Me quitó los pantalones arrastrando también mis boxer. Mi más que endurecida erección hizo acto de presencia. Hermione no me dio ni unos segundos de tregua, en seguida comenzó a estimular con su boca esta zona tan sensible. Cerré los ojos y simplemente dejé de pensar. Y pronto mi razón se nubló y sentí que estallaba y una grandísima felicidad me llenaba el cuerpo. Cuando abrí los ojos la vi con su silueta dibujándose contra las llamas de la chimenea. Estaba colorada y con el pelo alborotado. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Tenía una de sus manos entre sus piernas todavía.

- Eres una chica mala- dije mirándola con una mirada inconfundible.

Me puse en pie y la cogí de los brazos ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Cogí su mano, la que había estado entre sus piernas y la llevé a mi boca. Sabía a ella.

- Mmm… sabes muy bien- dije antes de abordar su boca con la mia.

- No te creas que esto se ha acabado, Potter- dijo ella.

Me empujó hacia la cama y me hizo caer boca arriba. Ella se subió a horcajadas sobre mi, encerrando mi cuerpo entre sus piernas. Se dejó caer sobre mi excitado miembro mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi pecho y emitia un sonido de puro placer. Hermione comenzó a moverse de forma frenética, como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Y yo solamente podía dejarla hacer. Me excitaba sobremanera sentirme dominado por ella, verla sobre mi con el pelo revuelto, los ojos cerrados y diciendo mi nombre engre gemidos de placer. Noté cómo los músculos de su intimidad se tensaban y una sudorosa Hermione caía sobre mi pecho. Fue entonces cuando me permití sucumbir al placer y tener el segundo orgasmo de la noche.

- Por Merlín… nunca se me hubiera imaginado que sabías hacer esas cosas- dije notando como poco a poco mi respiración y mi pulso iban volviendo a la normalidad.

Ella rió. Entonces se me ocurrió que darnos un baño antes de meternos en la cama a dormir un poco antes de que nos fuesen a buscar, no era una mala idea. Me levanté de la cama mientras que Hermione me miraba. Entré en el cuarto de baño y preparé todo. Llené la bañera y eché espuma de baño y unas bolitas que dentro tenían aceite. Puse velas y una barrita de incienso a quemar. Volví a salir y llevé a Hermione hasta la bañera. Afortunadamente mi bañera era bastante grande y cabíamos los dos sin problemas. La tomé entre mis brazos, colocando su cuerpo entre mis piernas. Me entretuve pasando mis dedos por cada uno de sus rizos. Quería recordar esos momentos para siempre. Le besé toda la cara, la frente, los parpados, la nariz, las mejillas, los labios y la barbilla.

- Harry… júrame que vas a intentar salir vivo de esta, por favor… no… no creo que pueda soportar perderte.

- Lo intentaré, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas…

- Sí, Voldemort es muy poderoso.

- Demasiado. Pero no pienses en él ahora por favor.

Cogí el brazo en el que se había hecho el corte para que su sangre nos diera paso al horcrux. Ahora era una linea delgada sobre su piel blanca. La acaricié con suavidad, como si se fuera a romper. Todavía podía oír sus gritos y verla gimotear, dolorida. Pero esta vez otro tipo de sonido salió de su garganta. Cubrí sus pechos con mis manos, notando cómo sus pezones reaccionaban ante mis caricias. Comencé a besarle el cuello, justo como sabía que la volvía loca. Ella se separó de mi y fue hacia el otro extremo de la bañera. Pero mirándome con una mirada que era inconfundible para mi. La seguí. Me recreé besando, acariciando, mordiendo, lamiendo su cuello y su pecho mientras que por debajo del agua acariciaba su caliente intimidad. La cogí por la cintura y aproximé mi enhiesta virilidad hacia ella. Me introduje en su cuerpo de forma lenta, milímetro a milímetro y observando cada uno de los cambios de su cara. Cuando mi miembro estuvo completamente dentro de ella me quedé quieto unos segundos. Me encantaba sentirla así, tan caliente, tan húmeda, tan suave…por mi y para mi. Y comencé a moverme, primero despacio y aumentando el ritmo a medida que ella me lo pedía. Nuestros cuerpos resbalaban perfectamente el uno sobre el otro. De repente ella gritó clavando sus dedos en mi espalda. Unos pocos segundos después me sentí estallar de nuevo. Refugié mi cara en su pecho y nos quedamos así hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Entonces nos aclaramos el cuerpo, nos secamos y volvimos a la cama. Ella se quedó dormida entre mis brazos. Yo solamente quería mirarla. Sabía que debía descansar pero no quería perderme ni un solo segundo de los últimos que pasaría con ella antes de la batalla.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido¡Menuda despedida la de Hermione y Harry ;)!**

**Dejad reviews por fi!!!!**


	29. La última batalla

**31/01/2008, 23:50**

**Casi son las doce. Estoy agotada. Acabo de salir de clases de baile y no puedo con el alma. Por fin acabé esta mañana este capítulo. Se me estaba resistiendo mucho, como me suele ocurrir con todos los finales.**

**Siento por todos aquellos que habéis estado esperando el final de mi fic... lo siento mucho... un compendio de fatales circunstancias me han impedido publicar antes. Y siento también los que esperáis "La boda de mi mejor amigo", pero es que en estos momentos no puedo con los dos. Y prefiero terminar antes este. :S. Pido disculpas por adelantado.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B. excepto algunos que me he inventado.

* * *

**

**C****APÍTULO 57: La última batalla**

Dormía profundamente en mi cama cuando noté que alguien me zarandeaba. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Valerie con el pelo revuelto y su camisón blanco agarrándome por el hombro

- ¡Harry!... Dumbledore está aquí- dijo Valerie emocionada y aterrorizada a partes iguales.

Valerie se fue de la habitación. Hermione se había despertado. Ambos nos levantamos. Yo me quité el pijama. Busqué unos pantalones vaqueros viejos, una camiseta, un jersey y una chaqueta de chándal. Salimos juntos de la habitación. En la sala de estar estaba Dumbledore con Elizabeth y Sirius preparados. Harry sonrió al ver a todos sus amigos allí, soñolientos, pero listos. Todos nos aparecimos en Little Hangleton. Toda la orden del Fénix estaba al completo, mucha gente que Harry conocía y a algunos que desconocía. Estaban a dos quilómetros de la mansión de los Ryddle en un pequeño bosque. Comenzaron a avanzar en silencio, recorriendo los kilómetros hasta llegar al cementerio de la familia Ryddle. Se quedaron allí quietos esperando ordenes. Sentí una sensación de desasosiego en su estómago al ver el cementerio donde Voldemort había vuelto, donde Cedric Diggory había muerto.

- Mirad a quién tenemos aquí… el pequeño Potter- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras con odio contenido.

- Puede ahorrarse el sarcasmo profesor Snape, lo se todo.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabes todo?- dijo sin modificar ni un ápice su expresion neutra.

- El pensadero… debería dejar a mejor recaudo sus recuerdos, profesor Snape. Ahora entiendo por qué Dumbledore confiaba tanto en usted. Tiene la razón más poderosa para vengarse de Voldemort, le arrebató a todo cuanto quería.

Una tarde en el despacho de Dumbledore, le estaba esperando cuando decidí echar una ojeada en el pensadero. Y entonces me caí en un recuerdo. Voldemort había entrado en la casa de los Snape, había matado a su mujer y al bebé que esperaba delante del propio Severus. Siempre le había odiado, pero podía llegar a imaginarme el inmenso dolor que había sentido. Vi cómo los ojos de esa persona que tanto odiaba se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero tan solo fue un momento efímero que desapareció con la rapidez con que había llegado. Estábamos todos juntos escondidos entre la maleza que había alrededor de la casa de los Ryddle. Hermione me tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos entre los mios. Una sensación de calidez me invadió todo el cuerpo. Me sentí ligeramente reconfortado. Vimos aparecer un grupo muy grande de mortífagos en el cementerio, encapuchados con máscaras de color blanco.

- Chicos- dijo la voz de Sirius detrás de nosotros- Tenéis que cubrir a Harry para que llegue a la mansión a través de la batalla. ¿Creeis que podréis?

- Eso está hecho- dijo Draco

Sirius y yo nos abrazamos con fuerza. Sentí un nuevo grupo de lágrimas empañar mis ojos.

- Oye Sirius, cuida de la tía Lizzie. Y por Merlín, dile que estás enamorado de ella…

Sirius enrojeció. Pero el momento había llegado. Cogí a Hermione por las mejillas y la besé. Y salimos de nuestro escondite. Poco a poco fui perdiendo de vista a mis amigos en el fragor de la batalla. Neville, Ginny, Frances, Draco y Luna quedaron atrás. Solamente Hermione, Ron y yo llegamos a la puerta de entrada a la mansión de los Ryddle. Entré dentro. Tenía que encontrar al señor Tenebroso antes que nada. En el segundo piso, en una mugrienta habitación donde había un fuego prendido y una destartalada butaca estaba Peter Petigrew, el delator de mis padres, el que había permitido que el señor oscuro les asesinase.

- Colagusano… qué alegría verte de nuevo ¿Dónde está tu amo?

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe Potter.

- Tratar con esos modales al hijo de tu buen amigo James- dije negando con la cabeza- A papá no le gustaría nada… él confió en ti… ¿sabías que era el único que te defendía? Sí, Peter porque Sirius y Remus querían deshacerse de ti… tú le caías simpático… y así se lo pagaste… ¡Crucio!

Peter cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. La sed de venganza se había apoderado de mi. Me sentía malvado, pero sabía que tenía derecho.

- ¿Te duele Peter?- preguntó Harry.

Terminé con el encantamiento. Peter yacía en el suelo agotado y encogido. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Mi dolor es mucho más grande que el tuyo, te lo aseguro. Gracias a ti he pasado once años de mi vida con unos muggles que me despreciaban y los siete años siguientes intentando sobrevivir a Voldemort. ¿Crees que eso es divertido¡Crucio!

Estaba fuera de mis casillas. Era como si otro estuviese haciendo las cosas que yo hacía. Reía de forma diabólica, mi peor parte había salido a flote inundándole por completo.

- Debí dejar que Sirius y Remus te matasen en la casa de los gritos, pero era joven e inexperto. Ahora te tengo a mi merced y voy a matarte, pero primero te haré sufrir. ¿Dónde está Voldemort?

- No lo se.

- Me estás mintiendo

- No lo se… lo juro.

- Como juraste lealtad a mis padres. A ver como te lo explico Peter… en Hogwarts he estudiado Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Lo voy a saber de todas formas.

- ¿Oclumancia?, tu madre era…

- ¡NO NOMBRES A MI MADRE¡Crucio!

- Está arriba… en el piso de arriba.

- Bien, ves que facil era, ahora nos iremos los dos ¡Imperio!

Comencé a subir por la escalera siguiendo a Colagusano. Subimos las escaleras al tercer piso y entramos en una habitación.

- Vaya, vaya… parece que le han dejado solito- dije con dureza.

- No… mi fiel sirviente está aquí- contestó Voldemort con frialdad.

- Ay ay… Peter… has sido malo… ¿Por qué no le contaste al señor que te salvé la vida?

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Yo… no… yo…

- Deja, Peter yo se lo contaré. Resulta que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin le descubrieron. El muy idiota se había convertido en la rata de mi mejor amigo… Iban a matarle en la casa de los gritos… yo se lo impedí porque quería que se pudriera en Azkaban. Volvió con usted… sabiendo que me debía la vida.

- E…e…e…es verdad- dijo Peter con voz temblorosa.

- Por fin tendré la oportunidad de matarte, Potter…- dijo Voldemort

- y cómo piensa hacerlo?- dije. A pesar de que me estaba intentando hacer el duro empezaba a sentir un miedo irracional recorrer mi cuerpo.

- Ya no tienes la protección de tu asquerosa madre muggle.

- Creo que me está subestimando. Yo tengo algo que ni siquiera usted sabe lo que es.

- ¿El qué?

- Nunca escuchó una palabra de aliento de nadie. Se crió en un orfanato donde era cruel con sus compañeros… no tenía amigos… no sabe lo que es que le den un beso, o una caricia o el apoyo incondicional de aquellos que te quieren… o lo que es amar a una persona por encima de todo…

- Vaya… vaya… Potter se nos está poniendo romanticón.

- Sus mortífagos están ahí fuera jugándose la vida por que le temen... todos le traicionarían si pudieran. La orden del Fénix… mis amigos… mi familia… están ahí fuera peleando. Ellos me quieren y se que nunca me abandonarán porque luchan por un mundo mejor… un mundo en el que no tengan que mirar siempre a su espalda.

- El amor… el amor nunca sirve de nada.

- Me ha servido alguna que otra vez.

Colagusano se movió, intentando salir de allí disimuladamente pero Harry se dio cuenta. En seguida le volvió a mandar la maldición imperio.

- ¿No sabes que las maldiciones imperdonables se pagan con prisión en Azkaban?

- Y tú no sabes que la inmortalidad es algo que no se logra, Tom, incluso aunque dejes esparcidos por ahí trozos de tu alma.

La expresión de Voldemort se transformó de la más pura neutralidad al odio más grande.

- ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar? Fuiste tan descuidado que dejaste parte de tu alma en mi.

Entonces, Voldemort que parecía molesto comenzó a luchar. Durante media hora aproximadamente estuvimos luchando en duelo mágico. Pero entonces vi un destello de color verde y caí inconsciente en el suelo. Después solamente la oscuridad.

* * *

**Lo siento... pero os tendréis que quedar con la intriga hasta que pueda actualizar el siguiente capítulo. Ja ja ja, no me odieis. Solamente os digo que entre el final de este capítulo y el siguiente no están seguidos en el tiempo. Ya veréis [ ;) **

**Dejad reviews porfita. Thank you!**


	30. Un nuevo amanecer

**3 de Febrero: Actualizando de nuevo. Esta vez dos capítulos. Pensaba saltarme esta parte, pero decidí que estaría mejor así. Espero que os guste. Y en la proxima actualización... el apoteósico final.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B. excepto algunos que me he inventado.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 58: Un nuevo amanecer**

La mañana había comenzado a despuntar. La anaranjada luz del sol a esta hora del día se veía aparecer por el horizonte y había empezado a iluminar la casa de los Ryddle. Bajo la luz del sol perdía esa apariencia tétrica y aterradora. Bajo la luz del día era solamente una casa abandonada. Cuando abrí los ojos lo hice dentro de una especie de tienda de campaña. El hospital improvisado que se había hecho en el bosque para atender a los heridos de la batalla, por lo menos los que necesitaban cuidados menores como sanar heridas y enmendar huesos rotos. Ron estaba a mi lado.

- ¡Y Harry!- dije.

- No… se… no le he visto…

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! Es que nadie ha entrado en esa maldita casa- mi enfado con Ronald por abandonar así a Harry crecía por segundos.

- No se… quizás… los aurores.

Me levanté de la camilla airada. El suelo bailó un poco al ponerme en pie. Pero paro en seguida. Salí de la tienda seguida de Ronald que no paraba de decirme que le había prometido a Harry que me cuidaría y no se qué tonterías más. Corrí hacia la casa. Antes de entrar saqué la varita. Estaba todo en silencio. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había pasado, ya había terminado. Crucé el hall de entrada para dirigirme hacia las escaleras. Estaban viejas, desvencijadas y me daba la impresión de que a cada uno de mis pasos iban a ceder. Cuando llegué al segundo piso vi un bulto vestido de negro tirado en la puerta de entrada a una habitación. Corrí hacia él. Vi una maraña de pelo negro grasiento. Era Severus Snape. Pero ni siquiera me agaché a comprobar si estaba vivo o muerto cuando vi el cuerpo de Harry en un charco de sangre. Corrí hacia él. Se había herido en la pierna al caer de espaldas, un hierro oxidado le había atravesado el muslo. Estaba blanco como la cera. Intenté buscarle pulso en la muñeca, en el cuello, incluso poniendo mi oreja sobre su pecho. Pero lo que me hizo tener un álito de esperanza fue un gemido ahogado, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

- ¡Vete corriendo a buscar a Elizabeth¡O a Madame Pomfrey¡¡O a las dos!!- le grité a Ronald que se había quedado parado en la puerta.

Cogí con cuidado su cabeza y la coloqué sobre mis rodillas. Ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba sudando y tenía fiebre. Posiblemente causada por la herida. Comencé a acariciarle el pelo.

- Hermione…- dijo con una voz gravísima y rasposa que no parecía la suya- ¿He muerto?

- Tranquilo, ya está, todo acabó. Tranquilo…

Y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Elizabeth y Madame Pomfrey no tardaron en llegar. Lo primero que hicieron fue sacarle el hierro de la pierna. Después Madame Pomfrey se lo llevó de urgencia a San Mungo. Elizabeth revisó los otros cuerpos. Severus Snape estaba muerto. Yo ni siquiera había reparado en el cuerpo de Voldemort y en el de Colagusano que había muerto desangrado. Ron y yo nos abrazamos y entonces me permití echarme a llorar.

- ¿Y si no se despierta, Ron?

- Lo hará, se que lo hará.

Me besó amistosamente en la frente y salimos de allí. Nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia el bosque, hacia el hospital de campaña para saber de nuestros amigos. Ginny estaba sentada en una camilla con la pierna escayolada. Había tenido un pequeño traspié. Luna y Valerie estaban con ella. Ambas tenían rasguños, la ropa hecha jirones, pero estaban bien. Valerie se puso en pie y abrazó a Ron. Su cara se llenó de lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¿Cómo está Harry?- preguntó.

Yo iba a responder, pero de repente me quedé sin voz y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Ron relató con asombrosa tranquilidad lo que había pasado. La preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de todos. Pero justo en ese momento Neville entró en la tienda. Estaba ensangrentado, con la ropa hecha añicos, el pelo revuelto y la cara sucia. Se dirigió hacia Ginny con pasos decididos. Y delante de todos la cogió por las mejillas y la besó. Si Valerie y yo no hubiéramos detenido a Ronald, se hubiera lanzado sobre él y los hubiera separado a golpes. Ron siempre igual.

- Estaba muerto de miedo por si te había pasado algo… te perdí de vista un segundo- dijo Neville apoyando su frente sobre la de Ginny.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a besuquear así a mi hermana¡Y creí que eras mi amigo!- dijo Ron hecho una furia.

- ¡Ronald Billius Weasley Prewett!- dijo una voz que sonaba atronadora desde la puerta. Molly había llegado- deja en paz a tu hermana. Tiene diecisiete años, ya no es una niña.

Molly se acercó a Neville y a Ginny. Le revolvió cariñosamente a Neville el pelo y le guiñó un ojo a Ginny. Segundos después se unió a nosotros Frances. Molly fue la primera en preguntar por Harry. Valerie solamente le dijo que estaba grave. Y seguro que estaba grave, esa herida… la pérdida de sangre… las maldiciones… Se me ponían los pelos de punta solamente de pensar que no pudiera vivir para ver un nuevo día.

- ¿Y Draco?- preguntó Frances.

- Estoy aquí…-

Draco estaba en la puerta. Su ropa estaba más o menos entera salvo algunas rasgaduras. Estaba sucio como todos nosotros y salpicado de sangre. Y tenía los ojos rojos y toda su cara. Había hablado con una voz que no parecía la suya.

- He… he… matado… a mi… padre…- dijo.

Frances caminó hacia él y le abrazó. Y Draco lloró y lloró sobre su hombro. A pesar de lo que él decía todos sabíamos que en el fondo quería a su padre. Había llegado media mañana cuando nos fuimos a Potter Hollow. Me sentía agotada. Subí escaleras arriba y entré en mi cuarto. Allí estaban todas mis cosas. Elizabeth entró detrás de mi.

- Hermione… ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella.

- Sí, estoy bien. No me duele nada.

- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

- Pu… puedo dormir en la habitación de Harry.

Elizabeth asintió con una sonrisa. Cogí mi neceser y algo de ropa. Era casi una tortura estar entre sus cosas, todo olía a él, pero era la única forma en que me sentía cerca de él. En que no tenía la horrible sensación de haberlo perdido para siempre. Entré en el cuarto de baño y llené la bañera. Me metí en ella y me enrollé sobre mi misma en posición fetal. Me parecía tan increíble que hacía tan solo unas horas había estado allí con Harry… nos habíamos besado, nos habíamos acariciado… habíamos compartido un momento precioso y ahora me sentía terriblemente sola. Lloré y lloré hasta que me sentí cansada. Me aclaré la espuma, me lavé el pelo. Después me envolví en su albornoz y me sequé el pelo. Salí a la habitación descalza. Me puse mi ropa interior, el pijama y me metí en la cama. Me quedé dormida abrazando la almohada como si fuese él.

Cuando desperté lo hice porque alguien llamaba suavemente a la puerta. Era Elizabeth.

- Hermione, vamos a comer… ¿Te apetece¿Tienes hambre?

Asentí con la cabeza. No tenía en absoluto hambre, pero sabía que debía comer algo. Así que me levanté. Recogí mis cosas mientras la cama se hacía sola. Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta rosa de manga larga. Bajé a la cocina. Valerie, Draco, Sirius y Elizabeth ya estaban sentados en la mesa. La comida estuvo gobernada por un silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Se sabe algo de Harry?- pregunté finalmente cuando estábamos llegando al postre.

Había sobrado tarta de chocolate del día anterior. Harry adoraba la tarta de chocolate que Elizabeth hacía.

- No mucho. Le intervinieron para cerrar la herida de la pierna. Pero no saben cómo va a reaccionar en cuanto le quiten los sedantes.

- Estaba vivo cuando se lo llevaron… y no le habían administrado sedantes…- dije con esperanza.

- Bueno, total que hasta mañana por la tarde no podremos ir a verle. Está en cuidados intensivos. Tiene una importante infección en la pierna y se la están curando.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me parecía muchísimo tiempo para estar sin saber de Harry pero tendría que soportarlo. Después de comer subí a mi habitación a por mis cosas. Sabía lo que haría hasta el día siguiente. Bajé las escaleras de nuevo con mi mochila.

- ¿Dónde vas Hermione?- preguntó Elizabeth.

- Me voy. A casa de mi abuela. Hace mucho que no la veo…

- Oh, claro, por supuesto.

- Mañana… ¿A partir de qué hora puedo ir a San Mungo?

- Nosotros iremos sobre las cinco, cuando empieza el horario de visitas.

- Entonces allí estaré.

Me fui por polvos flu al Caldero Chorreante. Estaba abarrotado de gente que bailaba, cantaba y brindaba en honor de Harry Potter, el liberador del mundo mágico. Pasé desapercibida entre el gentío y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando el aire de la calle llenó mis pulmones me sentí liberada. El mundo mágico era una fiesta continua, pero yo no me podía sentir alegre, al menos no hasta que viera los ojos verdes de Harry mirarme una vez más. Fui en metro hasta la parada de Nothing Hill y después a la librería de mi abuela. Se puso muy contenta de verme y me llenó de besos y abrazos.

- Te noto triste… Hermione… es que acaso no va todo bien?

- Cómo superaste la muerte del abuelo…

- No se supera mi amor, se aprende a convivir con ello. Acaso es que Harry…

- No, de momento no, pero está muy grave… He perdido demasiado en poco tiempo… no puedo perderle a él también… me volveré loca…

La abuela me abrazó y lloré en su regazo. Cuando se me pasó el berrinche, decidí que lo mejor sería mantenerme ocupada mientras que llegaba el día siguiente por la tarde.

* * *

**Continuad leyendo... esto no se acaba aquí. **

**Dejad reviews por fa!!!**


	31. Despierta

**4 de Febrero: Segundo capi por hoy. La continuación del anterior. ¿Se despertará Harry? Seguid leyendo y lo averiguaréis.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B. excepto algunos que me he inventado

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 59: Despierta**

La librería de mi abuela "Jean's corner" era algo parecido a Flourish and Blotts, pero por supuesto sin tener libros flotando. Estaba llena de estanterías con libros y al fondo estaba el mostrador. Y la trastienda estaba llena de libros por doquier, cajas con libros, etc… La noche anterior le había dicho a la abuela a ver si podía ayudarla en algo y ella me dijo que podía actualizar el inventario de libros. Andrea lo había hecho cuando estuvo en Navidad, pero ella no se arreglaba bien con los ordenadores. Así que me vi en la trastienda introduciendo un montón de datos de libros en el ordenador de la abuela y adecentándola un poco. Esa mañana coloqué e inventarié cerca de trescientos libros. Pero lo peor era cuando me tuviera que ocupar del inventario de la tienda. Eso si que sería terrible. Cuando la abuela me llegó con la comida, un sandwich de atún, una cocacola y un trocito de tarta de frutas me sobresalté. Cada vez quedaba menos para que llegase la hora. Y cada vez estaba más nerviosa. A las tres de la tarde me levanté y me estiré paseando por toda la parte de atrás. Y entré en la tienda.

- Abuela… tengo que irme. A las cinco quedé con Elizabeth en San Mungo.

- Claro que sí, mi niña, ya te he tenido trabajando demasiado.

Salí de la tienda y saqué la llave de la casa de la abuela que llevaba dentro de mi pantalón. Subí al segundo piso y entré en mi habitación, allí tenía todas mis cosas. Las cosas del colegio, mi ropa, mis recuerdos… Vi el ejemplar del día de "El Profeta" enrollado encima de mi escritorio. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de abrirlo. Me desnudé y fui al cuarto de baño a darme una ducha. Tenía que estar muy guapa para cuando él despertase. Así que me dejé el pelo rizado como a él le gustaba. Me puse unos pantalones pesqueros que tenía de color negro con una camiseta blanca. Me puse las bailarinas de color rosa y la gabardina de color rosa. Me eché brillo de labios y un poco de rimel. Cogí un bolso y salí de casa. Pasé por la librería a darle un beso a mi abuela y fui hasta la parada de metro. Cuando llegué a San Mungo pregunté en la entrada a ver en qué habitación estaba Harry Potter y subí directamente. Elizabeth, Sirius, Valerie, Ron, Draco, Frances, Ginny, Neville, Tonks, Remus, Molly y Arthur estaban afuera.

- ¿Ha despertado?- pregunté.

- Todavía no le han retirado la sedación, Hermione- dijo Elizabeth.

Cinco minutos después de que yo llegase un sanador entró en su habitación. Ya se la habían retirado.

- Lo mejor es que no le dejen solo por si despertase y hubiese que llamar a un sanador- dijo éste.

Elizabeth me dijo con una sonrisa que entrase yo. Así que lo hice. La habitación de San Mungo era más bien pequeña, pero era solamente para una persona, no como en algunas clínicas muggles que había que compartirlas. Harry estaba tumbado en la cama. Tenía una apariencia muy pacífica. Me senté en la silla que había al lado de la cama. Como dentro hacía bastante calor me quité la gabardina y rebusqué en mi bolso una revista que había comprado de camino Me puse a leerla pero cada poco levantaba la vista por si apreciaba algún cambio en él.

Podia divisar mi vida como si se tratase de una película. Escenas tristes, humillantes, dolorosas, como la pérdida de mis padres, los golpes de Dudley, la pérdida de Cedirc Diggory, de Sirius, de los padres de Hermione… pero ese tiempo también estaba salpicado de buenos recuerdos como cada uno de los segundos vividos con Hermione, mis amigos, Elizabeth, Valerie, Draco, Frances, la vuelta de Sirius, los Weasley… Y de repente vi una habitación algo borrosa, la imagen tardó un poco en enfocarse pero aún así la seguía viendo borrosa. Mi defecto en la vista. Cosas de los genes. Sentía la garganta seca, la boca pastosa, mi cuerpo como si pesase toneladas y un taladrante dolor en la pierna. Me sentía como si me hubiese arrollado un camión. Me moví ligeramente. Vi a algo moverse a mi lado. Entonces la vi. Y el corazón se me apretó saltando de alegría. Ella me abrazó y yo la abracé a ella. Su tacto y su olor eran inconfundibles.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella.

- Horriblemente mal… pero creo que sobreviviré… Herms… ¿Me das mis gafas por favor?

Hermione sonrió y me acercó las gafas que estaban en la mesilla de noche. La miré sintiendo que me faltaba el aliento. Estaba hermosísima. Entonces me di cuenta de que solamente llevaba puesto unos boxer.

- Oh… por Merlín…- dije mirando por debajo de la sábana.

- A mi no me importa… te he visto más desnudo de lo que vas ahora…- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- No me importa que tú me veas- dije con sinceridad- pero no quiero que lo hagan los demás.

- Entiendo, voy a solucionar eso. ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa más?

- No.

Y Hermione cogió su varita y salió fuera de la habitación.

Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en mi rostro una vez hube traspasado el umbral de la puerta. Todos sonrieron aliviados y el júbilo estalló entre ellos. En sanador en seguida entró a reconocerle.

- ¿Podemos entrar a verle?- preguntó Valerie ansiosa.

- Me ha pedido que la traiga algo de ropa. No quiere que le veáis desnudo…

Así que me aparecí en su habitación el Potter Hollow. Cogí ropa limpia, boxer, un par de pantalones de pijama, unas camisetas y un chándal y unas deportivas para el día que le dieran el alta. Después volví a aparecerme en San Mungo. El sanador ya se había ido de la habitación de Harry. Entré y dejé en el armario su bolsa con la ropa.

- El sanador me ha dicho que puedo ducharme, siempre que aplique un encantamiento impermeabilizante sobre la venda.

Ayudé a Harry a ponerse en pie y a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. Dejé que Harry se duchara tranquilo mientras que esperaba del otro lado de la puerta. Cuando me dijo que podía entrar le vi intentando caminar él solo.

- Ay…- dijo cuando intentó hacer fuerza sobre su pierna.

- Eres un cabezón Harry Potter- dije.

Caminé hacia él y pasé su brazo por encima de mis hombros. Harry fue a la pata coja hasta la cama. Le di unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta y me cercioré de que estaba perfectamente cómodo. Entonces les dije a los demás que podían entrar. Aquella tarde todos nuestros amigos, conocidos, la gente de la orden, familiares, etc… pasaron por aquella habitación. Algunos dejaron regalos, chocolate, chucherías varias, revistas, algún que otro libro, incluso su tía Petunia le llevó una videoconsola portátil para que se entretuviera mientras que estaba allí. Pero la mayor sorpresa nos la llevamos con Sirius.

- ¡Sirius!- dijo Harry al verlo entrar- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ahijado, gracias a ti y a Snivelus…

- ¡Sirius Black¡No hables así de Severus Snape!- dijo Elizabeth.

- Es verdad… ahora es un héroe. Bueno que gracias a vosotros dos, Colagusano murió… y pudieron atraparlo. Entonces Dumbledore intercedió por mi ante el Ministro de Magia y esta mañana mismo han publicado la rectificación de mi condena en "El Profeta". Se puede decir que al fin soy libre.

A Severus Snape se le reconoció el mérito de ayudar a Harry Potter a matar al señor Tenebroso y de salvarle la vida a Harry. Aquella tarde fue la primera en muchos años en que volví a ver esa sonrisa de felicidad en la cara de Harry. Esa sonrisa que había desaparecido con la vuelta de Voldemort y que reaparecía de nuevo pero con una pizca de madurez. Le miraba reirse ante las ocurrencias de Ron, o la cara que puso este porque Neville y Ginny iban de la mano. Lo vi sonreirle con cariño fraternal a Valerie. Lo veía tan feliz que a cada segundo tenía la sensación de estar a punto de despertarme de un sueño maravilloso. De despertarme a una realidad en la que Voldemort no se hubiera muerto, en la que seguíamos nuestra interminable lucha contra él.

* * *

**Bueno y seguid leyendo el gran final... **

**¿Publico Epílogo? Sí o no**

**Dejad reviews por fa!!!**


	32. Un final feliz

**05/02/2008¡Ay que triste estoy! ya se me acabó el fic... pero bueno... siempre quedarán más fic ¿no? (Como la frase esa de no se que peli que decía siempre nos quedará París). Hoy subo el último capítulo y el Epílogo. Sí, al final hice epílogo. Como el capítulo está escrito desde varios puntos de vista lo he puesto al principio de cada parte porque pensé que si no podía ser un poco caótico. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B. (excepto los que me he inventado). Este capi tiene contenido sexual explícito en la parte de Hermione (al final)

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 60: Un final feliz**

(Punto de vista: Elizabeth)

Harry estuvo en el hospital una semana más por insistencia de los sanadores. Yo les decía que yo misma podía encargarme de las curas y de todo lo que hiciese falta, pero ellos estaban preocupados por las maldiciones. Y aunque Harry protestaba enérgicamente cada vez que tenía ocasión, ellos parecían no prestarle atención. Sirius por su parte se pasó esa semana bastante raro. Estaba distante y se ausentaba con frecuencia. Algo andaba tramando y por más que quería descubrir qué era no lo conseguía. Una idea empezó a tomar forma en mi cabeza. Lo único que se me ocurría era que ahora que era libre estuviera buscandose una casa en la que irse a vivir, solo. Y la idea de que se fuera me enloquecía. Aquella mañana había puesto el despertador bastante temprano. Era el día que teníamos que ir a recoger a Harry. Todos le teníamos un regalo de Bienvenida, y yo todavía tenía que ir a recoger el mío. Cuando abrí los ojos vi en mi mesita de noche algo. Era un sobre con mi nombre escrito. Reconocí la letra de Sirius y el corazón empezó a latirme como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Lo cogí y abrí el sobre saqué la carta y noté que había algo dentro. Era un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante engarzado. Me quedé de piedra, y todavía con mas curiosidad abrí la carta.

"_Querida Lizzie: Deseo decirte tantas cosas… pedirte tantas disculpas que este trozo de papel se quedaría pequeño. Lo primero que debo decirte es que te amo. Te amo desde siempre, solamente que fui demasiado cobarde para luchar por ti, aunque las circunstancias nunca ayudaron demasiado. Después me encerraron en Azkaban y tú desapareciste. Y cuando nos reencontramos… ¿Qué podía ofrecerte? Sin trabajo, sin casa, sin ni siquiera poder salir de casa por miedo a que me encontrasen. Pero ahora… es diferente… ahora soy libre y podremos tener una vida normal juntos, si me aceptas… por eso quería decirte… Elizabeth Potter ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?. Tu enamorado… Sirius Black_"

Sin querer me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me puse el anillo. Me quedaba algo grande pero unos segundos después se adaptó perfectamente a la forma de mi dedo. Me levanté y comencé a dar saltos por toda mi habitación. Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y apareció Sirius. Le sonreí y me acerqué a él. Colgándome de su cuello le besé. Le besé tan apasionadamente que creí que las piernas me iban a fallar.

- ¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

- Eso es un te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si hiciera falta.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo hoy?- dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo que hoy?

- Está todo preparado. El lugar, el mago, los testigos… solo hace falta que aceptes.

- Está bien, nos casaremos hoy.

Me separé de Sirius, murmurando en voz baja. La lista de cosas que tenía que hacer antes de que fuesemos a buscar a Harry de repente se había incrementado muchísimo.

(Punto de vista: Frances)

Valerie fue la culpable de que esa mañana me despertase. Ginny le lanzó una almohada, pero Valerie no parecía contenta, así que con un aleteo de varita subió la persiana de la ventana para que entrase la luz del día.

- ¡Vamos chicas¡Hoy va a ser un día muy importante!

Para mi, lo sería, pero todavía no sabía cuánto. Me levanté a regañadientes, al igual que Ginny. Me duché y me vestí también a regañadientes. Cuando bajé las escaleras y vi sus ojos azules clavarse sobre mi, mi ceño fruncido desapareció como por arte de magia. Y el corazón empezó a golpearme fuerte contra el pecho.

- Buenos días- dije notando que las mejillas me ardían.

Me senté en la punta opuesta de la mesa. No podía soportar estar cerca de él. Ya no. Era incapaz de esconder lo que sentía por él. Ya no soportaba más el tener que estar reprimiendo mis deseos constantemente. Me giré cuando oí una de las tazas caerse al suelo. Molly la había dejado caer derramando todo el café que contenía. Su mirada estaba fija en las afueras de La Madriguera. Un coche acababa de llegar. De él se había bajado un hombre pelirrojo de pelo rizado y corto y indumentaria informal. A su lado había una mujer pelirroja también. Eché a correr hacia la puerta. Molly me siguió. Me lancé a los brazos de aquella pareja. Lloraba. La impaciencia me había corroido el alma desde que Voldemort había muerto porque nadie podía decirme qué había sido de mis padres. Y el volver a verles sanos y salvos era el mejor regalo que la vida me había podido dar. Después de un rato volvimos a la cocina. Molly ejerció de anfitriona haciendo las convenientes presentaciones. A mi no me salía la voz. Draco me miró furioso. Me desconcertó esa mirada suya tan cargada de reproche. Y cuando los ánimos se calmaron y él salió al jardín, lo hice tras él.

- ¿Qué sucede Draco?

- ¡Por qué no me lo contaste nunca¡Creí que confiabas en mi!

- ¡Y confío en ti! No se trata de eso…

- ¡¿Entonces de qué?!- Draco estaba enfadado y completamente fuera de sí.

- ¡Maldita sea! Era su seguridad. Mi padre estaba amenazado de muerte… ¡No se por qué haces tanto drama!

- ¿Por qué? Es que acaso no te das cuenta…

- Cuenta de qué…

- ¡De que estoy enamorado de ti!

Creo que Draco dijo aquello sin pensar porque al segundo siguiente sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como mi pelo. Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

- Lo siento Fran… siento haber sido tan brusco… perdona…

- ¿De verdad estás enamorado de mi?- pregunté con un sonrisa.

- Como un loco.

Sonreí más abiertamente. Me acerqué a Draco y él se acercó a mi. Me rodeó con sus brazos. Los dos estábamos temblando a pesar de que hacía ya bastante calor.

- Yo… no estoy acostumbrado a esto…- dijo él.

- Solamente déjate llevar… deja que te quiera…

Le miraba a los ojos. Sus ojos azules que habítualmente se mostraban fríos y distantes, casi inaccesibles. A veces había en ellos burla e ironía. Pero nunca los había visto como en ese momento. Como si me estuviese mirando un niño indefenso. Y esa fragilidad y vulnerabilidad que jamás hubiera imaginado en él hizo que me enamorase más de él si cabía. Acorté la distancia entre sus labios y los mios. Fue un beso fugaz y efímero. Pero antes de que me pudiera separar mucho de él, me agarró por el cuello haciendo que nuestros labios volvieran a unirse en un beso apasionado mientras mi corazón estallaba como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

(Punto de vista de Harry)

Odiaba San Mungo. Y me hice el firme propósito de no volver a pisarlo en mucho tiempo a no ser que fuese de visita. La enfermera llegó temprano por la mañana para hacerme la cura de la herida. Me dejó que me duchase y después volvió a ponerme un vendaje. Entonces me vestí el chándal y las deportivas y con ayuda de las muletas caminé hacia el sillón que estaba en la esquina de mi cuarto. Hermione entró sonriendo e impregnando toda la habitación de su olor a flores. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de manga corta blanca y una chaqueta de punto de color rosa.

- Nos podemos ir ya…- dije quejumbrosamente.

- Espera unos segundos. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Hermione rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un sobre de color blanco. Me lo dio y lo abrí. Dentro había dos billetes de vuelatrén, desde Londres hasta París.

- Pero… ¿Qué es esto?

- Se me ha ocurrido que podíamos hacer algo de turismo mientras que Sirius y Elizabeth están de luna de miel. He encontrado una pensión regentada por una bruja. Ella nos orientará sobre los lugares mágicos de París. Y el París de los muggles me lo conozco bastante bien… a mis padres les gustaba mucho.

- No me puedo creer que te hayas tomado esa molestia por mi…- dije cogiéndola por las mejillas- Van a ser nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos… y solos.

Hermione se ruborizó hasta que sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado intenso. La besé y justo en ese momento entró Sirius.

- ¡Par de tortolitos!, vámonos ya, Lizzie ya ha conseguido el alta.

Hermione cogió mi bolsa donde estaban todas mis cosas y salimos de San Mungo. El aire me golpeó en la cara y me sentí libre. Libre como nunca me había sentido. Libre de poder salir a la calle sin estar a alerta, libre de poder irme con mi novia de vacaciones románticas. Libre para poder salir con mis amigos… libre de la sombra de Voldemort. Y me dieron ganas de correr y de saltar. Y de abrazar a Hermione y besarla en medio de la calle. Pero la herida de mi pierna no me lo permitía. El coche de Elizabeth estaba parcado a unos metros de la entrada de San Mungo. Nos subimos en él y en media hora estuvimos en Potter Hollow. Creo que está de más decir que el coche estaba modificado mágicamente. Cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada a Potter Hollow vi a una gran cantidad de gente que estaba allí. Habían llenado todo de globos y habían puesto una pancarta que decía "Bienvenido a casa". Molly me abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, en uno de esos abrazos suyos. Arthur también me abrazó. De la familia Weasley estaban todos. Charlie era el único que no estaba ya que seguía en su colonia de dragones en Rumanía pero me había enviado una nota. Bill y Fleur habían acudido. Fred y George también estaban allí. Ron estaba junto a Valerie y Ginny junto a Neville. Y Ron tenía el ceño fruncido cada vez que les miraba. Para mi sorpresa Draco agarraba de la mano a Frances. ¡Por fin se habían decidido esos dos idiotas!. Junto a Frances había un matrimonio de pelirrojos que Molly me presentó como su hermano y su cuñada, los padres de Frances. Ella misma me contó que habían tenido que guardar el secreto de que seguían vivos. Luna estaba junto a Coleen, su padre, la tía Petunia y Dudley. Estaban Remus y Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Sacklebott, Alastor Moody y alguna gente más de la orden del Fénix. Pronto los invitados empezaron a irse excepto mis amigos. Justo antes de la hora de la comida la tía Elizabeth, Sirius y Valerie me llevaron unos regalos. El regalo de Valerie era un album de fotografías que habían elaborado entre todos.

- En realidad es un regalo de toda la pandilla, porque todos hemos colaborado en él- dijo Valerie.

Me encantaba. El regalo de Sirius me dejó sin palabras. Era una cámara de fotografías.

- Hermione me contó de vuestros planes para el verano. Además, es un regalo un tanto egoista porque quiero que saques las fotografías de nuestra boda- dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Elizabeth, la cual se ruborizó.

Pero el regalo de Elizabeth sin duda fue el que más me sorprendió. Era una escoba. Estaba perfectamente pulida, era ligera y de madera oscura. Y en un extremo tenía mis iniciales grabadas en dorado. Elizabeth me dio la explicación cuando me dijo que aquella era una escoba que había fabricado mi padre para mi, para cuando pudiera montarme en ella. Era una escoba exclusiva. Yo me moría por probarla pero la tía Elizabeth me miró tajantemente. Cuando puciera andar sin muletas, ya veríamos si me dejaba probarla. Pasamos una tarde deliciosa en el jardín todos juntos, jugando en la piscina y riéndonos como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca.

(Punto de vista de Sirius)

El atardecer iluminaba la playa de una luz anaranjada. Estábamos en una isla desierta, en el medio de la inmensidad del océano. En esa isla desierta iba a psar mi luna de Miel con Elizabeth. Lejos de todo, de todos, solos los dos con nuestro amor. Era maravillosa esa idea. Remus estaba de pie a mi lado. Harry y Ron también estaban allí. Me daba mucha alegría que Harry estuviera, esa como si en el fondo James y Lilly también estuvieran. Y de repente oí cuatro "pop" seguidos. Hermione y Valerie fueron las primeras en aparecer que se unieron a Ron y a Harry. Después lo hizo Tonks y finalmente Lizzie. Estaba hermosísima con su pelo negro y apartado de su cara con una flor de color blanco. Llevaba un vestido ligero de color blanco, de tirantes e iba descalza. Lizzie se acercó a mi con pasos vacilantes. Albus Dumbledore era el mago que iba a oficiar el matrimonio. Era una ceremonia sencilla en la que los contrayentes bebíamos una poción y se veían momentos vividos por los dos.

- Sirius, puedes besar a tu mujer.

Mi mujer… una emoción inmensa estallaba dentro de mi pecho. La miré unos segundos guardando su imagen en mi corazón para siempre. La cogí con suavidad por las mejillas y la besé. Todos a nuestro alrededor empezaron a aplaudir y a lanzarnos pétalos de rosa y arroz.

(Punto de vista de Valerie)

En su día enterarme de la verdadera historia sobre mi llegada al mundo me produjo una horrible sensación dentro de mi. Me sentía triste cuando pensaba que no había sido más que un error en la vida de mamá, por lo menos durante los primeros meses de embarazo. Me dolió enterarme que la apasionada historia de amor que pensaba que habían vivido mis padres no era tal. No sabía que mamá jamás había estado enamorado de mi padre, le había apreciado, quizás le había querido pero nunca le había amado. Mamá pertenecía en cuerpo a mi padre, pero su alma y su corazón siempre pertenecieron a Sirius Black. Y después de la muerte de los tíos James y Lilly mamá nunca encontró a un hombre que estuviera a la altura. Hasta que Sirius volvió a entrar en su vida. Y por fin había conseguido sentirme feliz por la felicidad de mi madre. Por fin había conseguido estar con él, después de todos esos años. Me vi a la orilla del mar dejando que el agua salada besase mis pies.

- ¿En qué piensas?- dijo una voz que conocía detrás de mi. La piel se me puso de gallina.

- En mi vida… en todo un poco…

- Bueno… ¿y qué conclusión sacas?- dijo él rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

- Supongo que no ha sido tan mala…

- ¿Y qué ha sido lo mejor?

- Déjame pensar… supongo que encontrar a Harry, que Hermione se conviertiera en mi mejor amiga. Y estar contigo.

- Eso era lo que estaba esperando oir.

- Lo se.

- ¡Ah sí¡Ya verás!.

Ron empezó a hacerme cosquillas y yo, como siempre empecé a chillar y a patalear. Conseguí liberarme de sus brazos opresores y comencé a correr por la playa. Ron me siguió. Cuando consiguió alcanzarme caímos los dos sobre la arena húmeda. Yo me giré y Ron se colocó sobre mi. Capturó mis labios en un beso mientras que una ola nos bañaba por completo. El sabor de su beso se mezcló con el sabor salado del agua del mar. Rodamos por la arena, con la ropa empapada, pero felices de estar allí, juntos y libres.

- Ojalá este momento pudiera durar para siempre- dije mirando esos dos ojos azules que me volvían loca.

- No durará para siempre, pero crearemos momentos nuevos durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ron volvió a besarme. Y aunque me había costado admitirlo, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

(Punto de vista de Hermione)

Avanzamos por aquel pasillo lleno de cuadros de los pintores franceses más famosos. Muchos me resultaban desconocidos pero entre todos ellos distinguí una copia de un Monet y un Van Gogh. Seguíamos los pasos de una anciana curtida por los años, dos guerras mundiales muggles y dos guerras del mundo mágico. Amelie Dupont era la bruja que nos había acogido en su pensión.

- Es un honog tenegle entrge nosotrgos señog Potteg- dijo la señora Dupont con un marcadísimo acento francés.

- Gracias.

- Cuando la señogita Grangeg me lo dijo no lo podía creeg.

Harry me miró con una de sus nuevas sonrisas. Esa sonrisa relajada y feliz.

- Y no se preocupe, señogita Grangeg…

- Puede llamarme Hermione.

- Pues Hegmione. Le decía que no se pgeocupe pog la discrección, mis huéspedes son la mayogía muggles. Y los magos son gente de confianza. Ninguno alegtagá a "El Pgofeta" ni ningún diagio… es aquí.

La señora Dupont abrió la puerta de la habitación. Me había asegurado que era la mejor que tenía. Y ciertamente lo era. Era genial y perfecta. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un hermoso papel floreado de colores pastel. Sobre la cama había unos bonitos cuadros a punto de cruz de flores. Y también había un cuadro de unas bailarinas. La cama era de esas a las que te tienes que subir a un peldaño para llegar a ella. Pero se veía confortable con su edredón de color blanco. Tenía a cada lado una mesita de noche con lamparitas al estilo Tiffany. El armario era empotrado y tenía una cajonera. Había televisión y al lado de la ventana una mesita con dos sillas. Las vistas desde allí eran magníficas. La parte superior de la Torre Eiffel se veía por encima de los edificios. Daban al frontal de la casa que estaba lleno de rosales de fragantes rosas de un bonito y delicado color rosa. El cuarto de baño era amplio y confortable.

- Espego que esté a su gusto.

- Es perfecto, es justo lo que buscaba- dije.

- En media hoga segvigemos la comida pog si quiegen quedagse, si no, vayan a haceg tugismo pog la ciudad.

La señora Dupont se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Los siguientes minutos nos dedicamos a sacar nuestras cosas de la maleta, dejar el neceser en el cuarto de baño y esas cosas.

- A mi se me ocuge un plan altegnativo a los de la señoga Dupont- dijo Harry imitando su acento.

- Ah, sí ¿Cuál?

- Poner a prueba la resistencia de la cama.

- ¡Oh Harry!

- Qué… te he echado de menos y he estado muy solito en el hospital… como tú casi no ibas a verme- dijo haciendo pucheros.

- ¡Cómo te atreves Harry Potter!. Fui a verte todas las tardes… Además yo había pensado que podíamos ir a visitar la torre Eiffel.

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco. Su oferta resultaba muy tentadora. Nos vestimos y bajamos al comedor. La señora Dupont nos presentó al resto de huéspedes. Después de la comida fuimos en autobús hasta los campos de Marte, donde se alzaba la torre Eiffel. Harry se maravilló de aquella imponente estructura. Y subimos hasta arriba del todo. No era la primera vez que estaba allí. Mis padres habían sido unos amantes de la cultura francesa. Andrea y yo habíamos estado allí con mis padres muchas veces a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Casi siempre eran escapadas cortas en algún puente o algo, ya que para las vacaciones preferían el sol del Mediterraneo, como por ejemplo España. Harry sacó un montón de fotografías. Le habíamos prometido a todos que sacaríamos fotografías de todo lo que viéramos y todo lo que hiciéramos. Dejé a Harry entreteniéndose con su cámara de fotos mientras yo me acercaba al borde y miraba al horizonte. Cuando se me ocurrió la idea del viaje y seleccioné París, no me imaginé que me iba a sentir así. Vi a una niña que le daba miedo acercarse al borde porque estaba muy alto y su padre le cogía de la mano y le decía que no le pasaría nada, que él estaba allí. Y al segundo siguiente la niña era yo y el hombre era mi padre. Sentí las lágrimas acudir a mis ojos, encharcarlos y caer por mir mejillas como un torrente imparable.

- ¡Herms¡Date la vuelta¡Te saco una foto!.

Yo me giré y cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Estuvo allí, quieto, esperando pacientemente a que dejase de sollozar. Después entramos en la cafetería y me tomé una tila.

- No creí que mi compañía te disgustase tanto como para que te pusieras a llorar el primer día de vacaciones- dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

- Debí haber escogido otro destino… Italia… España… mira que tenía lugares para escoger… Yo… venía a París con mis padres cuando era niña. En realidad les encantaba. Y siempre veníamos a la torre Eiffel, era una visita obligada.

- Si quieres, todavía estamos a tiempo de ir a otro lugar.

- No, París es bonito y romántico. No quiero ir a otro lugar. Quiero estar aquí contigo. Y ver la carita que pones en cada lugar nuevo que vayamos visitando. Además hay cosas que quiero hacer y lugares a los que ir… mis padres nunca me llevaron a Eurodisney.

- Pues te prometo que tú y yo vamos a ir a Eurodisney y lo vamos a descubrir juntos.

Eso era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él. Era tan bueno, tan gentil, tan encantador que cuando decía cosas como esas me lo comería a besos. Cuando bajamos de la torre estuvimos paseando un poco por los alrededores, sacando fotografías y después volvimos al hostal. Se acercaba la hora de la cena pero yo tenía otros planes para Harry y para mi. Me puse una minifalda de volantes de color blanco con una camiseta de tirantes y una chaqueta de punto de color rosa. Salimos del hostal para llegar a las orillas del rio Sena. Por el Sena navegaban barcos de todo tipo y algunos era restaurante. Nos subimos a uno que además tenía música en directo, un pianista tocaba canciones. Nos sentaron en una mesa cerca del rio. Después de la cena mientras que Harry y yo charlábamos animadamente y hacíamos planes para el día siguiente, Harry se levantó y se acercó al pianista. La siguiente canción que tocó, una lenta y romántica, iba dedicada de Harry a mi. Cuando volvimos a la pensión era bastante tarde. No había nadie levantado. La señora Dupont nos había dado un juego de llaves de la puerta. Mientras que buscaba en mi bolso las llaves, Harry me cogió por la cintura, apretandome contra él. Sus dedos subieron raudos por mi muslo. De esa forma no podía concentrarme en encontrar nada. Una vez estuvimos dentro, nos aparecimos en nuestra habitación. Harry cerró la puerta adecuadamente y silenció la habitación. Nos subimos en la cama comprobando que era confortable y blandita.

- Creo que el no tener nada de qué preocuparme no va a ser muy bueno para mi…

- ¿ Por qué?

- Por que no hago más que pensar en la mejor forma de desnudarte.

- Bueno, pues ahora puedes dejar de pensar y practicar un poco…

Harry sonrió como un niño travieso. Me agarró por la cintura y tiró de mi hasta hacer que estuviese pegada a él. Nuestras piernas se enroscaron y nos besamos con pasión, con urgencia. Rápidamente sus manos cobraron vida y empezaron a bajar los tirantes de mi camiseta. Arrancando pequeños gruñidos de mi garganta y empezando a despertar en mi cuerpo sensaciones ya conocidas. No tardamos mucho en estar completamente desnudos los dos, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos. Me puse a horcajadas sobre él, introduciendo su excitado miembro dentro de mi. Sentí un placer inmenso que hizo que se me pusiera toda la piel de gallina. Comencé a moverme de forma lenta y sensual al principio y cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Sentí que los músculos de mi intimidad se contraían a la vez que sentía palpitar su miembro dentro de mi. Los brazos se me volvieron flojos de repente y caí sobre su pecho, acalorada, sudorosa, pero con una grandísima felicidad recorriendo mis venas. Me hice a un lado, acurrucándome en el hueco de su hombro. Harry me rodeó con su brazo. Su pulso y su respiración todavía eran acelerados, todavía tenía las mejillas encendidas y el pelo revuelto.

- Adoro verte así… colorada… y con el pelo desordenado. Estás preciosa- dijo Harry depositando un suave beso sobre la punta de mi nariz. Sentí que enrojecía un poco más.

- Harry…

- Qué.

- No quiero que lo nuestro se acabe nunca. Quiero vivir así para siempre. Quiero dormirme todas las noches acostada sobre tu pecho y despertame viendo tu espalda ancha a mi lado en la cama. Quiero abrir la puerta del armario y ver tu ropa mezclada con la mía. Quiero tener que cocinar para dos. Quiero ver tus libros de Quidditch mezclados con mis libros de Aritmancia…

- Yo también lo quiero, Herms. Y te prometo que algún día será. Y será para siempre. Quiero que seas mi mujer, mi amante, mi amiga, la madre de mis hijos… quiero que lo seas todo. Porque ahora ya no tengo miedo de que seas todo mi mundo.

Sonreí tiernamente y nos besamos. Entendia lo que Harry quería decir con que algún día sería aquello que tanto anhelaba. Todavía tenían que suceder muchas cosas en nuestras vidas antes de que ese momento se hiciera realidad. Pero llegaría.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido¿Os ha gustado el final? No podréis quejaros... en un capítulo he sacado a Harry del hospital, he hecho una boda, dos parejas nuevas y he mandado a Harry y a Hermione de viaje romántico a París.**

**Esto todavía no se acaba... queda el epílogo.**

**Dejad reviews!!!!**


	33. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO: De lo que sucedió después del "Y fueron felices y comieron perdices"**

_Sobre Sirius y Elizabeth:_

Ambos vivieron su larga Luna de Miel en aquella isla desierta y paradisiaca. Pero al volver se encontraron con una agradable sorpresa, Elizabeth estaba embarazada. Paul Black Potter llegó al mundo una lluviosa mañana de Abril, llenando de felicidad a sus padres, a su hermanastra Valerie y al primo Harry. Paul fue un niño feliz, querido y mimado por todo el mundo. Pasó una pequeña época de celos cuando su hermana Helen llegó al mundo cuando tenía dos años, pero una vez superada esa época, fueron los mejores hermanos del mundo. Se peleaban todo el tiempo, pero se querían con locura. Elizabeth entró a trabajar en San Mungo poco después del nacimiento de Paul y Sirius se convirtió en agente comercial de los gemelos, con su encanto hizo grandes negocios para sus jefes. Helen heredó la vocación de sanadora de su madre, Paul en cambio se convirtió en cazador para los Chudley Cannons. Paul era un rompecorazones y tardó mucho en encontrar a la mujer que le hizo sentar la cabeza. Helen en cambio se casó joven con un compañero sanador, llenando a Elizabeth y a Sirius de nietos.

_Sobre Ron y Valerie_

Ellos siguieron ocupados creando momentos maravillosos. Como todos, en Septiembre volvieron a Hogwarts para repetir séptimo curso y examinarse de los Extasis. Ronald pasó raspando en este exámen mientras que Valerie fue la segunda alumna con el mejor resultado de todo el colegio. Ron se sentía orgulloso de ella. El siempre había sabido que su futuro no iría ligado al de los logros académicos. Ron empezó a trabajar en el departamento en el que trabajaba su padre, pero antes de un año había sido fichado por el Puddlemere y tres años después ingresó en las filas de los Chudley Cannons. Valerie entró en la universidad de medimagia para sacarse el título de sanadora y médico (muggle) a la vez. El título de sanadora lo obtuvo tras tres años de estudios. Entonces entró a trabajar en San Mungo y Ron y ella se casaron. Los primeros años de su matrimonio estuvieron marcados por las continuas separaciones. Ron viajaba mucho y Valerie trabajaba y además estaba acabando de sacarse el título de médico. Su relación pasó por una crisis bastante seria. Un día discutieron y Valerie se fue a casa de su madre. Estuvieron quince días separados, hasta que Valerie descubrió que estaba embarazada. Volvieron a intentarlo prometiendo cambiar todas aquellas cosas que no iban bien. Mark Weasley fue un bebé pelirrojo de ojos azules, rollizo y encantador. Paullina fue su segunda hija, también pelirroja que nació tres años después de Mark. Alexander fue su tercer hijo, nacido cuando Paullina tenía dos años y Mark cinco. En ese punto Ron y Valerie tuvieron la segunda discusión importante de su relación. Valerie quería tener una familia numerosa, y Ronald no quería tener más hijos, tres le parecía más que suficiente.

- Por favor, Val, no seas irracional… vengo de una familia que más que familia parece un ejército…

- ¡Y yo vengo de una familia en la que para que haya alguien hay que apilar muñecos!

Nueve meses después el destino otorgó la razón a Valerie. No con un bebé, sino con dos. Valerie dio a luz a mellizas. Y Ron, a pesar de la cabezonería típica de la familia Weasley, recibió a sus pequeñas con la misma emoción que había recibido a cada uno de sus hijos. Las chicas se llamaron Tatiana y Angie. Completando así una familia bendecida por la felicidad.

_Sobre Draco, Frances, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Coleen y Dudley:_

Draco y Frances aprobaron los Extasis con bastante buenas notas. Neville lo hizo por los pelos. Al año siguiente Ginny, Luna y Coleen hicieron el examen con diferentes resultados. Ginny obtuvo las mejores notas de Gryffindor. Coleen y Luna pasaron raspando. Después del exámen de los extasis Draco vendió todas las propiedades de la familia Malfoy y se compró un apartamento en Londres al que se fue a vivir con Frances. Draco estudiaba pociones en la universidad y Frances trabajaba con Madame Malkin. Siempre le había gustado la idea de ser diseñadora de moda. Entonces a Frances se le presentó la oportunidad de estudiar diseño en Milán, con los mejores. Su relación con Draco se rompió. Pero en una de sus visitas, años después, se reencontraron en casa de Harry y la chispa nació de nuevo. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de todo, del tiempo, de la distancia, no habían olvidado. Pero Frances tenía todo en Milán así que fue Draco el que se lió la manta a la cabeza y se fue a vivir con ella a Milán. Tuvieron dos hijos, Nicholas y Marcia.

Ginny entró en la universidad de medimagia al acabar Hogwarts. Su madre estaba muy orgullosa de tener una hija sanadora. Neville ya estaba estudiando Herbología en la universidad. Al acabar sus estudios se comprometieron y se casaron. Se instalaron en el campo. Neville montó su propio negocio de venta de productos naturales para pociones y Ginny trabajaba en San Mungo. Tuvieron una niña, Jenna, pelirroja, una fantástica jugadora de Quidditch y con un talento desbordante para la magia.

Coleen se convirtió en el mejor fotografo de "El profeta", nunca se atrevió a revelar sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood. Prefería tenerla como amiga antes que perderla para siempre. Coleen se acabó casando con una redactora de "El profeta", Marianne Adams.

Luna entró a trabajar para "El Quisquilloso" nada más acabar Hogwarts, ayudando a su padre y escribiendo artículos de investigación. Pilló a todos de sorpresa cuando anunció que se iba a casar con Dudley. Al parecer ella había ido interesándose poco a poco por el hijo de la secretaria de su padre. Dudley era un hombre hecho y derecho, con buena forma física, debido a las horas de gimnasio al salir del trabajo. Era Biólogo y trabajaba en un laboratorio en Londres. Su primera hija Anne Evans (recordad que tras la muerte de Vernon se habían cambiado de nombre y apellidos) nació bruja, una bruja de singular talento. Diana y Jeremy, los más pequeños, fueron muggles.

_Sobre Harry y Hermione_:

Aquel no fue el único viaje romántico que hicieron. A ambos les gustaba viajar y conocer sitios nuevos así que durante los primeros años de relación aquello se convirtió en una constante y el album de fotos de su pequeña familia se fue engrosando con fotografias de todo el mundo. Volvieron a Hogwarts el invierno siguiente para cursar el último año allí. Hermione ibtuvo las mejores notas del Extasis de todo el colegio. Harry también obtuvo muy buenas notas y más que suficientes para entrar en la Academia de Aurores. Hermione se quedó viviendo con su abuela mientras que Andrea estudiaba Medicina en "La Sorbona" en París y ella estudiaba para auror. La abuela de Hermione falleció durante el primer año de estudios en La Academia. Era una mujer anciana con problemas cardiacos. Hermione la echó mucho en falta, pero sabía que era ley de vida y que su abuela había tenido una vida larga, plena y feliz. En cuanto a la librería, tuvo que contratar a una chica para que la atendiera y la casa se quedó Hermione con ella. Harry se fue de Potter Hollow unos días después del funeral de la abuela de Hermione, para que esta no se sintiese sola, pero no volvió. Al finalizar los estudios de auror entraron a trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia y ese mismo verano se casaron. Vivieron durante dos años más en Londres hasta que Hermione se quedó embarazada por vez primera. Ambos decidieron que era un buen momento para dejar aquella casa y trasladarse a la casa de los padres de Harry en el Valle de Godric, cuando acabaran de arreglarla, por supuesto. Se mudaron cuando su primer hijo, James Matthew tenía unos meses de vida. Andrea se quedó con la casa que había sido de su abuela. Había vuelto a vivir en Londres con su título de médico bajo el brazo. La casa de el Valle Godric era muy grande y la llenaron de niños, carreras, y risas. Incluso les compraron un perro. Jim fue la viva imagen de Jim, su abuelo, divertido, fanfarrón y un imán para los problemas. Lillian Eve, Eve fue responsable y estudiosa como lo había sido su abuela y como lo había sido su madre. David fue el siguiente, un genial buscador y Premio Anual de Gryffindor. Grace destacó por ser la pelirroja de la familia (heredado de su abuela Lillian) y la única que no se destacó en el Quidditch ni académicamente. Margaret, la más pequeña y la única que llegó de sorpresa a la familia Potter fue una niña tranquila, mimada por toda su familia, una adolescente presumida y coqueta, una mujer inteligente que fue la segunda buscadora más joven del siglo, entrando en el equipo de Gryffindor cuando estaba en segundo curso (superada solamente por su padre). Por cierto, el perro era un beagle precioso de color blanco y marrón llamado Tobby. Y así Harry Potter al fin obtuvo esa estampa familiar llena de gente a su alrededor, no de fantasmas. Al fin tuvo la familia feliz que deseaba tanto.

* * *

**Y el cuento se ha acabado.**

**Solo me queda que decir ¡Gracias!. Gracias a todos por vuestras palabras de aliento, vuestras felicitaciones, y vuestras críticas constructivas. Gracias a Tatis, Andreix, Sakuragui, surizuice, Carolina HHr, Aries123, Federica, Narcotic.Love, Melina y Herm Potter por sus reviews. Y también gracias a todos los que lo dejaréis de ahora en adelante.**

**Nos vemos en nuevos Fic...**

**xxoo**


End file.
